Smashing Parodies
by Latias425
Summary: Just what the title says. A series of parodies based on animated movies (mostly Disney and Pixar movies) staring the Smashers. Suggestions for future parodies are welcome. Current parody: Kamui (Moana).
1. Amiibo Story Part 1

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 1

* * *

It was rather peaceful in what looked to be a child's bedroom, which was decorated with a sky blue wallpaper with clouds on them. Boxes were placed everywhere, with drawings to make them look like some kind of town, with a wanted poster of a criminal. Suddenly, a dark-winged angel figure holding a staff appeared.

"Alright, everyone. This is a stickup. Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe." A blue-haired young man emptied out all the money in a small plastic safe. "Money, money, money!" The dark angel laughed as he "kissed" the coins.

"Stop it! Stop it, you dark-winged monster!" A rather feminine voice shouted, which was a figure of a young woman with long green hair.

"Quiet, and bow before me, Lady Palutena! Or else the centurions will get eaten!" The dark angel pointed to a ramp, where three small humans with winged helmets were being held captive by a green dinosaur.

"Oh, no! Not the centurions! Somebody, do something!"

Then, another figure approached the scene, and it was a man with black clothes and white hair. "Reach for the sky!"

"Oh, no. It's Robin!"

"I'm here to stop you, Dark-Winged Bart!"

"D'oh! How'd you know it was me?"

"Are you gonna come quietly?"

"You can't touch me, tactician! I've brought my Pokémon with a built-in force field!" Then a figure of a certain Grass/Poison-type Pokémon was placed in front of the dark angel.

"Well, I've brought my puffball, who eats force-field Pokémon!" The tactician summoned a figure of a pink puffball, who pushed the Pokémon out of the way with it. "You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to your wife and angelits." The dark angel was then placed in jail, which was actually a crib, where a baby grabbed the figure and started banging it against the crib.

 **Latias 4.5 presents...**

"You saved the day again, Robin!" A child by the name of Kevin Keene happily announced, and then spoke the deep voice he used earlier. "You're my favorite partner."

 **Amiibo Story**

As the song "You've Got a Friend in Me" plays, Kevin plays around with Robin in his bedroom and down the stairs and into the living room, where his mother was preparing for his birthday party. Even though Kevin's real birthday wasn't for another week, his mother had decided to have one last party in their old home before they would move to a new house.

"Wow, cool!"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, this looks great, Mom! Can we leave this up 'til we move?"

"Well, sure. We can leave it up. Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute."

"Okay! It's party time, Robin!" Kevin headed upstairs, taking Robin with him as he went into his bedroom where Molly was still playing with the dark angel figure. "Hey there, little lady." Kevin then placed Robin on his bed and picked up his little sister. "Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Robin!"

As soon as the door was shut, the Robin figure started blinking, and then he sat up and sighed. "You've got to be kidding, the birthday party's today?! Okay, everybody, coast is clear! Ages three and up."

And then as if by magic, all of the toys in the room came to life.

Dark Pit picked himself off the ground and groaned. "'Ages three and up'. It's on my box. 'Ages three and up'. I'm not supposed to be baby-sitting Princess Drool." He then moved his face around. "Hey, Marth, look. I'm Picasso!"

"I don't get it." Marth shook his head in confusion as he walked away.

"You uncultured pretty-boy! What are you looking at, ya masked imp?" Dark Pit asked angrily at a Shy Guy, who just shrugged in confusion.

Meanwhile, Robin was searching around for someone. "Uh, hey, Fox, have you seen Ivysaur?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Okay. Hey, thank you. At ease. Hey, uh, Ivysaur?"

"Right here, Robin. I'm red this time." Ivysaur said, eagerly waiting to play a game of checkers.

"No, Ivy-"

"Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want."

"N-Not now, Ivy. I got some bad news."

"Bad news?!" Ivysaur asked in shock, before Robin shushed him as everyone looked at them.

"Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting, and be happy."

"Got it." Ivysaur nodded as he walked away.

"Be happy!" Robin called out, and Ivysaur laughed. He then approached a two-dimensional silhouette. "Hey, Game & Watch. Draw!" Mr. G&W then turned around and pulled out a two-dimensional gun out of hammerspace. "Oh! Got me again. Game & Watch, you've been working on that draw. Now, where is that...Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over by the track?" Suddenly, a pink puffball jumped in front of Robin with a shout. "Uh, how're you doing, Kirby?"

"Were you surprised? Tell me honestly."

"I was close to being surprised that time."

"Oh, I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it! I think I'm just coming off as annoying."

Robin suddenly felt someone grab him, and that someone turned him around to reveal that it was the love of his life. "Oh, hi, Lady Palutena. Hi."

"I wanted to thank you, Robin, for saving my troops."

"Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothing." Robin replied nervously as he blushed slightly.

"What do you say I get someone else to watch the centurions tonight?" Palutena asked with a grin.

"Oh, yeah. I-" Robin chuckled nervously.

"Remember, I'm just a couple of blocks away." Palutena replied with a wink as she walked away.

"Come on, come on. Smaller toys up front. Hey, Robin, come on." Ivysaur called out.

Robin stepped up to the podium and a blue robot handed him a microphone. "Oh, thanks, Mike. Okay...Check. Everybody hear me? Up on the shelf, can you hear me? Great. Okay, first item today: uh...oh, yeah. Has everyone picked a moving buddy?"

"Moving buddy?! You can't be serious." Marth muttered.

"Well, I didn't know we were supposed to have one already." Kirby said.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Dark Pit asked in a mocking tone.

"Oh, yeah. You guys think this is a big joke. We've only got one week left before the move. I don't want any toys left behind. A moving buddy. If you don't have one, get one! Right! Oh, yes. Tuesday night's plastic corrosion awareness meeting...was, I think, a big success, and we want to thank R.O.B. for putting that on for us. Thank you, R.O.B."

"You're welcome." R.O.B. replied in a robotic tone.

"Okay. Uh, oh, yes. One minor note here. Kevin's birthday party has been moved to today. Next we have-"

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean his party's today?! His birthday isn't until next week!" Kirby exclaimed.

"What's going on down there?! You don't think his mom is losing her marbles, do you?!" Marth asked as he was watching the meeting from the bookshelf.

"Well, obviously, she wanted to have the party before the move. We shouldn't be worried."

"Of course Robin ain't worried. He's been Kevin's favorite since kindergarden." Dark Pit stated.

"Hey, hey. Come on, Dark Pit. If Robin says it's all right, then, well darn it, it's good enough for me. Robin has never steered us wrong before." Ivysaur replied.

"Come on, guys. Every Christmas and birthday we go through this."

"But what if Kevin gets another puffball? A mean one? I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection!"

"Hey, listen. No one's getting replaced. This is Kevin we're talking about. It doesn't matter how much we'll be played with. What matters is that we're here for Kevin when he needs us. That's what we're made for, right?"

"Hey, I don't mean to break the staff meeting, but...THEY'RE HERE! BIRTHDAY GUESTS AT 3:00!" Marth screamed, and then everyone started to panic.

"Stay calm, everyone!" Robin called out, but everyone rushed over to the window. "Uh...meeting adjurned."

"Ho boy, will you take a look at all those presents?" Marth asked as everyone looked out the window.

"I can't see a thing." Dark Pit complained, and then climbed on top of Ivysaur so he could see better.

"Yep. We're next month's garage sale fodder for sure." Marth muttered.

"Any round-shaped ones?" Kirby asked.

"Oh, for crying out loud. They're all in boxes, you idiot."

"They're getting bigger!"

"Wait, there's a nice little one over there." Dark Pit pointed to a kid which had what looked to be a small present, but then turned around to reveal that it was actually a long present. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Spell the word: trash can." R.O.B. beeped.

"We're doomed!" Kirby wailed.

"All right, all right! If I send out the troops, will you all calm down?" Robin asked.

"Yes! Yes! We promise!" Kirby begged.

"Okay! Save your batteries."

"Eh, very good, Robin. That's using the old noodle." Marth remarked.

"Fox, establish a recon post downstairs. Code Red! You know what to do."

"Yes, sir! All right, men. You heard him. Code Red! Repeat: we are at Code Red. Recon plan Charlie. Execute! Let's move, move, move, move, move!" Fox ordered, and him and his Star Fox crew marched out the door.

The door slowly creaked open as Fox peeked through the crack. Once the coast is clear, he signaled for the others to march out of the room, carrying a baby monitor and a jump rope. They carefully hopped onto the stairs and Fox used his binoculars to scan the scene. Down below, Mrs. Keene was getting ready to round up the children.

"Okay, kids! Everyone to the living room. It's almost time for presents."

Once everyone was out of sight, Fox motioned for the others to move. Falco and Peppy jumped through the railing, parachuting down onto the downstairs floor. They then scanned the area, and then made the sign that the coast was clear. The jump rope lowered, and Fox and Slippy slid down with the monitor. They then marched across the floor when the suddenly heard footsteps. They all froze into their original positions just as Mrs. Keene came down the hallway.

"Alright, Kevin. I've got some treats for your-" Mrs. Keene gasped when she suddenly stepped on something. She lifted her foot and sighed. "How many times do I have to tell that boy not to leave his toys lying around?"

Once Mrs. Keene was gone, Fox motioned the others towards a houseplant that allowed them to see into the living room. He then went over to help his injured teammate.

"Go on without me! Just go!" Peppy begged.

"A good soldier never leaves a man behind." Fox then helped Peppy over to the houseplant where and were putting in the baby monitor. Just as they were almost there however, the sound of footsteps came down the hallway again. Luckily, they managed to hide themselves in the plant just as the children ran by.

Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, everyone waited eagerly for the troops to come in.

"Come in, Mother Bird. This is Alpha Bravo."

"This is it, guys!" Robin said excitedly.

"Come in, Mother Bird."

"Quiet, quiet, quiet!"

"Alright, Kevin's opening the first present now."

"I hope it's a Rosalina Amiibo." Dark Pit pleaded, and then everyone looked at him strangely. "Hey, a guy can dream, can he?"

"The bow's coming off. He's ripping the wrapping paper. It's a...It's a...a lunch box. We've got a lunch box here."

"A lunch box?!" Marth groaned.

"For his lunch." Ivysaur laughed.

"Okay, second present. It appears to be...bed sheets."

"Who invited that kid?" Dark Pit asked.

"Okay, we're on the last present now."

"Last present!"

"It's a big one. It's a...It's a board game! Repeat: Battleship."

Everyone cheered upon hearing that.

"See? What did I tell you? Nothing to worry about."

"I knew you we're right all along, Robin." Ivysaur smiled.

"Come in, Mother Bird. Come in, Mother Bird. Mom has pulled a surprise present from the closet. Kevin's opening it. He's really excited about this one. It's a huge package."

"It's a what?! What is it?!" Kirby asked as he shook the monitor, causing it to fall to the ground and the batteries fell out.

"Great job, you idiot. Now how will we guess what it is?" Dark Pit groaned.

"Hold on, guys." Robin said calmly as he put the batteries back inside.

"Red alert! Red alert! Kevin is coming upstairs! Repeat! Resume your positions now! Hurry!"

Everyone quickly rushed back into their original positions just as Kevin and his friends came into the room. He placed his new present on the bed, not noticing that Robin had slid off.

"Okay, kids! It's time for games!" Mrs. Keene voice called out, and and his friends rushed out of the room, closing the door behind them.


	2. Amiibo Story Part 2

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 2

* * *

Once the children were out the room, the toys came back to life. Dark Pit, Ivysaur, Kirby, Marth, and Palutena headed over to the bed to see the new toy that had just arrived.

"Hey Robin, who's up there with you?" Kirby asked. Robin then came out from under the bed, much to everyone's shock.

"Robin, what are you doing under the bed?" Ivysaur asked.

"Uhhh...nothing! Uh, nothing. I'm sure Kevin was just a little too excited is all. Too much cake and ice cream, I suppose. It was just a mistake!"

"Well, that _mistake_ is sitting in your spot, Robin." Dark Pit replied.

"Have you been replaced?" Kirby asked nervously.

"Hey! What did I tell you earlier? No one is getting replaced. Now let's all be polite and give whoever it is up there a nice, big Kevin's room welcome." Robin then started to climb up the side of the bed and peeked over the side, and his eyes widened as he caught sight of two bare feet. He then looked up to see a tall figure with a blue cape and a sword standing in the middle of the bed with his back turned to him, standing in a very stoic pose.

The new action figure then came to life and looked around the room with a stern look, checking his surroundings. After observing the area, he pressed a button on his chest.

"Unit Corrin to Hoshido. Come in, Hoshido." He spoke, hoping for an answer, but there was nothing. "Hoshido, come in. Do you read me? Why aren't they answering?" Corrin then turned and gasped at the sight of his torn open box. "My castle! This'll take weeks to repair." He then pressed a button on his arm. "Hoshido mission log: the castle where I was practicing my Dragon Vein ability on seemed to have gone awry, and now it looks like I've end up in some strange area. The terrain is currently unstable, and there seems to be no sign of any kind of life anywhere..."

"Hello!" Corrin suddenly turned around and got into a fighting pose as Robin screamed. "Whoa, hey, whoa, did I frighten you? Didn't mean to, sorry. Hello there. My name is Robin and this is Kevin's room. That's all I wanted to say, and also there had been a bit of a mix-up. This is my spot, see, the bed here-"

"Local law enforcement! It's about time you got here. I'm Corrin of Hoshido. I've somehow ended up here by mistake."

"Yes, it is a mistake because, you see, the bed here is my spot."

"I'm going to need to repair this castle to stay in until I can make it back to Hoshido. You don't happen to have any rare gemstones, do you?"

"Well, let's see...we have double A's." Robin replied, when Corrin noticed the other toys peeking over the bed.

"Watch yourself!" Corrin pushed Robin out of the way and readied himself with his sword. "Halt! Who goes there?!"

"Don't attack! It's okay! Friends!" Kirby yelped.

"Do you know these people?" Corrin asked Robin.

"Yes. They're Kevin's toys."

"Alright, everyone. You're clear to come up. I am Corrin. I come in peace."

"Oh, I'm so glad you're not a puffball!"

"Why, thank you. Now thank you all for your kind welcome."

"Say! What's that button do?" Kirby asked.

"I'll show you." Corrin pressed the button and his sword lit up. Everyone gasped in awe except for Robin.

"Hey, Robin's got something like that, only it..." Ivysaur began.

"Only it looks like a car ran over it." Dark Pit snorted.

"So, where are you from? Singapore? Hong Kong?" Marth asked.

"Well...no, actually I come from the kingdom of Hoshido. Descended from the First Dragons and raised in isolation, I eventually made the ultimate decision to join forces with my old family to stop Garon, the evil king of Nohr. "

"Oh, really? I'm from Figma." Dark Pit said.

"And I'm from Mattel." Kirby added. "Well, I'm not actually from Mattel, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased in a leveraged buy-out. Well, I don't really understand financials, but..."

"You'd think they've never seen a new toy before." Robin muttered as he stood next to Palutena.

"Well sure, look at him. He's got a sword that's like a chainsaw."

Ivysaur then pressed a button on Corrin's arm, causing his palm to blink a light blue. "Ah ah ah, please be careful! You don't want to be in the way when I fire my Dragon Fang."

"Hey, a dragon! How come you can't turn into a dragon, Robin?" Dark Pit asked.

"It's not some dragon fang! It's just a little light bulb that blinks!"

"What's with him?" Marth asked.

"Dragon envy." Dark Pit shrugged.

Robin was now starting to get annoyed. "Alright, that's enough! Look, we're all very impressed with Kevin's new toy-"

"What did you say?" Corrin asked.

"T-O-Y. Toy."

"I'm sorry, but I think the word you're searching for is Dragon Prince."

"The word I'm searching for I can't say because there are pre-school toys present."

"Getting kind of tense, aren't you?" Dark Pit teased.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Corrin? Now I'm curious. What does a Dragon Prince actually do?" Kirby asked.

"He's not a Dragon _Prince_! He doesn't fight evil or shoot water or fly!"

"Excuse me?" Corrin pushed a button on his chest, and suddenly two giant dragon-like wings popped out of his back, causing everyone to gasp in awe.

"Oh, impressive wingspan. Very good!" Marth complimented.

"Oh, what?! What?! These are plastic. He can't fly!"

"They are real dragon wings and I _can_ fly."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"You can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't! Can't! Can't!"

"I'll tell you, I could fly around this room with my eyes closed!"

"Okay then, Mr. Cornman! Prove it."

"Alright then, I will. Stand back everyone!" Corrin headed over to the edge of the bed and climbed onto the bedpost, putting on his dragon helmet and shutting his eyes. "To infinity and beyond!" Corrin leaped off the bed and fell straight down, only to bounce back up as he hit a ball that was lying on the floor. He then landed on a small car speeding down the track and went through the loop, sending him flying off a ramp and getting stuck to a plane mobile that was hanging, the impact turning the motor on. Everyone watched in awe as Corrin spun around along with the plane, and eventually the centrifugal force caused him to separate from the plane and soar across the room towards the bed. Corrin made a perfect landing right in front of Robin and took off his helmet and opened his eyes. "Can."

All of the other toys cheered and ran over to Corrin.

"Whoa! Oh, wow! You flew magnificently!" Kirby cheered.

"I found my moving buddy!" Palutena smiled.

"Why, thank you. Thank you all."

"That wasn't flying! That was falling with style!" Robin protested.

"Man, the dolls must really go for you! Can you teach me that?" Dark Pit asked.

Ivysaur walked over to Robin and laughed. "Golly bob howdy!"

"Oh, shut up! In a couple of days, everything will be just the way it was. They'll see...they'll see. I'm still Kevin's favorite toy."

During the "Strange Things" song, Robin begins to notice that Kevin is playing with Corrin more often than with him. All of the old merchandise in his room had been replaced with merchandise of Corrin. Even all of the other toys are paying more attention to Corrin, playing games with him and even helping him repair his "castle". One night Kevin decides which toy he wants to sleep with and ultimately chooses Corrin, putting Robin in the toy box along with the other toys. Robin looks in shock as he sees Kevin sleeping with Corrin, before shutting the lid of the toy box.


	3. Amiibo Story Part 3

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 3

* * *

The next morning, Robin peeked through the toy box to see that Kevin was gone. "Finally!" He gasped as he leaned out of the box, but then noticed that something was missing. "Hey, who's got my tome?"

A Chain Chomp toy popped out of the toy box holding Robin's tome on its head. "Look, I'm Robin! Time to tip the scales!"

Robin laughed sarcastically, and then snatched his tome away. "Give me that." He got out of the toy box and saw that Corrin was talking to Kirby and Ivysaur.

"Hey there, puffball and plant monster. Let me show you something. It looks as though I've been accepted into your culture. Your chief, Kevin has inscribed his name on me." Corrin lifted up his foot to show that Kevin's name was written on it.

"Wow!" Kirby gasped in awe.

"With permanent ink, too!"

"Well, I must get back to repairing my castle." Corrin then walked away and Robin looked under his boot to see that Kevin's name was written in rather squiggly writing, and it was fading.

"Don't let it get to you, Robin."

"Uh, let what? I don't...what do you mean? Who?" Robin turned around to see that it was Palutena.

"I know Kevin's excited about Corrin, but you know, he'll always have a special place for you."

"Yeah, like the attic." Dark Pit laughed as he walked past them.

"Alright, that's it!" Robin angrily marched across the room where Corrin was repairing his castle with R.O.B. and Duck Hunt.

"Unidirectional bondage strip."

"Mr. Corrin wants more tape." R.O.B. beeped, and Duck Hunt ripped off a piece of tape with his mouth.

Robin grabbed Corrin and turned him around. "Listen Cornstack, you stay away from Kevin! He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me!"

"What are you talking about? Where's that bondage strip?!"

"And another thing. Stop with this Dragon Prince thing! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Are you saying you want to lodge a complaint with Hoshido?"

"Oh, okay. So you want to do it the hard way, huh?"

"Don't even think about it, tactician!"

"Oh yeah, tough guy?!" Robin pushed a button on Corrin's chest which caused his helmet to close on him, and he started to gasp and grab his neck as if he was suffocating. He dropped to his knees and began to writhe on the ground, until he realized that he wasn't suffocating.

"Nothing is attacking me." Corrin took his helmet off and got up and pointed a finger at Robin. "How dare you use your magic to cut off the air system of a Dragon Prince?! My eyes could've popped right out of their sockets!"

"You actually think you're _the_ real Corrin? Oh, all this time I thought it was an act!" Robin started laughing and hollered to the whole room. "Hey guys, look! It's the _real_ Corrin of Hoshido!"

"You're mocking me, aren't you?"

"Oh, no, no, no, of course I'm not-CORRIN, LOOK! A NORHIAN!" Robin suddenly shouted as he pointed behind Corrin.

"Where?!" Corrin asked as he turned around, and Robin started laughing so hard he fell to the floor, but was then stopped by the sound of a dog barking.

"Uh-oh."

"It's Mike!" Ivysaur gasped as he hid under the bed.

"I thought he was at summer camp!" Kirby exclaimed.

"They must've kicked him out early this year." Marth replied as the toys rushed over to the window.

"Oh, no! Not Mike!" Kirby whimpered.

"Incoming!" Next door, a tiny figure stood in the center of the backyard, and a rather muscular kid was throwing rocks at it while a large Rottweiler was barking wildly.

"Who is it this time?" Dark Pit asked.

"I can't tell. Where's Olimar?"

"Right here, Robin." A short space captain walked up to the window to survey the scene.

"Oh, no. I can't bear to watch one of these again!" Kirby whimpered again.

"Oh, no. It's a Mega Man." Robin muttered when he saw who the figure in the backyard was, and that it was strapped to an explosive bomb.

"What's going on?" Corrin asked.

"Nothing that concerns you Hoshido weirdos. Just us guys."

"I'd better take a look at what's happening." Corrin looked to see a Mega Man figure strapped to a bomb. "Why is that robot strapped to an explosive bomb?"

"It's because of Mike Vincent, that's why." Robin answered as he pointed towards the Rottweiler.

"Hmm...he's so furry."

"That's Tiberius, you idiot. That's Mike Vincent." Robin pointed to the boy that was laughing maniacally.

"You mean that happy boy?"

"He ain't no happy boy." Dark Pit muttered.

"He tortures toys, just for fun!" Kirby added.

"Well then, we better do something." Corrin jumped onto the ledge, causing everyone to gasp.

"Get down from there, or else you'll fall!" Palutena scolded.

"No! I'm going to teach that brat a lesson."

"Yeah, sure. You go ahead. Bite him with your scary dragon fang." Robin taunted as he pressed the button on Corrin's arm which activated the light on his palm, causing him to yelp in fright.

"Be careful with that! It's extremely dangerous!"

Olimar then noticed that Mike had lit the fuse. "He's lighting it! He's lighting it! Hit the dirt!" Everyone screamed and ducked just the bomb went off, causing several rocks to hit the side of the house as the Mega Man figure was blown up.

"Yes! He's gone! He's history!" Mike laughed maniacally.

"I could have stopped him! I could have!" Corrin yelled in anger.

"Yeah Corrin, I would love to see you try." Robin rolled his eyes. "Of couse I'd love to see you as a crater."

"The sooner we move, the better." Palutena muttered.


	4. Amiibo Story Part 4

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 4

* * *

Later that night, Kevin's mom was busy packing for the big move that would happen in only two days while Kevin was playing with his toys.

"Oh, all this packing is making me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, Pizza Kingdom?"

"Pizza Kingdom?! Oh, cool!"

"Go wash your hands and I'll get Molly ready."

Kevin placed Robin and Corrin down on his desk and went out of the room. As soon as the door was shut, Robin came to life and pushed Corrin off him. "Can I bring some toys?" Kevin asked.

"You can bring one toy."

"One toy?" Robin asked himself. He then noticed a Magic 8-Ball in the corner and picked it up. "Will Kevin pick me?" Robin asked as he shook the 8-Ball, waiting for an answer. Eventually, an answer appeared in the window. "Don't count on it?! Aww!" Robin threw away the Magic 8-Ball in irritation and it rolled towards the end of the desk and fell. He went over and noticed that the Magic 8-Ball was really stuck in between the desk and the wall, and an idea came to his mind. He frantically ran over to Corrin, who was walking away to the other side of the desk. "Corrin! Corrin! Corrin, oh thank goodness! We've got a problem!"

"Problem?! Where?! Tell me!"

"Down there. It's a helpless toy...because it's trapped, Corrin!"

"Then we've got no time to lose!" Corrin headed over to the edge of the desk and looked down the space between it and the wall. While he was looking, Robin took the opportunity to grab the remote control for Yoshi. "I don't see anything."

"He's there somewhere." Robin replied assuringly as he pressed the button on the remote control, causing Yoshi to run towards Corrin, who quickly noticed and jumped out of the way. Yoshi ran right into a board, causing several pins to fall out and the globe to fall of the handle and roll towards Corrin. Corrin quickly ran from the globe, but slipped on some pencils, but luckily he was able to get out of the way. The globe hit the lamp on the desk and caused it to spin around. Robin quickly ducked, but Corrin didn't have a chance to react before the lamp hit him and knocked him out the window.

"Corrin!" Everyone shouted and ran over to the window as Robin watched Corrin fall into the bushes. Everyone else went over and frantically looked out the window.

"I can't see him in the driveway. I think he landed in Mike's yard." Ivysaur said.

Kirby noticed that Yoshi was trying to say something. "Wait, Yoshi's trying to tell us something."

"What is it, boy?" Ivysaur asked, and Yoshi started to say something to them.

"He's saying it was no accident." Dark Pit answered.

"What?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"What do you mean?!" Palutena asked in shock and also in slight concern.

"I'm saying that Humpty Dumpty was pushed...by Robin!" Dark Pit concluded. Everyone turned to Robin, who just stood there in shock.

"W-Wait a minute! You don't think I meant to knock Corrin out the window, do you, Pittoo?"

"That's Dark Pit to you, you backstabbing toy murderer!"

"Now, come on, guys! It was an accident! You believe me, don't you?"

"We believe you, Robin. Right, Kirby?" Ivysaur asked.

"Well, um...no...and yes. I don't like confrontations!"

"Where is your honor, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't even deserve to-" Fox shouted, before Robin slammed the lid of the box on him.

"You just couldn't handle Corrin cutting in on your playtime, could you, Robin? You don't even want to face the fact that Corrin might be Kevin's new favorite toy. Now you got rid of him. What if Kevin starts playing with me more, Robin? Are you gonna knock me out the window too?!" Dark Pit asked angrily.

"There he is, men!" Fox shouted as he and his crew surrounded Robin.

"Let's tie him up!" Dark Pit suggested.

"I call dibs on his sword!" Marth added.

"Would you boys stop it?" Palutena asked, trying to get Dark Pit and Marth to stop.

"Tackle him!" Marth shouted, and everyone (except for Palutena, of course) started heading towards Robin.

"No, no, no! Wait! I can explain everything!"

"Kevin, come on!" Kevin's mom's voice called from downstairs.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be right down. I've got to get Corrin."

"Retreat!" Fox shouted, and then everyone rushed back to their places while Robin froze into his normal position on the desk.

Kevin entered the room to look for Corrin, but he couldn't find him anywhere. "Mom, do you know where Corrin went?"

"No, I haven't seen him."

Robin quickly looked over to see that Dark Pit had gotten Mr. Game & Watch to summon a rope, and he made a throat-cutting gesture with his hand.

"Kevin, I'm going out the door!"

"But Mom, I can't find him!"

"Just grab some other toy and let's go."

"Okay." Kevin sighed as he grabbed Robin and headed downstairs to the car. "I couldn't find Corrin. I know I left him right there."

"I'm sure he's there, and I know you'll find him." As soon as Kevin got in the car, Corrin appeared out of the bushes and jumped onto the back of the van just as it was about to pull out of the driveway.

Meanwhile, the rest of Kevin's toys were lowering a rope of Pikmin through the window to try to get Corrin to come back up.

"It's too short! We need more Pikmin!" Ivysaur said.

"There aren't any more! That's the whole bucket!" Kirby threw the empty bucket away and called out through the window. "Corrin, the Pikmin aren't working! We're formulating another plan! Stay calm! Oh, where could he be?"

* * *

Later into the night, Kevin's family made a stop at a gas station in order to refuel the car.

"Can I help pump the gas?" Kevin asked.

"Sure. I'll even let you drive."

"Really?!"

"Yeah...when your sixteen."

"Very funny, Mom." Kevin laughed sarcastically, and as soon as they got out of the car, Robin came to life and sighed as he looked up at the sunroof.

"Oh, great. How am I going to convince those guys it was an accident?" Robin looked up and saw Corrin standing along the edge of the sunroof, and he jumped into the van. "Corrin? You're alive? I'm saved! I'm saved! Kevin will find you here, he'll take us back to the room, and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake. Right, buddy?"

Corrin just glared at Robin. "I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate me, revenge is not an idea we promote in my kingdom."

"Oh, that's a relief." Robin sighed.

"But we're not in my kingdom, are we?"

"No..." Robin answered sheepishly, and Corrin jumped at him and the two of them tumbled out of the side door and under the van. They continued to beat each other up, until Corrin threw Robin near a tire. "Oh, yeah?! You want a piece of me?!" Robin ran over to Corrin and pinned him to the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly until he closed his dragon helmet on his hand, causing him to yell in pain.

"Next stop..."

"Pizza Kingdom! Yeah!" Kevin exclaimed as the car drove off.

"Kevin!" Robin got up and started running in the direction of the car, but it quickly left the gas station, leaving him and Corrin stranded. "I'm lost! Oh, I'm a lost toy!" He gasped as he fell to his knees.

Corrin looked around at his strange surroundings. "Hoshido Mission Log. A tactician and I seem to be stranded at a futuristic refuelling station of some sort..."

"You!" Robin growled as he got up and ran towards Corrin, only to be stopped when a speeding truck came and stopped right in front of him. He quickly backed away and bumped into Corrin.

"According to my-"

"Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!"

"Tactician, this is no time to panic."

"This is the perfect time to panic! I'm lost, Kevin is gone, they're going to move from their house in two days, and it's all your fault!"

"M-My fault?! If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place-"

"Oh, yeah?! Look, neither of us would have ended up here if you hadn't shown up in your stupid little cardboard castle and taken away everything that was important to me!"

"Don't talk to me about importance, tactician! Because of you, the security of the entire continent is in jeopardy!"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?!"

"Right now, two kingdoms are at war with each other, and this war could effect the whole state of the world as we know it. I alone was the only one who had the power to decide which side to fight with. And you, my friend, are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with Hoshido!"

Robin completely lost it at that moment. He threw his arms in the air while shouting, "YOU! ARE! A! TOYYYY! You're not the real Corrin of Hoshido! You're just a...You're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!"

Corrin looked at Robin as if he had just completely lost his mind. "You are a sad, strange little man, and you have my pity. Farewell." He gave a small salute as he started to walk away.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, good riddance, you looney! Rendezvous with Hoshido." Robin muttered to himself, when he noticed that the truck had a familiar sign on the top. "Pizza Kingdom...Kevin!" Robin was about to head towards the truck, but then stopped himself. "Oh, no! I can't show my face in that room without Corrin. Corrin! Corrin, come back!"

"Go away!"

"No, Corrin! You've got to come back! I-I found a carriage! It's a carriage, Corrin!" Robin called out, and Corrin stopped and looked back at him.

"Now you sure this carriage will return to its station once it jettisons its food supply?"

"Uh-huh. And when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you...home."

"Well then, let's climb aboard." Corrin started to head towards the front seat.

"No, no, no, wait, Corrin. Let's get in the back. No one will see us there."

"Negative. There are no restraining harnesses in the undergear area. We'll be much safer in the front." Corrin replied as he scaled the front tire, grabbed the rear view mirror and swung himself into the front seat.

"Yeah, but, Corrin!" Robin called out, but Corrin was already inside and the delivery boy was about to get in the truck. He quickly ran to the back of the truck and threw open the back hatch to climb inside. Robin let out a yelp as the hatch slammed down on his rear, sending him flying into the bed of the truck.

Corrin sat in the front seat in the delivery truck, and he was hidden by a stack of pizza boxes in between him and the driver's seat. He quickly fastened his seatbelt as the driver started the truck. "What an idiot." Corrin muttered as the delivery boy began to drive out of the gas station really fast, causing Robin to be thrown all the way in the back. The driver swerved around the road like crazy, and Robin kept being tossed around rather violently with every turn. Some loose items also started flying around, and Robin screamed as a giant case started sliding right towards him.

After a rather rough trip (at least it was for Robin), the delivery truck arrived at its destination: Pizza Kingdom. After the truck stopped in front of the restaurant and the delivery boy got out, Corrin looked out the window and got excited when he saw that they were at, but there were two guards blocking the entrance. He headed towards the back window and opened to try to find Robin.

"Tactician!" Corrin looked around the back and saw nothing but a large tool box. "Tactician?" The tool box fell to its side to reveal Robin, who was completely dazed as he stumbled through the back of the truck and fell into a pile of trash. "There you are. The entrance is heavily guarded. We need to find a way to get inside." Robin got up from the trash with a soda cup on his head. "Great idea, Robin. I like your thinking."

"Big deal." Robin sighed.

With Corrin disguised as a burger box and Robin as a soda cup, they stood at the entrance, preparing to run inside when the doors open.

"Now!" Corrin shouted as the two made a dash for the main entrance. "Quickly, tactician!" The two almost made it to the entrance, but had to stop as a group of kids ran past. Once the coast was clear, the two continued walking and Corrin bumped into Robin.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." The two snuck into Pizza Kingdom and threw off their disguises. They both took a good look at the arcade, which was filled with many Medieval-themed games. Corrin's eyes widened in awe as he looked around at the place. "What a station. Good work, Robin."

Robin looked around the place to try to find some, and his eyes lit up when he saw a certain someone. "Kevin!"

"Now we need to find the carriage that will lead to Hoshido."

"Actually, I found a special carriage!"

"You did?"

"Yes! It's this way!" Robin lead to Corrin the other side of the arcade, where Kevin and his family were walking by. "Come on, come on, that's it..."

"Where is it? I don't see the-" Corrin then noticed a crane game that looked like a small tower.

"Alright Corrin, get ready." Robin said, not even noticing that Corrin was making his way to the crane game. "Okay, Corrin. When I say go, we're going to jump in the basket." Robin then noticed that Corrin was gone. "Huh?" He looked to see that Corrin was going inside a crane game through the prize slot, and then looked to see that Kevin and his family was lone gone. "Oh, this can not be happening to me!" Robin groaned, and then quickly followed Corrin to the crane game before he could get noticed by anyone.

Corrin started to climb up through the prize deposit bin. Once he finally made it to the top, he jumped inside and was greeted by a bunch of strange star-shaped creatures known as Lumas.

"A stranger! A yellow Luma exclaimed.

"From the outside!" A blue Luma exclaimed as well.

"Oooooooooooh!" All of the Lumas exclaimed in awe.

"Greetings. I am Corrin of Hoshido. I come in peace." Corrin greeted, and all of the Lumas crowded around him, begging him to tell him what the outside world is like. Meanwhile, Robin was making his way inside the machine. "This is a monumental emergency. I have to find a way to get back to Hoshido. Who's in charge here?"

"The claw!" The Lumas answered as they pointed upwards, where a giant claw was hanging right above them.

"The claw is our master."

"The claw chooses who will go and who will stay."

Robin managed to climb to the top of the prize bin, and then looked over to see someone playing a game not to far from there. It was someone that he had dreaded to see here, and he was making his way towards the crane game. "Oh, no! It's Mike! Get down!" Robin quickly jumped in and pushed Corrin and him even deeper into the sea of Lumas.

"What's gotten into you, tactician?! I wa-"

"You are the one that decided to climb into this-" Robin began, before a Luma shushed him.

"The claw, it moves!" The claw started to move around, and then it went down and grabbed a cream-colored Luma, carrying it into the air.

"I have been chosen! Farewell, my friends. I'll go on to a better place!"

"Gotcha!" Mike said as the claw dropped the Luma, but he then noticed something peculiar in the crane game. "A Corrin action figure?! No way!"

Robin started to panic as Mike lowered the crane and it grabbed Corrin. He quickly grabbed onto his feet and tried to get them both out of the exit, but the Lumas then began to push them both away, and eventually they were pulled up with the claw.

"Alright! Double prizes!" Mike grabbed the two toys out of the prize bin and chuckled evilly. "Let's go home and play."


	5. Amiibo Story Part 5

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 5

* * *

Later that night, Mike skateboarded back home to his house from Pizza Kingdom with Robin, Corrin, and the Luma in a bag.

"Tactician, I can see your dwelling from here. You're almost home."

"Heaven is coming. The mystic portal awaits."

"Will you be quiet?!" Robin angrily asked the Luma. "You don't get it, do you? Once we go into Mike's house, we won't be coming out!"

Mike opened the door to his house, where he was greeted by a giant Rottweiler barking.

"Whoa, Tiberius! Hey, boy! I got something for you." Mike then took out the squeaky Luma toy out of his bag and placed it on the dog's nose. "Ready...set...now!" Tiberius then began to mercilessly maul the Luma. "Stacy! Stacy!"

Mike's sister Stacy then came into the room carrying a doll. "What?"

"Did I get my package in the mail?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh no, Stacy!" Mike snatched the doll from Stacy. "Look! Jamie! She's sick!"

"No, she's not!"

"I'll have to perform one of my operations." Mike started to head upstairs to his room.

"Not Mike's room! Not there!" Robin groaned.

"Mike, give her back! Mike!" Mike slammed the door shut before Stacy could get inside.

"We have a sick patient here, Nurse. Prepare the O.R., stat!" Mike threw the bag onto his messy bed and went to his desk. "Patient is prepped. No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before! Now for the tricky part. Pliers!"

"I don't believe that man's ever been to medical school." Corrin muttered.

Mike ripped off the head off the doll and replaced it with the head of a raptor toy. "Doctor, you've done it!" He then went over to the door and opened it to show Stacy his new creation. "Jamie's all better now." She screamed in terror, and then ran to try to tell their mom. "She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true!"

Robin was completely horrified as he looked around the room. "We are going to die. I am out of here!" He quickly headed towards the door, but it wouldn't open. "Locked! There has got to be another way out." Robin then heard something run past him. "Uh, Corrin? Was that you?" He looked under the bed and was met with a face looking back at him. "Oh, hello there, little guy. Come out here. Do you know a way out of here?" The figure then stepped into the light, revealing that it had a mechanical body of a spider. Several more mutant toys came out and surrounded him, such as a jack-in-the-box with a hand, and other rather zombified toys. Robin screamed in terror upon seeing these horrifying beasts, and quickly ran back up Mike's bed, shuddering as he watched the mutant toys gather around the newly created mutant. "C-C-Corrin!"

"They're cannibals." Corrin answered as he and Robin retreated into the bag. "I really don't like to kill, but it looks like I have no choice." He began to ready himself with his sword.

"Ah, great. If anyone attacks us, we can just blink them to death." Robin muttered sarcastically.

Meanwhile next door, the rest of Kevin's toys searched everywhere to try to find Corrin. "Hey, you guys! I think I found him!" Kirby announced, and everyone quickly rushed over to the window. "Corrin, is that you?" However, it just turned out to be a cat. "Whiskers, will you get out of here?! You're interfering with a search and rescue!"

"Look! They're home." Ivysaur pointed to the driveway where the van was pulling up.

"Mom, have you seen Robin?" Kevin asked.

"Where was the last place you left him?"

"Right here in the van."

"I'm sure he's there. You're just not looking hard enough."

"He's not here, Mom. Robin's gone!"

Palutena gasped. "Robin's gone?!"

"Yeah, the weasel ran away." Marth replied.

"Huh? Huh? I told you he was guilty." Dark Pit gloated.

"Who would've thought he was capable of such atrocities?" Kirby wondered.

* * *

The next day, Mike was playing a game of interrogation. "Oh, a survivor! Where's your rebel base?! Talk!" He dropped Robin to the floor then went over and opened up the blinds to let the sunlight shine into the room. He then pulled out a spy glass and held it over him. "I can see your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk." Mike knelt down in front of Robin and concentrated the spy glass on his head, causing a hot white dot to start forming on his forehead. "Where are your rebel friends now?" Mike laughed evilly.

"Mike, your Pop Tarts are ready!" Mike's mother's voice called from downstairs.

"Alright!" Mike said as he headed out the door. As soon as he left, Robin screamed in pain from the burning sensation in his forehead. He quickly ran over to a bowl of cereal and dunked his head into it to put out the burn. Corrin then walked by pulling darts off his body.

"Are you all right?" Robin lifted his head up and nodded. "I'm proud of you, Robin. A lesser man would've talked under such torture."

"I sure hope this isn't permanent." Robin muttered as he looked at his reflection with a spoon and saw that he had a burn mark on his forehead.

"Still no word from Hoshido. I'm sure we're not far from the station."

Robin then noticed that the door was open slightly. "The door! It's open! We're free!"

"But Robin, we don't know what's out there!"

"I'll tell you wh-" Robin suddenly stopped and screamed as the mutant toys surrounded them. "They're going to eat us, Corrin! Do something!"

"Shield your eyes!" Corrin tried to fire off a Dragon Fang, but the light only blinked in the mutant toy's faces. "Oh, no! It's not working! My energy can't be drained already!"

"You idiot! You're a toy! Use your karate chop action! Get away!" Robin grabbed Corrin and started to press a button on his back repeatedly, causing his arm to chop at the mutants.

"What are you doing?! Stop that!"

"Back! Back, you savages! Back!"

"Robin, stop it!"

"Sorry guys, but dinner's canceled." Robin then ran out of the room, leaving Corrin behind. "There is no place like home. There is no place like home. There is no place like home!" He nearly bumped into Tiberius, almost waking him up. Corrin then grabbed Robin and dragged him to the corner.

"Another stunt like that, tactician, and you're gonna get us killed!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Robin growled, but was quickly shushed.

Corrin began to sneak past the sleeping dog to the other end of the hallway. Once he made the all clear sign, Robin began to quietly make his way to the other end, only for , causing the to wake up from the loud noise. "What do we do now?"

"Split up!" Robin and Corrin began to run from the as it chased them down the hallway. Robin ran towards a closet and quickly closed the door while Corrin went and hid in a bedroom. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he heard a voice call his name, which caught his attention. It was a commercial on the television which showed an action figure that looked just like him. It showed playing with all of the things that he had, such as his karate chop action, Dragon Fang, and wings. At the end of the commercial, the announcer stated that he an action figure and the he was "not a flying toy". Right at that moment, Corrin made a devastating realization. Robin was right. He wasn't the real Corrin of Hoshido after all. He was just a toy. This whole Dragon Prince ego was just a delusion the entire time. Corrin sighed in sadness as he walked out of the room, completely despaired about the truth.

During the "I Will Go Sailing No More" song, Corrin walks down the hallways of Mike's house in sadness and shame. Now that he knew the truth about being just a toy, he felt like he had been living in a lie his entire life. However, when Corrin looked at a window, determination filled his body. He wasn't going to let that fact bring him down. He was going to prove that he really was a Dragon Prince. After climbing all the way up the stair railing and getting into position, Corrin pressed the button that released his dragon wings, and began to ready himself. With a "To Infinity and Beyond", he jumped off the railing and for a moment, it felt like he was really flying and that he was going to make it out the window. However, that feeling of hope didn't last long as he began to fall towards the ground, shock and betrayal occupying his face. Corrin landed on the floor at the bottom of the staircase rather painfully. He then looked to see that his left arm was completely detached from his body, and he just lay there in despair.

Just then, Mike's sister Stacy came out of her room, and she noticed Corrin lying on the floor. She picked him up and took him to her room.

Once the coast was clear, Robin came out of the closet and once he was able to untangle himself from a string of Christmas lights, he looked into Stacy's room and saw that she was having a tea party with her dolls, and Corrin was in there with his left arm completely severed. Robin gasped and quickly ran into the room once Stacy got out when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Corrin! Corrin, are you okay?"

"Gone! It's all gone! Whoo-whoo! Bye-bye! See ya!" Corrin moaned, almost slurring his words.

"What happened to you?"

"One minute you're defending the entire continent, and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling with...Marie Antoinette and her little sister."

Robin looked over at the two headless dolls that sat right across from Corrin and became a bit freaked out. "Umm...okay, Corrin. I think you have had enough tea for today, so let's just get you out of here, and-"

"Don't you get it?! You see the hat?! I am Mrs. Nesbitt!" Corrin laughed maniacally.

"Snap out of it, Corrin!" Robin grabbed Corrin's severed arm and slapped him across the face with it, causing him to snap back to his senses.

"Y-You're right, I-I-I'm so sorry. I am just a little depressed, that's all. I can get through this." Corrin slowly walked out of the room holding his arm, mumbling to himself.

"Yes. There you go, Corrin. You can get through your troubles." Robin said assuringly.

"OH, I'M A SHAM!" Corrin cried as he fell to his knees, moaning out in despair while Robin tried to shush him. "Look at me! I can't even fly out of a window! But did the hat look good? Tell me the hat looked good, and the apron is a bit much."

"Out the window! Corrin, you are a genius! Come on, this way." Robin picked up the string of Christmas lights and headed back towards Mike's room.

"Years of dragon training WASTED!" Corrin shouted in anguish as Robin dragged him down the hallway.


	6. Amiibo Story Part 6

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 6

* * *

Later that day in Kevin's room, Dark Pit and Marth were playing Battleship.

"Hey, guys! Hey!" Dark Pit and Marth looked over to the window and saw Robin waving to them from Mike's window.

"Son of a building block. It's Robin!" Dark Pit muttered.

"He's in the psycho's bedroom!"

"Hi!"

"Everyone! It's Robin!" Marth called, and everyone rushed over to the window.

"We are going to get out of here, Corrin!" There was no answer. "Corrin?" Robin looked and saw Corrin sitting on the floor, playing with his disembodied arm.

Kirby, Ivysaur, and Palutena looked through the window. "Hey, look!" Kirby pointed out.

"Robin!" Palutena gasped in relief.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!"

"I knew you'd come back, Robin!" Ivysaur said.

"What are you doing over there?" Palutena asked.

"It's a long story, Lady Palutena. I'll explain later. Here, catch this!" Robin threw the string of Christmas lights to the window, and Ivysaur managed to catch it with his vines.

"I got it!"

"He got it, Robin!" Kirby called out excitedly.

"Good going, Ivy! Now, just tie it on to something."

"Wait! Wait! I got a better idea! How about we DON'T!" Dark Pit suggested as he grabbed the string of lights away from Ivysaur.

"Hey!"

"Pittoo!" Palutena scolded.

"Did you all take stupid pills this morning?! Have you forgotten what he did to Corrin? And now you want to let him back over here?"

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong, Dark Pit. Corrin is fine! Corrin is right here. He's with me!"

"You are a liar!"

"No, I'm not! Corrin, come over here and you just tell the nice toys that you're not dead." Corrin did not respond, as he continued to his with his arm. "Just a second." Robin told the others, and then frantically walked over to the edge of the desk. "Corrin! Will you get up here and give me a hand?!" Corrin threw his severed arm onto the desk and it landed by Robin's feet. "Oh, that's very funny, Corrin. THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Hey, Robin? Where'd you go?" Kirby asked.

"He's lying. Corrin ain't there." Dark Pit told him.

Robin quickly rushed back to the window and pretended to notice something in the room. "Oh, hi Corrin! Why don't you say hello to the guys over there?" He held the end of Corrin's arm from behind the window and tried to imitate his voice. "Hi there, everybody. To infinity and beyond!"

"Hey look! It's Corrin!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey Corrin. Let's show the guys our new secret best friends handshake. Give me five, man!"

"Something's screwy here." Marth muttered.

"So, you see? We are friends now, guys. Aren't we, Corrin?" Robin imitated Corrin's voice again. "You bet. Give me a hug." Robin made Corrin's arm wrap around his neck and pull him forward. "Oh, I love you too."

"See? It is Corrin. Now give back the lights, Dark Pit." Ivysaur said.

"Wait just a minute. What are you trying to pull?" Dark Pit asked.

"Nothing." Robin shrugged innocently, accidentally revealing that he was holding Corrin's severed arm. Everyone screamed in terror, and Kirby quickly turned away to barf.

"Oh, that is disgusting." Marth muttered in disgust.

"Murderer!" Dark Pit shouted.

"No! No, no, no, no!"

"You murdering dog!"

"No, it is not what you think, I swear!"

"Save it for the jury. I hope Mike pulls your head off, you creep!" Dark Pit dropped the string of lights.

"No! No! Don't leave! Don't leave! You have got to help us, please! You don't know what it's like over here!"

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Dark Pit told the others.

"Go back to your lives, citizens. Show's over." Marth said, and then everyone left except for Ivysaur.

"Come back, Ivy! Ivy, please! Please listen to me!" Robin begged, but Ivysaur found himself unable to look at him in the eyes and then closed the blinds. "No! No! Come back! I-I-I-VY!"

* * *

Later that day, a storm brewed over at Mike's house. Robin slumped over the window sill in defeat. He then heard strange sounds from behind him, and then turned around to see the mutant toys surrounding Corrin. "Corrin!" He grabbed the severed arm and jumped down from the desk. "Go away, you disgusting freaks!" The mechanical spider with a baby face then charged at him and grabbed the arm and tried to pull it away. "Alright back! Back, you cannibals!" Robin lost his grip on Corrin's arm and then flew across the room and crashed into the wall. He then looked to see that the mutant toys were now swarming around Corrin and quickly ran towards the mob. "He is still alive, and you are not going to get him, you monsters!" Robin furiously threw the mutant toys aside, and his anger turned to confusion as he saw Corrin sitting up with his arm now attached back to his body. "Hey, they fixed you! But...But they're cannibals. We saw them eat those other toys."

The mutant toys then moved aside to reveal that the doll with the raptor head had their heads taped back to their proper bodies and then they all stared innocently at Robin.

"Uh...sorry. I...I thought that you were going to..." Robin laughed nervously. "You know, eat my friend." The mutant toys then retreated into the dark corners of the room. "Hey! No, no, wait! Hey! What's wrong?"

"Mike!" Mike's mother's voice called.

"Not now, Mom! I'm busy!"

"Mike!" Robin tried to pick up Corrin, but he went limp as he grabbed him. "Corrin! Come on, get up! Get up..." He began to drag him towards the bed, but they were going too slow. "Fine. Let Mike trash you. But don't blame me." Robin left Corrin alone in the middle of the floor and hid underneath a milkcrate just as Mike came in carrying a big box.

"It came! It finally came!" Mike quickly placed the box on his workbench and ripped it open. "The big one." He pulled out a rocket out of the box. "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children. Cool!" Mike then looked around the room. "What am I gonna blow? Hey, where's that whimpy tactician figure?" He spotted the milkcrate and picked it up, but he couldn't see the tactician. However, Robin was holding onto the inside of the crate for dear life. There was then a loud noise, and Mike looked down to see that he was stepping on and he had activated his Dragon Fang. "Yes! I've always wanted to send a prince into orbit."

Mike grabbed Corrin and the milkcrate and placed them on a workbench and threw a toolbox on top of the crate, the impact causing Robin to fall from his hiding place, and he quickly his under a magazine at the bottom of the crate. He watched helplessly as Mike took out a roll of electrical tape from the toolbox and taped Corrin to the rocket. Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning. "Oh, no..." Mike looked over to the window and when he saw the storm brewing outside. "Aw, man!"

Robin sighed in relief, but his relief didn't last long as Mike's face lit up as he stared at Corrin. "Mike Vincent reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast..." He placed Corrin down on the desk, wound up his alarm clock and placed it next to him. "Sunny. Sweet dreams." Mike laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Kevin's mother tucked him into bed. "I looked everywhere honey, but all I could find was your hat."

"But what if we leave them behind?" Kevin asked groggily.

"Oh, don't worry honey, I'm sure we'll find Robin and Corrin before we leave tomorrow." Kevin shut his eyes and his mother turned off the light and left the room. As soon as she left, a box moved side to side on the floor.

"I need air!" Kirby gasped, and then popped out from the top of the box, coughing out packing peanuts as Dark Pit appeared right beside him.

"Will you quit moving around?!" Dark Pit asked angrily.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I get so nervous before I travel."

"How did I get stuck with _you_ as a moving buddy?" Dark Pit muttered as he got back into the box.

"Everyone else was picked." Kirby replied as he went back inside with him.

Palutena peeked from behind one of the boxes and looked up at Kevin sleeping with his hat clutched to his chest. "Oh Robin, if only you could see how much Kevin misses you."

* * *

Thunder rumbled as rain poured outside. Mike was fast asleep on his bed. Robin tried to move his milkcrate prison, but it wouldn't budge with the heavy toolbox at top. He then looked across the desk to see Corrin sitting dejectedly with the rocket strapped to his back.

"Psst! Hey, Corrin!" Robin whispered, but there was no response. He picked up a stray washer lying on the desk and threw it at Corrin, and he finally lifted his head and turned to look at him lifelessly.

"Hey! Get over here and see if you can get this toolbox off me." Corrin just looked away from Robin and lowered his head. "Oh come on, Corrin. I...Corrin, I can't do this without you. I need your help."

"I can't help. I can't help anyone." Corrin finally answered sadly.

"Why, sure you can, Corrin. You can get me out of here and then I'll get that rocket off you, and we'll make a break for Kevin's house."

"Kevin's house. Mike's house. What's the difference?"

"Oh Corrin, you've had a big fall. You must not be thinking clearly."

"No Robin, for the first time I am thinking clearly." Corrin looked down at himself. "You were right all along. I'm not a Dragon Prince. I'm just a toy. A stupid little insignificant toy."

"Woah, hey-wait a minute. Being a toy is a lot better than being a Dragon Prince."

"Yeah, right."

"No, it is. Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a Dragon Prince, pal. It's because you're a TOY! You are HIS toy."

"But why would Kevin want me?"

"Why would Kevin want you?! Look at you! You're a Corrin. Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got wings, your sword glows, you talk, your helmet does that...that whoosh thing...you are a cool toy." Robin then paused and looked at himself. "As a matter of fact you are too cool. I mean...I mean what chance does a toy like me have against a action figure? All I can do is hold my sword and tome. Why would Kevin ever want to play with me, when he's got you? I am the one that should be strapped to that rocket." Robin slumped down dejectedly against the crate with his back turned to Corrin.

Corrin lifted up his foot and saw Kevin's name slightly faded. He then looked back at Robin and a look of determination spread across his face.

"Listen Corrin, forget about me. You should get out of here while you can." There was nothing but silence for a long moment. Robin turned around and saw that Corrin was gone and before he could figure out where he went, the entire crate began to shake. He looked up to see him on top of the crate trying to push off the toolbox.

"Corrin! What are you doing? I thought you were-"

"Come on, tactician. There's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you out of this thing."

"Yes, sir!" Robin and Corrin began to push the crate together, and they finally managed to get it to move, but rather slowly. "Come on, Corrin! We can do it!"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a truck outside, and the two of them looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to rise, and that a moving truck was pulling up to the front of Kevin's house.

"Robin! It's the moving van."

"We have got to get out of here...NOW!"

Corrin placed his feet onto the wall and began to push with all his might. The crate began to move over to the edge of the desk. "Come on, Corrin." The gap was then wide enough for Robin to fit through, and he jumped down and landed onto the floor. "Alright. Corrin! Hey! I'm out!"

"Almost...there..." Corrin grunted as he continued to push the toolbox as he didn't hear. Robin laughed nervously as the crate and the toolbox crashed right on top of him. Corrin fell onto the desktop and looked over at Mike, who was just stiring in his bed.

"I wanna ride the pony..."

Corrin sighed in relief as Mike didn't wake up and looked over the edge of the workbench. "Robin! Robin, are you alright?!"

Robin lifted himself out from under the rubble in a daze. "No, I'm fine...I'm okay..."

Suddenly, the alarm clock went off next to Mike's bed, and Robin quickly his under the toolbox and Corrin froze. Mike then woke up and his eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Time for lift-off!" He jumped out of bed and grabbed Corrin before bolting out of the room. "To infinity and beyond!"

Robin quickly leapt to his feet and ran across the room. He managed to get out the door before it closed and was confronted by Tiberius, who ran straight down the hallway towards him. "Back! Back! Down! Down!" Robin screamed as he slammed the door shut just in time. "Okay, what do I do?" Come on Robin, think!" He looked around the room and saw the mutant toys. "Guys!" The mutant toys then scattered and hid. "No, no, no! Wait! Listen, please! There's a good toy down there and he's...he's going to be blown to bits in a few minutes all because of me. I have got to save him!" Robin paused for a moment. "But I need your help."

There was no response. Robin then noticed that the baby head with the spider body was peeking out timidly from under the bed. "Please. He's my friend. He's the only one I've got." The mutant toy crawled out and the others emerged from the shadows and gathered around him. "Thank you. Okay. I think I know what to do. We're going to have to break a few rules, but if it works, it will help everybody."


	7. Amiibo Story Part 7

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story Part 7

* * *

At long last, the day had come for Kevin and his family to move out. The moving men had just finished loading the last of the boxes into a truck, and everything was almost set. Kevin took one last look at his empty room with Corrin's box in hand, and then let out a sad sigh.

* * *

In the backyard next door, Mike came out of the shed holding a bunch of materials. "Houston to Mission Control. Come in, Control." He threw the junk next to Corrin. "Launch pad is being constructed!"

Upstairs in the hallway, Tiberius was right outside the bedroom door, waiting to attack anything that comes out. Inside the room, Robin had come up with a plan to rescue Corrin.

"Alright, listen up. I need Pump Boy here, Ducky here. Legs?" A toy fishing rod with fasion doll legs stepped forward. "You're with Ducky. RollerBob and I don't move until we get the signal. Clear?" The mutants all nodded in understanding. "Okay, let's move!"

The toys all split up and got into position. Legs and Ducky climbed into the heating duct and headed down the right tunnel. The Hand-in-the-box managed to reach the bedroom door from stacking on top of several other toys. Robin hopped onto a skateboard with a soldier's upper torso. "Wind the frog!" A racecar toy with arms began to wind up a tin frog with monster truck wheels.

Meanwhile, Legs and Ducky had made it out of the heating vent and headed towards a junction box sitting in the center of the floor. They lifted up the junction box to lift up the broken porch light outside, and checked outside to see if the coast was clear.

Inside Mike's room, all of the other toys stood in their positions and had their eyes fixed on Robin. "Wait for the signal."

Ducky hooked himself onto Legs's fishing reel and lowered himself through the open hole. Once he was hanging halfway down the front door, he began to swing back and fourth until he reached the doorbell and pressed it, which was the signal for Robin and the others to move.

"Go!" Robin commanded, and the Hand-in-the-box opened the bedroom door and the frog was released, zipping through Tiberius's legs and down the hallway. The dog began to chase the frog down the stairs and towards the front door.

"I'll get it!" Stacy's voice called from another room.

"Alright, let's go." Robin helped the rest of the mutant toys onto the skateboard, and it used its front arms to propel them down into the hallway.

The doorbell then rang again, and Stacy quickly went over. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She opened the front door, only to find that there was no one there and she didn't notice Ducky on the floor of the porch.

Just then, the frog zoomed down the stairs with Tiberius chasing after it. It leaped off the last step, sped right through Stacy's legs, and out the front door. She looked backed inside to see the dog just as Ducky caught the frog and they were reeled back up to the roof. Tiberius burst right through Stacy's legs, knocking her over and running out the door to the empty porch. "Tiberius!" She shouted in annoyance. Tiberius then realized that he had been tricked, but before he could get back inside, Stacy slammed the front door shut. "Stupid dog." As she headed into another room, she didn't notice Robin and the others zipping down the stairs and towards the kitchen. They sped underneath the kitchen table, through the maze of chair legs, and straight towards the doggie door.

"Lean back!" The toys then all pushed back, which caused the skateboard to do a wheelie and they flew right through the doggie door and into the bushes in the backyard. They then peeked out from the bushes to see Corrin strapped to the launchpad while Mike was still in the toolshed.

"Uh, Mission Control...is the launchpad construction complete?" Mike imitated static noise. "Uh, Roger, rocket is no secured to guide wire. We are currently obtaining the...ignition sticks. Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by-"

Ducky, Legs, and the frog shot out into the yard from a drain pipe and gave a thumbs-up to Robin.

"Let's go!" The toys then all scattered to their positions in the yard.

"Hey, Mom! Where are the matches? Oh, oh, wait, here they are. Nevermind."

Robin ran towards Corrin, who noticed him approaching. "Robin?! Great! Help me out of this thing!" Robin suddenly stopped and shushed him. "What?!"

"It's okay. Everything is under control." Robin whispered loudly, and then froze onto the grass.

"Robin?! What are you doing?!" Corrin asked, but then Mike came out of the toolshed and quickly froze in place.

"Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch-" Mike then noticed Robin lying on the ground. "Hey! How'd you get out here?" He picked him up and examined him for a while, and then smiled. "Oh well, you and I can have a cookout later." Mike stuck a match in Robin's robe and then tossed him onto the grill. "Houston, do we have permission to launch? Uh, Roger, permission granted. You are confirmed at T minus 10 seconds." While Mike began to count down, the mutant toys all scattered into their final positions. He lit up a match and grinned as he began to move it towards the fuse. "And counting. Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"Reach for the sky!" A voice suddenly spoke. Mike pulled away from the fuse and looked to see Robin lying lifelessly on top of the grill. "It's time to tip the scales!"

"What?!" Mike went over to Robin and picked him up.

"It would seem our fates have joined."

"It's busted." Mike was about to throw away Robin, when he started talking again.

"Who are you calling busted, Buster?!" Mike stopped and looked at Robin again. "That's right. I am talking to YOU, Mike Vincent. We do not like being blown up, Mike, or smashed, or ripped apart."

Mike realized that there was no buttons or anything, and that Robin was talking all by himself. "W-W-W-We?"

"That's right. Your toys." The remains of broken toys started to rise from the ground led by the mutant toys from the bedroom. They all marched forward and formed a circle around Mike, who was too terrified to move. "From now on, you must take good care of your toys. Because if you don't, we will find out, Mike. We toys can see everything." Mike gasped and then Robin came to life and said three words. "So play nice."

Mike screamed in terror, and then dropped Robin and quickly ran inside. "The toys! The toys are alive!" Sensing the fear in him, Stacy thrust her doll in his face, causing him to scream in terror and run upstairs.

In the backyard, the toys were all congratulating each other. "Nice work, everyone. Good job. Coming out of the ground, that was a stroke of genius!"

"Robin!" Robin turned around to see Corrin, who was still strapped to the rocket, reaching his hand out to him. "Thanks." The two of them shook hands just as the sound of a car horn honking could be heard, and they quickly looked over next door to see Kevin and his family getting into the van. "Robin! The van!"

Robin quickly hoisted Corrin off the pole he was tied to. "We have to run! Thanks guys." He said to the mutant toys as they both quickly ran over to the fence. "Quick!" Robin jumped through the slats in the fence, but Corrin became stuck due to the rocket tied to him. Robin climbed onto the rear bumper of the van before he noticed that Corrin was missing, and then looked back to see him stuck in the fence.

"Just go! I'll catch up!"

Robin jumped down and ran back to get Corrin out just as the van began to pull out of the driveway. He managed to pull him out of the fence and the two of them ran out into the street to see the van dive off. They then turned around to see the moving van heading right towards them, and ducked just in time. After the truck passed, Corrin began to run after it with Robin close behind.

"Come on!"

Tiberius lay on the front porch of house, and he perked up upon seeing Robin and Corrin running down the street after the moving truck and began to chase after them.

As Corrin ran closer to the truck, he noticed a strap dangling off the back of the truck and quickly jumped forward and managed to grab it and climb up onto the bumper. Robin then jumped towards the strap but it was just out of reach for him. "You can do it, Robin."

Robin gave a mighty leap and caught hold of the strap. "Whew, I made it." He started to climb up when he saw Corrin's face go pale. He quickly looked behind himself to see Tiberius chasing after them. He leaped forward and bit down on one of Robin's legs, causing him to scream and start kicking him with the other leg. "Get away, you stupid dog! Down! Down!" Tiberius began to tug on Robin, pulling him down towards the end of the strap.

"Hold on, Robin!"

"I can't do it! Take care of Kevin for me!"

"NOOO!" Corrin shouted as he leaped off the truck and onto Tiberius's snout, grabbing the dog's eyelids and snapping them, causing him to let go of Robin with a yelp. Tiberius began to buck wildly as Corrin grabbed onto his face.

"Corrin!" The moving truck continued to move down the street, leaving Tiberius and Corrin behind. Robin quickly climbed up onto the bumper and unlocked the back door of the truck, struggling to get the heavy door open. Suddenly, the van and moving truck stopped at a stoplight, causing him to slam into the door, and it flew upwards with him holding on. Robin scanned the inside of the truck and he spotted a box labeled with Kevin's toys.

Down the street, Tiberius flung Corrin off his face, causing him to tumble under a parked car. He ran over to the car, but was too big to get under it.

Inside the moving van, Robin ripped open one of the boxes, causing the toys inside to wince and moan from the sudden brightness. "What?!"

"Are we there already?" Kirby asked.

"Robin?! How'd you-" Ivysaur began, before Robin slid the box aside and began rummaging through the next box. The other toys grumbled in confusion as they poked their heads out of the box.

"A-ha! There you are!" Robin pulled out Yoshi and his remote control from the second box.

"Hey! What's he doing?" Dark Pit asked.

Robin ran to the back of the truck and threw Yoshi out onto the street, causing everyone to scream in horror.

"He's at it again!" Kirby shrieked.

Robin turned on the remote and steered Yoshi past Tiberius and under the parked car where Corrin was hiding.

The traffic light then turned green and the van and truck began moving again.

"Get him!" Dark Pit shouted, and then everyone got out of their boxes and started charging at Robin.

"No, no!" Robin continued to steer the remote while trying to avoid the angry mob of toys.

Corrin jumped onto Yoshi's back and they raced towards the moving truck. Tiberius was right on their heels and was about to grab Corrin again.

R.O.B. then picked up Robin and began to spin him around, causing Yoshi to start running around in circles in the street, much to Tiberius's confusion. R.O.B. then threw Robin onto the floor, and Yoshi started to go straight down the street again with Tiberius close behind.

Marth jumped off a pile of boxes and onto Robin, causing Yoshi to hop in the air and throw Corrin up and down. He managed to land back on the dinosaur backwards.

The stoplight then turned red again and Corrin and Yoshi raced straight for the moving truck. Tiberius blindly followed them, but then skidded to a halt just as a car headed towards him. The car swerved out of the way and crashed into another car, which caused many cars to pile up around him, completely trapping him. Corrin and Yoshi managed to get out safely on the other side.

The mob of toys lifted up Robin and began to head towards the back of the truck. "No wait! You don't understand! Corrin is out there! We have to help him!"

"Toss him overboard!" Dark Pit ordered.

"No, no, no, wait!" Robin tried to protest as the toys tossed him out onto the road, and they all cheered as the truck drove off. Robin turned around and ducked just a car passed over him. He then tried to get up again when Corrin and Yoshi came heading towards him.

"Robin!" Yoshi then swept up Robin and kept running.

"Well, thanks for the ride."

"Look out!" Corrin shouted as the three of them were about to slam into the rear tire of a car. Robin screamed and gave the steering wheel on the remote a hard left, barely avoiding the tire and moving up under the car.

"Now let's catch up to that truck!" Robin flicked the switch on the remote control and Yoshi began to speed up towards the moving truck.

The toys in the van continued to congratulate each other, when Olimar noticed something. "Guys! Guys! Robin's riding Yoshi! And Corrin is with him!"

"What?!" They toys all rushed over to the edge of the open truck. Palutena looked to see that it really was them.

"It is Corrin! Robin was telling the truth!"

"What have we done?!" Ivysaur asked in shock.

"Great. Now I have guilt." Kirby muttered.

Yoshi began to get even closer to the truck. "We are almost there."

"R.O.B.! The ramp!" Palutena called, and then R.O.B. pushed a lever on the side that lowered the ramp.

Robin and Corrin noticed that the ramp was about to come down right on top of them. "Look out!" Corrin shouted, and then Yoshi pulled back just before the ramp slammed down onto the road, causing sparks to fly everywhere from the metal scraping on the pavement.

"Quick! Hold onto my bud!" Ivysaur told the other toys, and Dark Pit and Kirby grabbed onto his bud as he extended his vine out from the truck towards the road. Robin gave Corrin the remote and reached his hand out to grab the vine and managed to grab hold.

"That a boy, Ivy!" Dark Pit said.

Suddenly, Yoshi began to slow down, causing Ivysaur's vine to start stretching out. "Robin! Robin! Speed up!"

"Speed up!" Robin told Corrin.

"The batteries! They're running out!"

Yoshi began to slow down even more and started to weave side-to-side. Ivysaur began to lose grip on Robin's hand as his vine was being stretched to the limit. "I can't hold on much longer!"

"Ivy! Hang on!" Robin called out, but Ivysaur's vine slipped, sending it back into the moving truck and knocking over the other toys. Yoshi stopped right into the road, and they watched as the moving truck drove away. Corrin threw the remote to the ground in frustration. "Great!" Robin muttered sarcastically.

"Robin! The rocket!"

"The match!" Robin took out the match from his robe. "Yes! Thank you, Mike!" He quickly ran behind Corrin and striked the match against the ground, but just as he was about to light the fuse, a car rushed by right over them, completely putting out the match. Robin clenched the burnt match in his hands and then fell to the ground in despair. "No-o-o! No, no, no, no! No-o-o!"

Unable to watch the tactician cry, Corrin lowered his head, blocking the sun from his view. As his shadow passed over him, Robin stopped whimpering and looked at his hand. A white dot formed on it like when Mike used the magnifying glass on him. Robin grabbed Corrin and aligned his helmet so that the white dot hit the fuse.

"Robin?! What are you doing?"

"Hold still, Corrin!" The fuse then lit up.

"You did it! Next stop, Kevin."

Robin jumped onto Yoshi and then stopped smiling when he realized something. "Wait a minute. I just lit up a rocket. Rockets explode!" The three then rocketed forward, speeding down the road incredibly fast until the moving truck could be seen.

Inside the truck, the toys all gathered around Ivysaur, whose vine was splayed out on the floor. "I should've held on longer."

Olimar then looked out the back again. "Look! Look! It's Robin and Corrin! Coming up fast!" The other toys rushed over to the opening and cheered.

The rocket was going so strong, it began to lift Robin and Corrin into the air off of Yoshi. Robin tried to hold on, but was gradually starting to lose grip.

The toys' cheering then turned to screaming as they all rushed to get out of the way.

"Take cover!" Kirby shouted.

Robin completely let go of Yoshi and him and Corrin were sent up into the air and Yoshi was sent flying into the back of the truck and smashed right into Dark Pit.

The rocket began to propel Robin and Corrin even higher into the air. "This is the part where we blow up!"

"Not today!" Corrin pressed the button on his chest, causing his dragon wings to pop out and remove the tape that held him to the rocket. The two of them began to plummet towards the earth just as the rocket blew up. Robin screamed and quickly covered his eyes as Corrin banked under some power lines and went soaring upwards.

Robin opened his eyes and saw that they were flying. "Hey, Corrin! You're flying!"

"This isn't flying. This is falling, with style!"

"To infinity and beyond!" Robin exclaimed as they continued to soar through the air, passing over the moving truck. "Uh, Corrin? We missed the truck!"

"We're not aiming for the truck!" Corrin replied as they flew right over the van's sun roof and dropped right into the car and landed in an open box right next to Kevin.

Kevin turned and discovered Robin and Corrin lying in the box. "Hey! Wow!"

"What? What is it?" His mother asked.

"Robin! Corrin!"

"Oh great, you found them. Where were they?"

"Here in the car!"

"See? Now, what did I tell you? Right where you left them."

Kevin hugged Robin and Corrin, and they both gave a wink to each other.

* * *

It was Christmas morning at Kevin's new house, and he and his family were unwrapping presents under the tree. While they were doing so, one of the Christmas lights moved aside to reveal that Fox was hiding in the tree to spy on them. He then gestured for his crew to turn on the baby monitor that was wedged inside the tree so that the toys in Kevin's room could hear what was going on.

"Frankincense, this is Myrrh. Come in, Frankencense."

Corrin sat on the edge of Kevin's bed and Marth stood on the nightstand next to the monitor listening intently.

"Hey, heads up everybody! It's showtime." Marth called out, and the rest of the toys were all mingling with each other like they were having their own Christmas party.

"Oh, it's time!" Kirby said, and everyone ran over towards the monitor. Robin was about to follow them when someone suddenly pulled him backwards.

"Oh! Lady Palutena!" Robin rubbed his neck in slight pain. "There has got to be a less painful way to get my attention."

"Merry Christmas, tactician." Palutena greeted with a smile, and then pointed her staff upwards where a group of centurions were holding mistletoe.

"Say, is that mistletoe?" Robin asked.

"Yep!" Palutena answered as she dropped her staff, dipped Robin and started to kiss him repeatedly.

The rest of the toys gathered around the monitor in excitement.

"Maybe Kevin will get another puffball, like a small one. That way, I could be like a big brother." Kirby laughed with Ivysaur.

"Quiet everyone, quiet!" Corrin ordered.

"Molly's first present is...A Rosalina. Repeat. A Rosalina." Fox announced over the monitor.

"Way to go, Kuro!" Marth congratulated.

"Gee, I better shave." Dark Pit muttered to himself.

Robin climbed up onto the bed alongside Corrin with kisses all over his face.

"Come in, Frankincense is now opening his first present-" There was then static and Corrin banged on the side of the monitor, but there was nothing.

"Corrin. Corrin of Hoshido. You are not worried, are you?" Robin asked.

"Me? No, no, no, no..." Corrin paused for a moment. "Are you?"

Robin laughed. "Now Corrin, what could Kevin possibly get that is worse than you?!"

"Oh, what is it? What is it?" Kevin's voice asked. Barking could be heard from downstairs. "Wow! A puppy!"

Robin and Corrin looked at each other with wide eyes, and then half-smiled as they laughed weakly.

 **The End**


	8. The Smash Bros Movie Part 1

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 1

* * *

At the very top of a dark mountain, a man was guarding something, sensing that something was coming.

"He is coming. Cover your butt."

"Cover the what?" One of the guards asked as the door suddenly burst open and a giant humanoid entered.

"Robin."

"Lord Tabuu."

"You've hidden the Dark Cannon well, young man. Primids, destroy him!" Tabuu ordered.

"Your Primids are no match for a Master Brawler, for I see everything!" Robin sent a bunch of bolts of lightning towards Tabuu, but he easily deflected them and knocked him down. "My eyes!"

"The Dark Cannon, the most powerful super weapon is mine." Tabuu went over to the chest and opened it up, revealing a black cannon. "Ah, the Dark Cannon! Now my evil power will be unlimited! Can you feel me?!"

"I can feel you." A Primid answered as they started to carry the cannon.

"Whoo! Nothing's gonna stop me now!"

"Wait! There is a prophecy."

"Oh, now there's a prophecy."

"About the Monado."

"Oh yes, the supposed missing Monado that can somehow magically disarm the Dark Cannon. Give me a break!"

Robin got up and looked at Tabuu, his eyes suddenly shining brightly. "One day a talented lass or fellow, a Special one with hair of yellow, will make the Monado found from its hiding refuge underground. And with a noble army at the helm, this Master Brawler will thwart the Dark Cannon and save the realm, and be the greatest, most interesting, most important person of all times. All of this is true, because it rhymes."

"Oh, well. That was a great inspiring legend that you made up." Tabuu scoffed, and then kicked Robin off the edge of a cliff. "The Special one? What a bunch of hippy dippy baloney."

 **8 1/2 years later...**

The sound of an alarm clock beeping woke up a blonde-haired young man named Shulk, who shut it off and jumped out of bed.

"Good morning, apartment! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day!" Shulk pulled out a book from the shelf. "Ah, here it is. The instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy! Step one: breath." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, got that one down. Step two: greet today's smile and say..."

"Good morning, city!" Everyone in the city greeted as they opened their windows.

"Step three: exercise. Jumping Jacks hit 'em! One. Two. Three. I am so pumped up! Step four: shower. And always be sure to keep the soap out of your-AAAAHH! Shave your face, brush your teeth. Comb your hair. Step eight: wear clothes." Shulk almost walked out of his apartment naked. "Woop! Almost forgot that one!" He went back inside and tried on different outfits, but then finally decided on wearing his normal clothes. "Step nine: have a hearty breakfast with the most important people in your life." Shulk sat on the couch in the living room alone with a plant next to him. "Hey, Planty! What do you want do to this morning? Watch TV? Me too!" He turned on the TV where the president was giving a speech.

"Hi, I'm President Tabuu, president of the Smash Corporation and the world. Let's all take extra care to follow the instructions...or else you'll be put to sleep." Tabuu whispered that last part into the microphone. "And don't forget Taco Tuesday's coming next week! That's the day every rule following citizen gets a free taco and my love! Have a nice day, everybody!"

"You have a great day too, President Tabuu. Man, he's such a cool guy. I always wanna hear more of...wait! Did he say put to sleep?!" Shulk was then interrupted by a TV promo.

"Tonight on 'Where Are My Pants?'"

"Honey? Where are my paaaaaaaaaaants?" The man on the TV asked, and Shulk started laughing so hard he fell off the couch.

"What was I just thinking? I don't care. Step eleven: greet your neighbors." Shulk went by greeting everyone he met. "Step twelve: obey all traffic signs and regulations. Step thirteen: enjoy popular music." He turned on the radio in his car.

"Top of the charts again, it's 'Everything is Awesome'."

"Oh, my gosh! I love this song!" Shulk continued to drive as the song started to play. "Always use the turn signal, park between the lines. Drop off dry cleaning before noon, read the headlines, don't forget to smile. Always root for the local sports team."

"Go, sports team!" Everyone cheered.

"Always return a compliment. Hey, you look nice." Shulk complimented a man.

"So do you." Everyone complimented back.

"Drink overpriced coffee!"

"There you go. That's thirty-seven dollars."

Shulk stared at the cashier for a moment. "Awesome!"

Shulk walked to work with his overpriced coffee along with all of the other construction workers doing the same thing. Everything is Awesome continued to play as everyone was working. Eventually, everyone starting to sing along to the song.

"Man, I feel so good right now! I can sing this song for hours!"

 **5 hours later...**

Eventually, everyone had finally finished singing the song, and it was starting to get late.

"When you're part of a team! Whoo, yeah! I'm going to the sports bar after work tonight. Who wants to eat some delicious chicken wings and get crazy?" A construction worker asked.

"Chicken wings? I love chicken wings!"

"Yeah, who wants to share a croissant with this guy?" Another worker asked.

"Croissant! I love croissant!"

"Oh, yeah! I sure do love giant sausages!" Another worker added.

"Giant sausages! No way!" Shulk exclaimed, but no one paid attention to him. "You know what I love to do? Is share a meal with the special people in my life. Reyn, Dunban, Sharla, me and you..." He suddenly walked right into a pole and fell to the ground, causing the paper he was holding to fly out of his hand and blow in the wind. "Ah, no! Wait! Guys, wait up! Okay, I'll meet you there!" Shulk looked through the rubble to find his paper. "Oh, where did it go? Oh, there you are."

Suddenly, he heard a sound from behind him. "I think I just heard a whoosh." Shulk went over to the source of the noise and looked to see someone looking around the construction area for something. "Hey pal, I hate to tell you this, but uh...I don't think you're supposed to be here. Yeah, as the rule specifically states: work light closes at six, it's a hard hat area only. That's not official safety orange." He looked over the person, who was wearing a cape and a mask over their eyes. "If you see anything weird, report it immediately. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to report yyyyyyyyyy..." At that moment the figure took off the mask on their face, revealing that it was a beautiful young woman with dark blue eyes and hair, and Shulk instantly froze and just stood there stuttering. Eventually, the woman got fed up and disappeared.

"Where are you going? Miss, I didn't mean to scare you! I'm so-" Shulk began to go after the woman, but ended up tripping and falling into a large hole in the ground, continuously getting knocked around. He then landed on his back and started leaning towards an area where the walls were painted in rainbow colors. "Hey, that's not so bad." His hard hat then his hit his foot, which caused him to get knocked around on sharp rocks until he fell to the ground. Shulk looked up and noticed a strange red object lying against the wall shining brightly. "What is that?"

"Come here." He heard a voice tell him.

"What do I do?"

"Touch the beams." The voice became even louder.

"I feel like I should touch that." Shulk got up and slowly walked over to the strange object, completely intrigued by its allure. He slowly reached his hand out to touch the object and as soon as he did, he began to have a strange vision of someone reciting some sort of prophecy, and that was the last thing he saw before blacking out.


	9. The Smash Bros Movie Part 2

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 2

* * *

"Wake up. Come on, wake up. Where is the Master Brawler? Where did you find the Monado? Hey?"

Shulk started to come to his senses when he heard a voice. "Good morning apartment...?"

"Wake up!" A bright light suddenly shone on Shulk, waking him up in an instant. Standing in front of him was a wolf. "Where did you find the Monado?"

"The what?"

"The Monado. Where is it?!" Wolf asked angrily as he knocked a chair aside. Shulk got scared by this, and then he noticed that he was in a dark room with his arms shackled to a chair.

"I...I don't...! Where am I? What's happening?"

"What's happening? Playing dumb, Master Brawler."

"No. I...Master Brawler?"

"Oh, so you've never heard of the prophecy?"

"No."

"Or the Special?"

"No! No! I..."

"You are a liar! We'll kill ya!" Wolf started to kick and wrestle the chair around the room. Once he finally calmed down, he walked back to Shulk. "Security cameras picked up this. You were found at the construction site convulsing with a strange weapon."

"That's disgusting!"

"Then why is it permanently stuck to your back?"

Shulk looked behind him to see that the strange weapon was stuck to his back and he started to panic. "Get off me! It won't come off! It's chasing me! Look, it's not my fault! I have no idea how this thing got on my back."

"I believe you. You see the quotations I'm making with my claw hands? It means I _don't_ believe you! Why else would you show up with that thing on your back just three days before President Tabuu is going to use the Dark Cannon to end the world?"

"President Tabuu is gonna end the world? But he's such a good guy! And Smash, they make good stuff; music, dairy products, coffee, TV shows, surveillance systems, all history books, voting machines...Wait a minute."

"Come on, you can't be this stupid."

"Look, this is a misunderstanding. I'm just a regular, normal, ordinary guy. And I'm late to meet my best friends in the whole world, and they're probably missing me right now. They're probably out looking around going, 'Hey, where's Shulk? Hey, where's my best friend Shulk?' And you know what? Ask all my friends, they'll tell you!"

"Oh, we asked them alright. Boom!" Wolf turned on the TV monitor where it showed many of Shulk's colleagues being interviewed. However, none of them seemed to be standing up for him and said that he was nothing compared to them. Once the interviews were over, Shulk looked at the blank screen in devastation.

"There you go. I told you I was a nobody."

"No, it's the perfect cover."

"Cover? Cover for what?"

"I can't break him. Take him to the melting chamber!"

"What?!" Several Primids took Shulk and strapped him to a melting device. "You're going to melt me?! Am I gonna die?"

"President Tabuu. I have him right here, sir. Yes, we've told him he'll live so he doesn't try to escape. But...we're lying to him." Wolf pressed a button to activate the melting device and left.

"Wait, what did he just say?"

"Hold still." A Primid said.

"There's obviously been a mix up here! You've got the wro..." A red beam of light is shot out of the machine at Shulk's back. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Ooow! That is gonna start hurting pretty soon!" As the Primid started to increase the heat a masked figure appeared and began to attack them. After they took them all out, the figure went over to Shulk. "No, no, no!" The person freed him from his iron shackles with their sword. "Whoa! Who are you?" The figure took off their mask to reveal their face and it was the blue-haired woman from earlier. "It's you."

The woman extended her hand towards him. "Come with me if you wanna not die." Shulk was about to grab her hand before Wolf walked in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Wolf started shooting at the two of them as they escaped. "Red alert! Red alert! I need everyone, repeat, everyone, to go after the Special."

"The tunnel's that way!" Shulk tried to follow the woman down the corridor and fell to the ground outside and got a trash can stuck on his head. "Oh, sir, you're brilliant! We'll build a motorcycle out of the alleyway." She hopped on top of the garbage can and removed it and began to gather all kinds of parts through the alley.

"So, uh...didn't catch your name or anything about what you're uh...up to, or what we're doing here."

"It's brilliant, sir, that you pretended to be a nobody. But you can drop the act with me, it's cool."

"Oh, the act." The woman had finished building a really cool looking motorcycle. "Whoa!"

"Jump on. Let's go!"

Shulk jumped onto the back of the motorcycle and they began to drive away. "Hey, uh..."

"Hang on, sir." They sped up as Wolf began to follow them in his Wolfen.

"All units, cut them off on Elm, now!"

"Watch out!" Shulk shouted as the two of them were being chased and shot at.

"Hold on!" The woman managed to avoid the police cars in front of them. "We need to meet up with Robin and tell him the Monado has been found."

"Uh-huh."

"Caught up with them on a rail. Release the Copper Choppers." Wolf commanded.

A helicopter from above dropped down a motorcycle with two cops in it and they started shooting at them but they shot back and managed to get their motorcycle onto the street below.

"Will you please tell me what is happening?"

"I'm rescuing you, sir. You're the one that the prophecy spoke of, you're the Special."

"Me?"

"You found the Monado and the prophecy states that you are the most important, most talented, most interesting and most extraordinary person in the universe. That's you, right?"

"Uh...yes. That's me."

"Great. You drive."

"What?!" The woman jumped up to knock down the helicopter above them, leaving Shulk to drive the motorcycle by himself. He quickly started to lose control over it. "I wanna go home!" A house then appeared right in front of him. "This is not what I meant!" Shulk crashed right through the house and began to swerve all around the road.

"Wow, that's amazing!" The woman jumped off the helicopter and landed onto the bike sitting behind Shulk. "That was incredible! You're even better than the prophecy said you'd be."

"Oh, really?"

"I'm uh...I'm Marth."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was that?" Shulk asked as he tried to avoid hitting another vehicle.

"Marth."

"Marth?"

"Yep."

"What are you, a fashion model?"

"No."

"Oh, that's your name? It's Marth?"

"Yeah."

"Like on your birth certificate it says Marth?"

"Let's not talk about my name!"

"Don't let the Special get away!" Wolf ordered the Primids.

"Hang on, sir."

"What are you doing?"

Marth started to assemble the motorcycle into an aircraft. "Let's fly! Let's head to the secret tunnel."

"Uh...these are the city limits!"

"Let's just head for the tunnel." As they got closer to the wall, it opened up to reveal a secret tunnel.

"You want me to drive into that weird swirly hole? Are you insane?"

"Don't break! Go! Don't stop! Go, now!"

"I can't do this!" Shulk tried to jump out but Marth grabbed him and pulled him back. "That is against the instructions!"

"Wait. What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Any chain restaurant."

"Favorite TV show?"

"Where Are My Pants."

"Favorite song?"

"Everything is Awesome!"

Oh, no!"

Right at that moment they entered the secret tunnel in the wall and it immediately closed up after them, making the police cars chasing them and the helicopter crash into it.

"Darn, darn, darn, darny-darn!" Wolf started kicking around a metal object in anger, and one of the Primids began to run off, and he kicked the metal object into the air and it landed on the running Primid.

* * *

Shulk and Marth had entered a new world, falling from the sky from the portal. Marth landed on the ground on her feet and Shulk landed on his face still screaming from the fall.

"Wait. Where are we?" A sign then came up to announce the new world as The Old West. "This is so weir..." Marth suddenly ran over to Shulk and hit him with a giant cactus. "Ow!"

"You're not the Special! You lied to me!"

"Well, I mean it depends...it really depends on..."

"You're not even a Master Brawler, are you?" Marth turned away and started walking off.

"Uh...I mean I know what a Master Brawler is, why don't you tell me what it is? That way I could see if you're right."

"You ruined the prophecy."

"I'm sorry, okay? You just made being Special sound so good."

"To think I was going to follow you to the end of the universe."

"You were? Well, here's the thing, how do we know for sure that I'm not the Special? We just don't know it yet." Marth suddenly pulled Shulk behind a gravestone upon hearing voices in the distance.

"Quiet!" The two of them watched two cowboys in the distance.

"You all wanna dry turkey leg?"

"Do you have any idea what that does to your colon?" Marth suddenly went in and attacked the two cowboys and knocked them out.

"Oh, my G-O-S-H." Shulk gasped as she threw him a cowboy hat.

"Just put the hat on. Oh, and this. And this, and this. And this." From inside the cowboy's wagon Marth threw Shulk a poncho, gun and a horse. "And by the way, I have a boyfriend." She was now wearing an old fashioned western dress.

"I'm not sure exactly why you bring that up."

"Super serious and you do not want to mess with him."

"Okay."

"So, don't get any ideas."

"I never have any ideas." Shulk sat his horse up and it suddenly ran off. "Wait!" After catching his horse, Shulk caught up with Marth and rode beside her. "Hey, uh...listen. Do you think you can explain to me like why I'm dressed like this and what those big words in the sky were all about and like where we are in time?"

Marth huffed in frustration and her horse did the same. "Your home, Colony 9, is one of many realms in the universe. There's also this one, the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Angel Land, Dreamland, a bunch of others we don't need to mention."

"Mm-hmm."

"Lord Tabuu, or as you think you know him, President Tabuu, stole the Dark Cannon, the most powerful object in the universe..." While Marth was talking Shulk started hearing her speak in a slow and dreamy voice. "Blah, blah, blah. Proper name. Place name. Backstory stuff..."

"Mm-hmm."

"...is the Special. The Special..." Shulk continued to watch Marth and hear her talk in the slow dreamy voice. "I'm so pretty. I like you. But I'm angry with you for some reason."

"Mm-hmm."

"...at the end of the universe, put the Monado with the Dark Cannon and disarm it forever!"

"Great. I think I got it. But just in case, tell me the whole thing again, I wasn't listening."

Marth and the horse huffed in frustration again. "Okay, all the people of the universe were once free to travel and mingle and do whatever they wanted. But President Tabuu was confused by all the chaos, so he erected walls between the worlds and became obsessed with order and perfection, and he stole the mysterious secret super weapon called the Dark Cannon. And he hired Wolf to hunt down all the Master Brawlers, who were always changing everything. Those of us who remained, well we went into hiding, built tunnels to survive. And we searched for the Monado, the only thing that can stop the Dark Cannon."

"The Dark Cannon, I know that. I mean, that wolf, well he said something about the Dark Cannon, President Tabuu was going to use the Dark Cannon to end the world in three days. I can't make any sense of it."

"Taco Tuesday! I knew that was suspicious. There's no time to lose, we must find Robin and get to the Office Tower before it's too late!" Marth and her horse started to rush off.

"Okay. How scary can someone's office be?"

* * *

At the very top of a very tall office tower, Tabuu burst into his office in a cloud of smoke. "Wolf."

Wolf started to back away in fear as Tabuu approached him. "Lord Tabuu, I know the Special got away. But..."

"Don't be so serious. Have I ever shown you my relic collection?" Tabuu showed Wolf a bunch of strange objects. "Nobody knows where this stuff comes from. This one is the cloak of band-aid. I hear it's super painful to take off. You wanna try it on?"

"No, but thank you."

"We've done some great work over the years together, Wolf. Capturing all those Master Brawlers and torturing them and what not."

"Thank you, sir."

"Although, you did let the Monado go. The one thing that can ruin my plans, the one thing that I asked you to take care of. That's super frustrating. It makes me just wanna pick up whoever's standing closest to me and just throw them through this window, and out into the Infinite Abyss of Nothingness!" Tabuu picked up Wolf and banged his head against the large glass window. "I wanna do it so bad."

"I know you do, sir. But please, please don't."

"And it's not just you, Wolf, that keeps messing up my plans. People everywhere are always messing with my stuff. But I have a way to fix that. A way to keep things exactly the way they are supposed to be...permanently." Tabuu turned on the TV monitor to show his Primids carrying the box containing the cannon.

"Behold the most powerful weapon of all the relics. The Dark Cannon! As you can see they're loading the Dark Cannon into a big machine upstairs. I call it "The Tentacle Arm Cannon Outside Sprayer", or Tacos! The S is silent. So on Taco Tuesday it's going to shoot the Dark Cannon over everyone and everything with a bunch of super scary nozzles, like this one." A tentacle reached out and came close to Wolf. "I'll show you how it works."

"Sir, I don't know if this is necessary."

"Oh, don't worry. I won't test it on you. I'll do it on your parents."

"Hiya, son."

"Hi!"

"How's it going in the big city?"

"Mommy, Daddy, what are you doing here?"

"Okay, Pa, I just want you to act naturally. Like you're...you're going about your day."

"Got you."

"Yeah, keep your hand up like that. Ma, scoot two steps into the right." As Me went to move Pa started to turn. "Pa?"

"Uh-huh."

"Why do whenever I talk to Ma you start to move?"

"I'm sorry."

"Get back to where you were!"

Pa went back to his original position. "Here?"

"Perfect. That's great! You can't do anything better, there's no reason why you should move."

"Right."

"Now, Ma, hand on his shoulder. And you..." As Ma went to place her hand on Pa's shoulder he turned. "Pa, you just moved and just wrecked it!"

"Uh-huh."

"You wrecked it! , you see what I'm talking about? All I'm asking for is total perfection. Send in a micro-manager!" A giant robot came up from underground and puts Pa and Ma in place. "Hold still, guys." The tentacle device came over to them. "Then I just shoot them with the Tacos! Does that upset you, Wolf?"

"Um...surely."

"You feel bad for you parents and you want to help them, don't you? Go ahead, finish the job."

"Of course, sir." Wolf went over to fire the cannon, but hesitated. "I can't do it. They're innocent!"

"Just as I thought. You're soft side's making you stop. You've already let the Special get away once."

"Sir."

"I'm just gonna make sure it doesn't happen again. On Taco Tuesday I'm going to shoot the entire universe so that everyone will stop messing with my stuff! Are you gonna be with me or are you gonna be stuck having a tea party with your Mom and Dad?"

Wolf hesitated for a moment, but then turned to his parents with a serious face. "Sorry, Dad. I have a job to do."


	10. The Smash Bros Movie Part 3

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 3

* * *

Shulk and Marth were about to enter a saloon in disguises.

"All you have to do is blend in and act like you belong here."

"Oh, perfect." Shulk entered the saloon and started jumping around while talking in a really bad cowboy accent. "Well, I'll be! I'm a cowboy! Bang-bang, bang-bang-bang! Shoot, shoot, shoot! Bullet, bullet, gun! Zap, zap, zap! Pow, zap, pow!" The whole saloon went quiet and turned to him, and Marth quickly pulled him out. "What are they looking at?"

"I-I-I made a mistake. You should just be still, act like a stool."

Shulk burst back into the saloon bent over like a stool. "Howdy, guys!"

"No, stools don't talk."

"Come sit on me!"

"Stools don't talk." Marth pulled Shulk outside again. "Okay, ssh. Let me show you how it's done." She entered the saloon holding a fan up to her face, and she spit into a corner, and everyone went about their business. "Okay, let's find the tactician and get this over with." Marth noticed a white haired man playing a piano. "There he is." She went over to him. "Robin."

"Who? I have never heard of that man, whom I am not. Who are you?"

"It's me."

"I am a blind man, I cannot see."

"It's Marth."

"Are you a fashion model?"

"What? Why is everybody...?"

"Oh! Wait, wait. Are you the student I used to have who was so insecure she kept changing her name?"

"No! No, no."

"Yes, first Dark Storm..."

"Ssh. No."

"Then Gemini, then there was Neversmile..."

"Whatever."

"Then Freak Face..."

"Ssh-sh. Okay. Okay."

"Then Snazzypants..."

"Alright! Yes!"

Robin stopped playing the piano and turned to Marth. "Meet me upstairs in ten seconds." He then started to walk off when suddenly he banged into the wall and fell to the floor.

10 seconds later, the three of them met upstairs and entered a room full of strange stuff.

"Oh, man. You have a very weirdly decorated place." Shulk commented.

"Robin, we have found the Monado."

"Is it true?"

"Yes, but..."

"Marth, the prophecy states that you are the Special. The embodiment of good, foiler of evil, the most talented, most brilliant, most important person in the universe."

"That would be great, but...Shulk is the one who found the Monado."

"Oh, okay." Robin turned to Shulk. "Shulk! The prophecy states that you are the Special. The most talented..."

"I'm not sure he's the Special, actually, because he's not even a Master Brawler. Watch. Shulk, just given what's around you, build something simple."

"Okay."

"Like an awesome race car."

"Great."

"Go."

"Do you have the instructions?"

"No. You must create the instructions in your mind, my liege." Robin told him.

"Ha. Okay. Race car." Shulk looked around the room. "Um...well, there's a lot of really cool stuff here. I don't see a wheel or...three more wheels."

"See! He can't do it. He will never be a Master Brawler."

"Of course not, not if you keep telling him he can't. He needs to see that he can." Robin went over to Shulk and put his hands on the sides of his head.

"What are you doing?"

"We are entering you mind..."

"What?!"

"To prove that you have to unlock the potential to be a Master Brawler."

Robin and Marth bowed and started moving around Shulk until they were in a vast empty space.

"Whoa! Are we inside my brain right now? It's big. I must be smart."

"Mm-hmm." Marth nodded.

"I am not hearing a lot of activity here." Robin pointed out.

"I don't think he's ever had an original thought in his life."

Shulk laughed. "That's not true. For instance, one time I wanted to have a bunch of my friends over to watch TV. Not unlike this TV that just showed up magically. And not everybody could fit on my one couch. So then I thought what if there was a couch that could double as a bunk bed? Introducing, the double decker couch. So everyone can watch TV together and be buddies!"

"That is literally the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Please, Marth. Let me handle this. That idea is just the worst. There must be something around here that proves his potential. If Master Hand chose him to the Special, there must be a reason."

"Who's Master Hand?" Shulk asked.

"See? He doesn't even know about Master Hand."

"Does he have super gross hands that look like they're made out of big white sausages, like eagle talons mixed with squid?"

"Wait. You've seen...?" Marth began.

Shulk noticed that he was now standing on a large white hand. "Wow! That's what I was just thinking about!"

"How did you...?"

"I had this weird dream when I touched the Monado. Well, I...I mean I wasn't asleep, so it wasn't really dream..."

"Shulk, you had a vision." Robin concluded.

"I did?"

"Master Brawlers spend years training themselves to clear their minds enough to have even a fleeting glimpse of Master Hand. And yet, your mind is already so prodigiously empty that there is nothing in it to clear away in the first place. With proper training you could become a great Master Brawler."

"I could?"

"The prophecy chose you, Shulk."

"But I can't do any of the stuff that the prophecy says I'm supposed to do."

"All you have to do is to believe, then you will see everything. Are you ready, my son?"

"Yes, I am. I think."

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. We must assemble the Master Brawlers."

* * *

Back in the saloon one cowboy pointed his gun at another when Wolf came in on a horse. "Have any of you fellas seen this guy?" He held up a hand drawn picture of Shulk, and town Sheriff spoke up.

"Wait a minute, partner. Draw a cowboy hat on him."

Wolf drew a cowboy hat on the picture of Shulk and show it to the Sheriff.

* * *

"These mechanical birds will get our message out. They will go to an internet cafe and email the remaining Master Brawlers who will meet us in the secret realm of Cloud Cuckoo Land." Robin said as he threw the birds out the window.

"Cuckoo Land? Wait, what happened to that whole training part?"

"Don't worry, Shulk. You're training begins now."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Piano Man, open up!" The sheriff's voice spoke from the other side.

"Your training begins later." The three of them began to make their escape as the Sheriff's men threw a dynamite at the door.

"On three. One..." The deputy pressed the fuse and the door blew open, and they entered the room as Robin, Shulk and Marth escaped through a hatch on the roof.

"I think we're in the clear." Marth whispered.

"Freeze, turkeys!" The three of them looked down to see Wolf and an army of Primids standing right outside the saloon. "All I want is the Monado."

"We would rather he died than give it to you!"

"I...would not rather he died." Shulk muttered.

"Look everybody we can do this the easy way or we can do it..."

"Go, run!" Marth shouted, and the three of them began to run.

"They took the hard way. Fire! Fire!" The Primids started firing at the three as they continued to run and jump across the rooftops.

"Robin! Which way to Cloud Cuckoo Land?" Marth asked.

"Head for the big bright thing in the sky."

"Do you mean the sun?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, yes. That's it."

"Let's get out of here. Here use this." Marth began to quickly build a vehicle.

"What? Wait, what are you doing?" Shulk asked.

"Let's go!" They began to fly off in the vehicle as the Primids continued to shoot at them.

"Goodbye." Wolf aimed and shot his gun at the vehicle. "Boom!" The vehicle exploded and the three of them landed in a water tank and as they fell to the ground Shulk and Robin ended up in a pig pen.

"Ah! I got pigs! I hate pigs!" Shulk screamed.

"Guys, quit playing around in the mud, I could use your help." The two of them followed Marth with the pigs chasing after them.

"Marth, we could really use your help!" As they nearly ran into a robot Marth managed to build another vehicle and used the pigs to help get them away.

"Robin, they're gaining on us! Do something!"

"Let Shulk try!"

"No, let's not let Shulk try! I haven't had any training!"

"That is okay, we will start with how to become a Master Brawler. Step one: trust your instincts."

"Okay. Okay. Um..."

"Do something! Do something!" Marth begged.

"Ah-ha! Take that!" Shulk threw a bunch of rocks from behind him which is immediately gets run over by the army of Primids chasing after them.

"Unless your instincts are terrible." Robin muttered. Just then, the sheriff started shooting at them and a wheel came off their vehicle and they started heading towards a cliff. "No, the wheel!" The vehicle began to go out of control as they headed towards the edge of the cliff.

"I can't control it any longer!"

"Shulk, we need to attach the wheel to something that spins around."

"Um..." Robin's words echoed in Shulk's head until an idea came to his mind. He attached the wheel to his body and made his way down to the side.

"Shulk, where are you going?" Shulk positioned himself to where the wheel would go and help steer the vehicle. "Oh, this better work!" Just as they reached the edge of the cliff Marth managed to turn and avoid going down, but the Primids went over the edge and explodeed as they hit the ground.

"Well done, Shulk!" Robin congratulated.

"Hey, I did it!"

"Wow, you actually did it." Suddenly there was the sound of a train coming. "Train!" The vehicle crashed into the train cars, launching the three into the air and they landed on top of the freight cars of the train. "Oh, no!"

"Get off my train!"

"Run!" The three of them started running across the train and towards the engine as Wolf chased after them, and he aimed at them and Shulk quickly jumped in front of Marth.

"Marth!" Shulk shouted as he got hit.

"He's gonna ram us. Quick, quick, quick! Give me that piece! Build a ramp!" Marth ordered. As Wolf headed towards them with his car he crashed into the ramp and fell off the train but managed to avoid crashing to the ground as his vehicle transformed into a flying vehicle and he flew back up. "What the heck?!"

"Rest in pieces." Wolf shot at the bridge and made it explode.

"Oh, no." The train derailed and started to fall down as the engine, coal tender, and several freight cars began to plummet into the river below.

"What are we gonna do?" Shulk asked. As they plummeted toward a chasm with crocodiles below everything started to go in slow motion as Marth looked at Shulk.

"Hey, thanks for saving my life back there. Even if, you know, eventually it turned out to be pointless."

"Well, for what it's worth, this has been about the greatest fifteen minutes of my life." Shulk and Marth were about to hold hands when something suddenly swooped down and saved them.

"What the...?" Wolf asked as the ship flew away.

"Relax, everybody, I'm here." A masked figure said.

"Meta Knight!" Shulk exclaimed.

"What's up, babe?" Meta Knight asked Marth.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. Meta Knight, this is Shulk. Shulk, this is my boyfriend. Meta Knight."

"I'm Meta Knight."

"That's your boyfriend?" Meta Knight swerved his ship to avoid getting hit by Wolf as he continued to chase after them. "Meta Knight, huh? Where did you guys meet?"

"It's actually a funny story. Right, Meta...?" Marth looked to see that Meta Knight had disappeared.

"There he is!"

"'Police' to meet you, Wolf."

Wolf looked up to see that Meta Knight was on his vehicle. "Meta Knight! The pleasure is all 'spine'!" The two of them then started to fight on top of the vehicle.

"Guess what, you big dumb baby? You're car is a baby carriage." Meta Knight transformed Wolf's vehicle into a baby carriage and they started to plummet to the ground.

"Oh, no. Your boyfriend's gone."

"Hey, babe."

They turned to see Meta Knight back in the driver's seat. "What?!"

"Let's hold hands." Shulk watched as the two of them held hands.

"So, uh... Hey, guys? I think we're about to crash into the sun."

"Yeah, but it's gonna look really cool." They then crashed into the sun, leaving behind a bat symbol.


	11. The Smash Bros Movie Part 4

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 4

* * *

"Uh...is this Cloud Cuckoo Land?" Shulk asked as they now were in some fantasy world. "I don't see any clouds, or cuckoos."

"No, no. This is Hyrule." Robin explained. "A wondrous land full of knights, castles, muttons, torture weapons, poverty, leaches, illiteracy, and um..."

"DRAGONS!" Shulk shouted as a dragon flew by them.

"Yes, that too." The aircraft transformed into a car and landed on the ground and began to drive through the woods. "Once we arrive in Cloud Cuckoo Land, we will raise an army of Master Brawlers..."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway. You guys gotta check out these new subwoofers I installed in the back, I call them 'The Dogs.' Listen to them bark!" Meta Knight turned on the stereo, causing extremely loud music to blare through the back, making Shulk and Robin jump.

"Aaah! Can you turn that down a little bit?!" Shulk asked over the loud music.

"This is a song I wrote for Marth!"

"This is real music, Shulk. Meta Knight's a true artist. Dark, brooding."

"Well, I'm dark and brooding too!" Shulk then noticed something up ahead. "Oh, guys! Look, a rainbow!"

"So, you are going to drive up the curved part, take it all the way to the top and park the car." Meta Knight drove up the rainbow and stopped at the very top. "Friends, welcome to Cloud Cuckoo Land. Now, I just need to give the secret knock." Robin knocked on the cloud door, and after waiting for a moment it burst open and they went inside where everyone was happy and dancing around.

"Okay. I'm just gonna come right out, I have no idea what's going on or what this place is, at all." Shulk said.

Suddenly, a giant pink puffball came up to them. "Hi! I am Princess Jigglypuff, and I welcome you all to Cloud Cuckoo Land!"

"But there's no signs or anything! How does anyone know what not to do?"

"Here in Cloud Cuckoo Land there are no rules! There's no government, no babysitters, no bed times, no frowny faces, no bushy mustaches, and no negativity of any kind."

"You just said the word no like a thousand times." Marth said.

"And there's also no consistency."

"I hate this place." Meta Knight groaned as a clown and a man in a crocodile suit danced around him.

"Any idea is a good idea, except the not happy ones. Those we push down deep inside where you never, ever, ever, EVER..." Jigglypuff suddenly got extremely angry for a second before being extremely happy again. "Find them! Your fellow Master Brawlers are gathered in The Dog."

"The...what?" Shulk asked, and the four went to a giant dog head shaped dome where all the other Master Brawlers were gathered.

"My fellow Master Brawlers, including, but not limited to: Link, Dragon Lady, Princess Rosalina, Lucario, 1980-something Angel Guy, 1991 F-Zero Racers and Samus Aran. You have traveled far to be here for a moment of great import. We have learned that Lord Tabuu plans to unleash a fully-weaponized Dark Cannon on Taco Tuesday, to end the world as we know it." Robin announced, and the Master Brawlers all gasped in shock and outrage. "Please, calm yourselves. Sheik, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, Greninja, Wii Fit Trainer and Bayonetta. There is yet one hope, the Special has arisen." He pointed to Shulk, who looked absolutely terrified.

"Can the young man step forward?" Rosalina asked.

"As you wish, Palutena."

"I'm Rosalina!"

"Really? I thought the goddess with the green hair was Rosalina."

"No! She's Rosalina, I'm Palutena!"

"Petunia?"

"No! Palutena!"

"I thought you said Petunia."

"Robin!"

"Ah, we have got to write all that down because I am not going to remember any of it, but here we go. The Special will now give an eloquent speech." Everyone stared at Shulk who looked around the room. "Go ahead, man. You got this."

"Okay." Shulk walked up to the platform and waved to everyone. "Hello. I'm Shulk. Oh, and this is the Monado." He pointed to the weapon on his back, and everyone expressed their excitement. "Thank you. Well, uh...I know that I for one am very excited to work with you guys. To get into the Smash Tower, find the Dark Cannon and put this thing on the thing! And I know it's going to be really hard, but..."

"Really hard?" Suddenly, a man in stealth armor came in. "This is impossible! The last time we tried to storm Lord Tabuu's office we used every plan we could conceive, the result was a massacre too terrible to speak of."

"Who are you?"

"The name is Solid Snake! And I'll tell you my tale of woe."

"Oh, great. Here we go again." Robin muttered.

"I arrived at the foot of the tower with my Master Brawler crew, only to find the Dark Cannon was all the way up on the infinitieth floor guarded by a army. And security measures of every kind imaginable: lasers, sharks, laser sharks, overbearing assistants, and strange dangerous relics that entrap, snap and zap. And there be a mysterious room called 'The Think Tank.' I barely made it out of that room alive!"

"Okay."

"So if you think it'd be a good idea to return to that foresaken place, Special, what idea have you that be better than the ideas of one hundred of our fallen Master Brawler brothers?"

"Well...well, technically I'm not exactly a Master Brawler yet..."

"What?!" Snake asked in shock, and everyone else became outraged.

"Please, everyone. Everyone! Please! Yes, it's true. I may not be a Master Brawler. I may not have a lot of experience fighting or leading or coming up with plans, or having ideas in general. In fact, I'm not all that smart. And I'm not what you'd call a creative type. Plus, generally unskilled. Also, scared and cowardly. I know what you're thinking, 'he is the least qualified person in the world to lead us.' And you are right."

"This is supposed to make us feel better?" Lucario asked.

"What? No. There was about to be a but..."

"You're a butt!" Rosalina shouted.

"Yes." Palutena agreed.

"You'll all be on your own! I'll be leaving this lost cause!" Snake said as he jumped onto his hovercraft and flew away.

"Why are you leaving? Come on! Guys! We can still do this! Right?" Shulk asked as the Master Brawlers started throwing things at him.

"Well, you were right about him being a ding-dong." Meta Knight said to Marth.

Shulk turned around and started walking off sad and disappointed. "Well, at least it can't get any worse." Suddenly, a golf ball flew through the air and crashed right through the dome. "I was wrong!"

"It's the orb of Titleist!" Mario exclaimed.

Wolf and his army of Primids broke through in their aircrafts. "Breakthrough, it's the bad guys!"

"Whoa! How did he...?" Shulk asked.

"Go! Run! Come on, everyone! Protect this vessel!" Marth ordered as her, Shulk, Robin, Meta Knight, and Jigglypuff ran back inside the dome.

"What's that on his ankle?" Kamui asked.

Shulk looked down to see something attached to his ankle. "It's a tracking device!" Link exclaimed.

"Take the Master Brawlers prisoners." Wolf ordered the Primids.

"Oh, he led them straight to us!" Rosalina groaned.

"Guys, no, no, no. I...it's not my fault."

"Oh, you are the worst leader I've ever seen. To the Halberd!" The Halberd got shot and exploded. "Dang it."

"To my gunship!" Samus's gunship got shot and exploded as well. "Dang it."

"Every man for himself."

"No! We must protect the Monado! Falcon, do you know what time it is?" Mario asked.

"It's game time!" Captain Falcon and the other F-Zero racers created a car with a catapult at the top of it. "Y'all ready for this?" Falcon threw a ball to hit the Primids's aircraft, but it didn't do any damage. "Oh, no! They were read for that."

"It didn't break!"

"Machine gun! Fire!"

The Primids shot chewing gum at Mario and caused him to be stuck to the ground. "I can't move!"

"Don't worry, Mario! I'll get you out of there."

"No! Don't..."

Sonic went over to try to rescue Mario, but his hands got stuck in the gum. "Aah! Oh, my gosh. My hands are stuck." He moved his legs around and they got stuck in the gum too. "My legs are stuck as well."

"I super hate you."

"Babe, help me get him out of here!" Marth told Meta knight as a bunch of Primids were holding onto Shulk.

"I said every man for himself."

"Hey, you gotta be there for me."

Meta Knight groaned as his eyes spun around his head. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine." He reluctantly went over and fought off the Primids attacking Shulk.

"I need you to have a better attitude about it!"

"I have a great attitude!" Meta Knight got the tracker off of Shulk and threw it at one of the Primids.

Wolf picked up the tracker in his ship. "The Special's in the north west quadron. We've got him cornered." He looked down to see a Primid with the tracker attached to his head smacking into a wall. Where did he go?"

"Oh, no! They've hit out silly cloud stabilizer!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"Let's go! We need to get Shulk out of here!"

"Can't we build something?" Shulk asked, when an angel suddenly went over to them.

"Hey, I'm Pit! And I can build an airplane. Watch this." Pit started to build an airplane and chanted while he worked. "Airplane! Airplane! Airplane! Airplane! Airplane...

"No! You can't. The skies are surrounded." Marth reminded.

"That's okay, I didn't really wanna build a spaceship anyway, that's cool." Pit looked visibly disappointed he kicked his half-built airplane and it fell apart.

"Well, where can we go where we can't be found?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Maybe we could go underwater?" Shulk mumbled.

"What if we went underwater?" Meta Knight suggested.

"Great idea, Babe!"

"Thank you, Meta Knight! You're ideas are the best!"

"But I just said that..."

"We could build a submarine!"

"A Batsubmarine, patent pending."

"With rainbows!" Jigglypuff added.

"And dream catchers, in case we take a nap." Robin added.

"With an underwater airplane!"

"Well, you can't build all of them at once."

Marth, Robin, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff and Pit all huddled together for a moment. "Ready! Break!" They all went off to build the submarine.

"Okay."

"These are the colors I'm making, blue raspberry and sour apple."

"If anybody has black parts I need them, okay? I only work in black. And sometimes very, very dark blue."

As they continued to build the submarine, Wolf continued to search for Shulk. "Where is he?"

"Guys, hey? Just tell me exactly what to do and how to do it."

"Shulk, do not worry about what the others are doing. You must embrace what is special about you." Robin said, and Shulk suddenly got an idea and smiled to himself.

Wolf then spotted Shulk on the submarine. "There he is! All units, attack the sub!" They began to chase after the submarine and shot at it. "Stop him! Stop him!" The submarine went off the edge of a cloud and began to plunge down. "Don't let him get to the water!"

The submarine then plunged into the water, and Cloud Cuckoo Land was being destroyed by the Primids and the Master Brawlers were being handcuffed and taken as prisoners.

Inside the submarine, Jigglypuff watched in sadness as she watched the remains of her home going down in the water. "My home. It's gone! I feel something inside, it's like...the opposite of happiness! I must stay positive." She tried her absolute hardest to remain positive. "Bubblegums! Butterflies!" Jigglypuff looked out the window and see some more fallen debris from her destroyed home. "Cotton candy!" She began to cry and Shulk went over to try to comfort her.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Jigglypuff. Do you wanna sit down and talk about it?" Shulk pointed to a couch right behind them.

"What the heck is that?" Meta Knight asked.

"It's a double decker couch, which seemed like a good idea at the time, but I now realize it's not super helpful. But it does, you know, it has cup holders, seats flip up with coolers underneath."

There was silence for a moment, and then Meta Knight shook his head in disappointment. "You are so disappointing on so many levels."

"Why are my pants cold and wet?" Robin asked, when suddenly the walls burst open and the sub started to fill up with water.

"The walls are crying!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

"We're falling apart at the seam!" Pit exclaimed as well.

"This is not how Meta Knight dies!"

"Shulk! Hold on! Hold on!"

"Marth!"

"Deep breath! Deep breath, everybody!" The submarine suddenly exploded, and above the water Wolf and the Primids were hovering in their aircrafts.

"Micro managers, what's going on down there?"

"Scanning submarine wreckage. No survivors detected." A Primid reported.

"Scuba Primids, dredge the entire ocean if you have to. We have go to find that Monado. Let's get these prisoners back to Lord Tabuu and give him the good news. The Special is no more."

* * *

The captured Master Brawlers were taken to Tabuu's Think Tank in his office.

"Hello, everybody! Mario. Samus Aran, I had no idea you'd be here. Mr. Captain Falcon. Greetings, all. Welcome to my Think Tank!"

"All the Master Brawlers you've captured over the years, you brought them here."

"You're a very perceptive person, Mario. They come up with all the instructions for everything in the universe. Primids!"

"No! No!" The Primids strapped a device to Mario's head and then his chair shot up to the top. "Can't get much worse than this."

"Uh...hello, neighbor." Mario looked to see Sonic strapped in the chair next to him. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh, my gosh. We're roommates! How crazy is that?"

"Does anyone have a blue shell that they could give me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where is the Special?" Tabuu asked as the other captured Master Brawlers were being strapped into the Think Tank.

"The Special and the Monado are at the bottom of the ocean." Wolf answered.

"Wait, are you telling me you don't have him?"

"Sir, my scuba team is looking for his remains as we speak."

"Wolf, he could still be alive! The Monado could still be out there!"

"The only remanent of the Special was a double decker couch."

"Wait, hold up. A double decker couch?"

"Yes, sir."

"Really? So it's like a bunk bed couch? Is that what it's like? That's weird. If you're sitting in the top middle, how are you gonna get down without climbing over someone? If you're sitting on the bottom, and you're watching TV, are you gonna have to watch through a bunch of dangling legs? Who's gonna want to sit on the bottom? It is literally the most useless idea I have ever heard."


	12. The Smash Bros Movie Part 5

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 5

* * *

Floating in the middle of the ocean was a double decker couch, and Shulk and the others popped out from under the flip-up seats.

"Well, we are still alive." Robin said.

"The double decker couch! It wasn't totally pointless after all." Marth said.

"It's the one thing that stayed together." Pit said.

"I always believed in you, Shulk."

"I don't mean to spoil the party, but does anyone else notice we're stuck in the middle of the ocean on this couch?" Meta Knight asked. "I mean, it's not like a big gigantic helicopter is just gonna come out of nowhere and save us." Suddenly a gigantic helicopter came over to them. "My gosh!"

Snake then appeared and grabbed the couch and put it inside his helicopter.

"Solid Snake! I thought you said we were a lost cause." Pit pointed out.

"You are! Did you not hear my whole story circumscribing the folly of this whole enterprise?"

"Well, it's kind of hard not to hear when you're yelling everything." Meta Knight muttered.

"So why did you come back?" Jigglypuff asked.

"This bedoubled land couch. I watched Lord Tabuu's forces completely overlook it. Which means we need more ideas like it!"

Shulk beamed with joy. "Oh, thank you."

"Ideas so dumb and bad that no one would ever think that they could possibly be useful."

Shulk's smile disappeared. "Oh, thank you."

Everyone looked at him. "So Special, what do we do?" Robin asked.

Shulk stared back at everyone for a moment. "Uh...well, what's the last thing Lord Tabuu expects Master Brawlers will do?"

"Build an airplane?" Pit asked.

"Kill chickens?" Robin asked.

"Marry a marshmallow." Jigglypuff guessed.

"No! It's follow the instructions." Everyone sighed in disappointment. "No. Now, listen. Wait, listen. Guys, you're all so talented and imaginative, but you can't work together as a team. I'm just a construction worker, but when I had a plan and we were working together, we could build a skyscraper. Now you're Master Brawlers, just imagine what could happen if you did that. You could save the universe.

"Well said, Shulk. Well said." Robin smiled.

"Really?"

"It's a fine speech there." Snake nodded.

"Okay. Somebody, get me some markers! Some construction paper! And some glitter glue!"

* * *

Moments later, everyone gathered around as Shulk began to explain his plan. "I call this, 'Shulk's plan to get inside Lord Tabuu's office, put the Monado on the Dark Cannon and save the world'. If we could just get inside the tower, I know where all the air ducts and wiring are located. I can get us anywhere."

"How will we get inside?" Robin asked.

"In an airplane."

"Airplane!" Pit cheered, and then he rushed off excitedly to build an airplane.

"Great idea, a bat airplane." Meta Knight added.

"No. They're expecting us to show up in a bat airplane, or a stealth airplane, or a rainbow sparkled airplane."

"One of those sounds awesome to me."

"My idea is to build an airplane that's exactly like all the other Smash delivery airplanes."

"So not the special airplane that I'm...I'm building for all of you right now?"

"Sorry, Pit. Maybe next time."

"Oh, you're really killing me here!" Pit kicked the airplane and it broke to pieces.

"Yeah, but according to your precious instructions, this plane needs a hyperdrive. We don't have that part." Meta Knight reminded.

"Maybe we could find one."

"What do you think, a spaceship's just gonna appear out of the blue?" Suddenly the Great Fox appeared behind them. "Are you kidding me?! The same bit!" The spaceship flew and stopped by the helicopter.

"Slippy, we're supposed to be half way to Venom for a sweet party right now. This hyperdrive keeps malfunctioning, taking us to loser systems like this." Fox said.

"Captain McCloud, we must go. You know how perturbed I get if we are not punctual." ROB 64 reminded.

"Robot's right. Let's roll!"

"Now, hold on, Fox. This might be the right galaxy after all, because I see a heavenly body." Falco said, looking at Marth.

"Oh, whoa. I have a boyfriend. And it is super serious. Right, babe?"

"Of course it's serious." Meta Knight nodded.

"Yeah."

"Got room for just one dude?"

"Whoa, babe! You're trying to bail on us!"

"I'm not trying to bail..."

"You asked if you could go with them on their party ship!"

"That thing is filled with bon vivants."

"You speak French now?"

"Babe, look. If this relationship is ever gonna work between us, I need to feel free to party with a bunch of strangers whenever I feel like it."

"What? Babe?"

Meta Knight then jumped onto the spaceship. "I will text you."

"Where did you get that sweet space cape, brother?" Falco asked as the spaceship took off. "It's party time!"

Marth watched in shock and sadness as the ship left. "Babe?" She turned away and began to cry, and Shulk went over to try to comfort her.

"Marth, you're such an amazing person, and you know, if Meta Knight can't see that then he's just...well, he's just as blind as a guy who's eyes stopped working. And I'm gonna tell you something, Meta Knight is the worst person I've ever met."

"Need a hyperdrive?" Meta Knight asked as he suddenly appeared from behind them with a hyperdrive.

"No way!"

"Babe!" Marth gasped in relief.

"I knew it! I knew that."

"You really had me there."

"Those guys were so lame. All they did was play space checkers, plus it turns out that slippy one's a dude, and the metal one too, all dudes."

"But won't they notice their hyperdrive is missing?" Pit asked.

Somewhere in space, the Great Fox was flying out of an asteroid. "Come on, Slippy. Hit the hyperdrive!" The spaceship then stopped and they got eaten by a space worm.

"Nah, they'll be fine." Meta Knight assured them.

The group then started to build the airplane together. "Alright, we need a red four piece unit over at the..." Shulk then noticed Jigglypuff putting flowers into the airplane. "Jigglypuff, you're supposed to follow the instructions, remember?"

"Sorry!"

"Oh, this gives me the jeebeeze!" Marth muttered.

"What do I even...? I can't...!" Meta Knight threw a piece aside in frustration, and some time later the airplane was built.

"Nice. Step two: we pilot the plane to the service entrance so we can get past to the dangerous, but also kind of cool, laser gate." Shulk explained.

Meta Knight and Pit sat in the front seat of the airplane as they flew through the service gate.

"Air ID?" The Primid guard asked.

"I have a drive-on." Meta Knight answered.

"Who are you here to see?"

"I'm here to see your butt."

"Is that a last name Butt, first name Your..." Meta Knight attacked the Primid with his sword, decapitating it. "Oh, my gosh!"

Meta Knight and Pit laughed and then Meta Knight threw a boomerang at the gate button but failed to hit it. "Pow! Wham! Kezap!" He repeatedly threw boomerangs until one finally hit the button. "First try!"

"Step three: we break into Tabuu's office and we'll plunder his collection of relics for disguises. Step four: Pit and Snake sneak their way into the Master Control Room. Once inside they'll use their technical know-how to disable the Dark Cannon shield."

Pit and Snake managed to sneak into the control room to disable the shield.

"I am the computer." The computer spoke.

"Cool! A talking computer!" Pit started tapping into the computer. "Please disable the shield systems."

"Of course. There are no movies in your area with that title." The computer replied, and Pit groaned in frustration.

"Step five: Robin will provide lookout to make sure we're not being followed."

"Okay." Robin looked through a pair of binoculars, even though he was just standing in front of a wall.

"Step six: Meta Knight and Jigglypuff go into the board room to make one last change to Lord Tabuu's plan."

Tabuu was holding a meeting in the board room when an unmasked Meta Knight and disguised Jigglypuff came in.

"I second. Dark Knight, CEO of Nightmare Enterprises." Everyone stared at them in silence. "We'd like to invest in your company. Your weapon to control the universe sounds super sweet, I must say."

"It is indeed super sweet." Tabuu replied.

"Cool! What kind of sound system does it have?"

"Uh...sound system? Well, I mean, we have an iPod shuffle."

"Wait a second. You're telling me that you have a machine to control the universe and you can't listen to tunes and surround sound?"

"Well, we...I mean, we...we need to get that done. I want eight foot speakers."

"Great call."

"Yeah. I want speakers that you can hug with your arms and your legs, and just feel the beat."

"Then once the instructions are printed, Marth and I will enter the Dark Cannon room to place the thing on the other thing and save the universe. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, I didn't draw that." Shulk pointed to a drawing of himself exploding as he saves the universe. "Is that me exploding?"

"Uh...I did not mention that earlier, when you reunite the Monado with the Dark Cannon it might explode?" Robin asked.

"No! But it might not, right?"

"Sure, sure, sure. Just go with that."

Shulk and Marth were disguised as Primids delivering speakers to the control room. Shulk looked in fear at the TAKO device and he missed his footing and dropped the speaker, causing the other Primids to look at them in suspicion.

"Who are you two?"

"We are transfers from downstairs." Marth answered, trying to sound like a Primid.

"What? Excuse me?"

"Your Primid voice sounds an awful lot like a human voice." Shulk also tried to imitate a Primid's voice.

"Give me a break. I've never been a Primid before."

"What do you mean? You have always been a Primid!" Shulk reminded, and the other Primids got ready to attack them. "No, no, no. Do not listen to her."

"What are your Primid serial numbers?"

As the Primids stared at them, Shulk began to hum a tune and started dancing. "Everything is awesome!"

The Primids then backed down. "No way! This is my jam."

"This is also my jam." The Primids then started singing and dancing to Everything is Awesome. Shulk started joining in with them, and tried to get Marth to sing along.

"I don't want to sing the song." The Primids suddenly got ready to attack them again and Marth quickly joined in on the song. "Everything is awesome. Everything is cool when you're part of a team. Everything is awesome when you're living out a dream." As the Primids were busy singing and dancing, Shulk and Marth quickly took that opportunity to sneak away. "Quick, let's go."


	13. The Smash Bros Movie Part 6

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 6

* * *

"I thought you didn't like that song." Shulk said as he and Marth started climbing up a vent after sneaking pass the Primids.

"I don't."

"Mm-hmm. I know you put on this tough act, but I don't think you're as mean as you're trying to seem."

"No, I'm not mean. What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying you were all, 'He's not the Special, Robin. He can't possibly be the Special! This guy, are you kidding me?' I don't think that's you, the real you, I mean."

Marth saw the Dark Cannon through the bars of the vent. "Look Shulk, I...I wanted it to be me, okay? I wanted to be the Special. And I know that sounds super immature, it's just ever since I heard the prophecy I wanted to be the one. I was right there in that construction site, right on top of it, and then...it turned out to be you."

"That night in the city when you thought I was the Special...and you said I was talented and important, that was the first time anyone that ever told me that. And it made me wanna do everything I could to be the guy you were talking about."

Marth took off her Primid disguise. "Lucina."

"What?"

"That was my real name. You asked earlier and it's...Lucina. I really like that name." Shulk took off his disguise. They looked at each other intimately and they were about to touch hands when Meta Knight suddenly appeared.

"Hey, what are you two losers talking about?"

"What? What? Oh, nothing."

"I thought I'd help you guys. Left the weird marshmallow thing to stall."

Back in the board room, Jigglypuff pranced around the meeting table. "Business, business, business. Numbers. Is this working?"

"Yes." A Primid answered.

"Yaaaaaaay!"

"There's Wolf." Shulk pointed to the security room where Wolf was sitting in.

"Okay, wait for my signal. Good luck, Shulk." Lucina turned around and started to run off.

"Lucina?" She stopped and turned to Shulk. "I guess this might be goodbye."

"I...I don't like goodbyes. Let's just call this, 'see you later, alligator'."

"See you later, alligator?"

"After a while, crocodile." Lucina turned and ran off with a look of sadness on her face.

"Who's Lucina?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight, when we get inside there's gonna be audio sensors everywhere. You have to be really, really quiet."

"Don't worry, Dad, I read your dumb instructions. Stop yelling at me."

"Pit, what's the status with the shield?" Shulk asked into a walkie-talkie.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. No, it's going great. IT'S JUST GOING GREAT! If somebody would listen to me!" Pit shouted as he frantically tried to disable the shield on the computer.

"Downloading latest episode of 'Where Are My Pants?'"

"Where are you getting pants from?! You know what I want!"

In the security room, Wolf got a phone call. "Wolf O'Donnel."

"Hi. This is Lord Tabuu's assistant, he would like you to come to his office immediately."

"Copy that. Thanks."

"You are welcome, sir." Lucina hid behind the corner waiting for Wolf to leave. As the door of the security station was about to close she threw the phone at the door to stop it from closing and quickly rushed inside.

"Hey, who is that?" Lucina began to knock out the Primids and gave the signal for Shulk and Meta Knight.

"That's the signal, but the shield is still up!"

"We'll wing it." Shulk looked at Meta Knight blankly. "It's a bat pun." He used his grappling hook towards the ceiling and they began to sway back and fourth towards the Dark Cannon, which was still protected by the shield.

"Pit, disable the shield. Now." Shulk whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Disable the shield!" Pit yelled as he frantically tried to get the computer to disable the shield.

"Searching for Albanian restaurants."

"What? No! I never once said anything..."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Disable the shield!"

"Pit, what's going on?" Shulk asked.

"Disable the shield! Come on! You are undermining me!" Pit shouted at the computer.

"Which phrase would you like me to underline?"

"Disable the shield!"

"Let me try." Snake stepped up to the computer. "Be ye disabling of yond shield."

"Disabling shield."

"What?!"

The shield finally disabled and Shulk landed on the platform holding the Dark Cannon. "Okay, in three...two...one. Let's do this." Just as he was about to attach the Monado to the cannon, Wolf and his Primids burst in. "Lucina!" Lucina went to try attack them but she got knocked out and the shield turned on again. "Lucina! No!"

The Primids pointed their guns at Meta Knight, who threw his hands in the air. "Oh, man."

Jigglypuff then got captured in the board room. "Uh-oh!"

Robin had managed to wander into the Think Tank. "Sneaking around the corner." He fell to the ground and landed flat on his face when Tabuu appeared.

"Robin, I see you've accidentally wandered into my Think Tank. And by the way, I found a few of your friends. By which I mean, all of them!" Robin turned to see Shulk, Lucina, Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, Pit, and Snake being brought in. "Acceptable work, Wolf."

"Thank you, sir."

"Primids, destroy this old man at once." Tabuu ordered.

"Did you just call me old?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well, Junebug, I really prefer the word experienced!" Robin suddenly started to attack the Primids and knocked them all out while all the captive Maser Brawlers cheered for him. "Ha-ha! You see, Shulk. A corrupted spirit is no match for the purity of imagina-" He suddenly got stabbed right in the chest with a sharp object from Tabuu.

"Robin! No!" Shulk gasped in horror as Robin collapsed right in front of him. He clutched his wounded chest and looked up at him weakly.

"My sweet Shulk, come closer. You must know something about the prophecy."

"I know, I'm doing my best. But I-I don't...I don't..."

"The prophecy...I made it up."

"What?"

"I made it up. It is not true."

"But that means I'm just...I'm not the Special?"

"You must listen. What I am about to tell you will change the course of history." Just as Robin was about to speak his eyes shut and his body went limp on the floor.

"No!" Tears started to well up in Shulk's eyes, and the rest of the group looked on in sadness as the Primids led them away and strapped them into the Think Tank.

"Hey, not so special anymore, huh? Well, guess what? No one ever told me I was special. I never got a trophy just for showing up! I'm not some special little snowflake." A Primid then picked up Shulk and strapped him to a battery. "Primids, bring me the Sword of Exact-Zero!"

"Yes, Lord Tabuu." The Primids handed Tabuu a razor and he went over to Shulk.

"Must be weird, one minute you're the most special person in the universe. The next minute, you're nobody!" Tabuu used the razor to cut the Monado off of Shulk's back. "Oh, I have a nice spot for this in my relic room." He suddenly threw the weapon out the window and let it fall into the abyss. "Uh-oh, my mistake! There it goes! Bye-bye, forever! Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do! Release the Dark Cannon! Computer?"

"Yes, sir."

"Set the electric shocker to one hundred Mississippi."

"No problem."

"Then terminate everyone."

"Already on it."

"Shulk, that should give you enough time to witness the first location to be hit with the Dark Cannon. Your home town!"

"No!"

"Wolf, unfortunately I'm gonna have to leave you here to die."

"What?" Wolf suddenly found himself surrounded by Primids. "Sir, I..."

"It's not personal, it's just business. Ciao!" The device shot up to the top of the ceiling, taking Tabuu with it as the computer began to count down. The top of the office building then turned into an aircraft and it began to fly over the city. "Attention, everyone. This is President Tabuu. Attention, everyone. This is President Tabuu." The citizens stopped and looked up at the giant aircraft hovering over the city. "Hello! Hi! Welcome to Taco Tuesday! Don't worry about this big black violet thing that's blocking out the sun. What you need to worry about is this question that I'm about to ask you. Who wants a taco?!" Everyone in the city started cheering as Mexican music started blaring. "Yeah! I know! Taco! Taco! Go crazy! Alright, everyone. Act normal." As everyone was busy dancing and cheering, Tabuu released several devices from his aircraft and they began to shoot at the citizens, causing them to start running and screaming. "So I guess running around and screaming is normal. Micro-manager, commence micro-management!"

"Commencing micro-management." The micro-managers started shooting at everyone, and back at the tower Shulk watched in horror on the big screen.

"Shulk, you'll...you'll think of something, right?" Pit asked. "Like you always do."

"Didn't you hear him? The prophecy's made up. I'm not the Special. To think for a moment I thought I might be."

"Shulk." A mysterious voice spoke.

"Who said that?"

"I did." A ghost who looked just like Robin appeared. "I am ghost Robin. Ooooh!" He glided over in front of Shulk. "Shulk, you did not let me finish earlier because I died. The reason I made up the prophecy was because I knew that whoever found the Monado could become the Special. Because the only thing anyone needs to be special is to believe that you can be. I know that sounds like a cat poster, but it is true. Look at what you did when you believed you were special. You just need to believe it some more."

"But how can I just decide to believe that I'm special, when I'm not?"

"Because the world depends on it. Ooooh!" Ghost Robin started to glide away as the computer continued counting down.

"Zapping termination in thirty-five Mississippi..."

"What?!" While the computer continued counting down, Shulk got an idea and he managed to dislodge the battery from its holding place and rolled himself with the battery towards the window.

"Shulk! What are you...?" Lucina began.

Shulk rolled himself towards the edge of the broken window and looked down into the abyss. "Whoa!" He than looked back at Lucina. "Lucina!"

"Wait! What are you...? What are you...?"

"Now it's your turn to be the hero."

Lucina realized what Shulk was about to do. "No!"

"See you later, alligator."

"Don't!" Shulk then jumped out the window. "No! Shulk!"

Shulk fell down the abyss as the countdown continued, and eventually the battery that he was attached to snapped off, deactivating the computer and freeing the Master Brawlers.

"Shulk!" Lucina rushed over to the edge of the window and looked down into the abyss. "No!" The other Master Brawlers then gathered around.

"He...he saved us." Rosalina said.

"Well, what do we do now?" Jigglypuff asked. "There's gotta be a bright side here somewhere."

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Mario asked.

"Shulk had ideas." Pit answered.

"If only there were more people in the world like him." Snake muttered.

Lucina looked at the screen of the city getting attacked and got an idea. "Meet me downstairs in ten seconds!"

 **10 seconds later...**

"Honey, where are my paaaaaants?" Suddenly the Master Brawlers crashed into the sound stage.

"Hey, guess what? Found your pants! Series is over!" Lucina threw a pair of pants right into the actor's face and kicked him out of the way. "Pit, send this out to everyone in the universe."

"Now you're talking!" Pit went over to the machine and started broadcasting to the entire universe.

"Hey, everybody. You don't know me, but I'm on TV, so you can trust me. I know things seem kind of bad right now, but there is a way out of this. This is Shulk." Footage of Shulk was shown on the screen. "And he was just like all of you. A face in the crowd, following the same instructions as you. He was so good at fitting in, no one ever saw him. And I owe you an apology, because I used to look down on people like that. Because it turns out Shulk had great ideas. And if they seemed weird, and kind of pointless, they actually came closer than anyone else to saving the universe. And now we have to finish what he started by making whatever weird thing pops into our heads. All of you have the ability inside of you to be a ground breaker. And I mean literally, break the ground! Peel off the pieces, tear apart your walls! Build things only you could build, defend yourselves! We need to fight back against President Tabuu's plans to destroy us! Today will not be known as Taco Tuesday, it will be known as Freedom Friday! But still on a Tuesday!"

Suddenly a bunch of Primids burst into the studio. "End of the line." Just as they were about to attack Wolf came in and killed them.

"Wolf?" Lucina asked.

"I'll hold these guys up. You go stop 'em."

"Great idea. But how will we get there?" Snake asked.

Pit looked around the room and got an idea. "I could...I could build a...I could build a...I could build an airplane!" No one said anything. "You're...you're not...you're not gonna say no?"

"Build away, whatever your name is." Wolf answered.

Pit jumped around excitedly and quickly built an airplane. "Airplane!" The team then flew around in the airplane through the different realms while Pit continuously yelled "Airplane!" until some Primids spotted them.

"All units, attack that airplane." The Primids chased after the airplane in their aircrafts and began to shoot at it.

"Airplane!" Pit quickly steered the airplane out of sight.

"Where did he go?" The airplane suddenly flew up through the Primid's aircrafts and destroyed them.

"Airplane!" They then flew back into the city where the citizens have build aircrafts and weapons which they are used to fight back against Tabuu's army as well as the Master Brawlers. Tabuu watched from inside his aircraft on the TV monitors.

"What is going on? Just stop building that stuff! Just stop it!"

"This might actually work." Lucina said.

"It was your speech which roused this team." Snake reminded.

"If only Shulk were here to see this. He'd say something adorable, like..."

Shulk screamed as he continued to fall down the abyss. "Am I just gonna keep falling forever?" He finally landed somewhere and then there was darkness.


	14. The Smash Bros Movie Part 7

Smashing Parodies

The Smash Bros. Movie Part 7

* * *

At last, Shulk regained consciousness, but he found himself unable to move or think. "Is this another vision? Where am I?" He was nothing but an inanimate figure lying on the ground and all the different realms were assembled on a large table. Shulk suddenly felt the ground shaking as if someone had taken a giant footstep. "What was that?" It was a human boy running around towards him. "No, no, no, no!" The boy stepped on him and continued running holding a toy airplane in his hands.

"What in the world is that? It's...adorable." The boy then noticed Shulk lying on the floor. "Uh-oh! No! No! No, no, no, no! Hey, don't eat me! Don't eat me! Do not eat me! Please!"

The boy gently picked up Shulk and looked at him. "Hi, Shulk."

"Uh...hi? Is this..." Suddenly, the basement door opened and the shadow of a man appeared at the top of the stairs and started walking down. "Master Hand."

The man walked down to the last step looking rather annoyed. "What happened?" He looked to see different toys all over the place. "No, no, no. This is a disaster. Why...why is...? What? What?! What?! The-the...why is the dragon on top of the luxury condo development?"

"I was just playing and..." The boy began.

"Look, I know it's hard to understand. But this is Dad's stuff, okay? All of this that you see before you is all your father's. And everything is thought out, there's..." The man looked around and saw the top of the tower was missing. "What did you down here? Did you take the top off of the tower?"

"It was an accident."

"You accidentally, expertly, carefully took the entire top off of that tower?"

"Yes."

"You know the rules, this isn't a toy!"

"Um...it kind of is."

"No, actually it's a highly sophisticated inter-locking brick system."

"But we bought it at the toy store."

"We did, but they way I'm using it makes it an adult thing."

"The box for this one said 'Ages 8 to 14'!"

"That's a suggestion. They have to put that on there."

"Because maybe we won't be able to resist playing with all this."

"Look, I moved your stuff over near to the decorations. All those bricks, you can build anything you want." Shulk saw larger pieces piled together in a box, and noticed the boy looking sad. "Finn, we're gonna play a little game. It's called "let's put everything back the way you found it."

"But, Dad, you don't understand..."

"So I can make things they way they're supposed to be." The man went over to the nearby table and picks up a tube of glue. "Permanently."

Back in the toy world, Tabuu tried to stop the citizens from fighting back.

"This rebellion ends right now!" Tabuu released a bunch of micro-managers onto the city and they started attacking, and in the real world the man was using glue to stick the pieces together.

"Stop!" Shulk watched in horror as the man continued to glue the pieces together.

The man held the airplane in his hand. "What am I holding here?"

"It's a battleship." Finn answered.

"No, it's a hodge-podge that's what it is. What's this masked man doing on it?" The man threw Meta Knight off the plane and then picked up Snake. "What is this? A soldier?" He threw him down as well.

Shulk watched in horror as Finn held him. "Stop! Stop it! No! Stop it! Stop!"

The man then noticed Shulk in Finn's hand. "You got glue all over that figure. Here, give that to me."

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Shulk looked down and saw all his friends scattered all over the board. "All of those are my friends! No! Stop it!" The man turned him around in his hand and he noticed the Monado lying on the floor. "The Monado! I can still save them."

"Let's get this gunk off this construction worker." The man placed Shulk on his work table.

"He's not just a construction worker, Dad. He's the hero."

"No, he's not. He is a ordinary, regular, generic construction worker, and I need to put him back the way he was. Now, where is Xacto knife?" The man began to look for the knife as Shulk lay on the table.

"I gotta get the Monado. If I could get the attention of the smaller creature. I gotta move." Using all of his strength, Shulk managed to move slightly, which caught the attention of the man and he looked at him, but he quickly dismissed it and continued to look for the knife. He started to twitch even more, and every time he moved, the man briefly turned to look at him, but then went back to look for the knife. "Mmmove!" Shulk finally managed to move enough to drop himself off the table and onto the floor, which caught Finn's attention.

"Uh, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I saw the Xacto over there in Hyrule."

"Oh, great. Thank you."

"Welcome." As the man went to get the knife Finn quickly went over and picked Shulk from the floor and handed him the Monado. "It's up to you now, Shulk." He then turned and looked at a cat poster with the word 'Believe' on it. Shulk then noticed it and remembered what Robin had told him and the words echoed in his mind.

 _"Believe. I know that sounds like a cat poster, but it is true."_

Finn used a magic portal that he built to send Shulk down where he can start moving again and crashed back into the toy world. "Sorry, street." As he started running through the street he began to see in his mind various pieces from the construction site. "I can see everything!" Shulk quickly assembled a large fighting machine to join in the battle and the micro-managers noticed.

"What the heck is that?" A micro-manager asked.

"I am a Master Brawler!"

"Release every micro-manager we have!" Tabuu ordered.

"Let's get him, fellas!"

Shulk used his machine to knock out the micro-managers attacking him, and he looked down and waved to his friends. "Hey, everyone!"

"Shulk!" Lucina gasped.

"We're saved!" Jigglypuff cheered.

"Lucina, I'm going inside that thing."

"You got it, Shulk."

Shulk began to make his way to Tabuu's aircraft, fighting off every mirco-manager that got in his way. "Take that! Ha-ha! Come here!"

"Welcome back, kid."

"Here's how we do it stealth style!" Meta Knight and Snake joined in to help Shulk fight off the micro-managers. Shulk then got knocked down by one of the micro-mangers and they began to gang up on him.

"Shulk!" Jigglypuff watched as the herd of micro-managers surrounded Shulk in his machine. "Stay positive! Stay positive!"

Shulk desperately struggled to get the micro-managers off him. "Come on!"

Jigglypuff tried her best to keep a positive attitude, but eventually she couldn't hold back anymore. "Forget it!" She then unleashed her rage and started to attack the micro-managers rather viciously. "You ought to be more friendly! Shulk, go! Go, now's your chance!

"She's right, you can do it!" Snake called out.

"Go on, kid. Get in there." Meta Knight said.

Shulk finally managed to break into Tabuu's aircraft and confronted him.

"Lord Tabuu."

"Back from the dead, Monado Boy? Well, you're too late! Primids, get him." Tabuu ordered, and Shulk quickly fought off the Primids that tried to attack him, but soon found himself unable to move as Tabuu held him down with glue. "I can't move!"

Tabuu laughed evilly. "You see your friends? Oh, they're finished! And my world is almost finished. And the last thing I need to do is finish you." He went over to Shulk and pointed the Dark Cannon at him.

"No, stop! Please! If you do one thing and I'm gonna unleash my secret weapon!"

"Your secret weapon?"

"Yes. It's called 'the power of the Special'."

"That sounds dumb."

"Alright. Here it comes. My secret weapon...is this." Shulk then held up his hand.

"What is that? Is it super small? I don't see anything."

"It's my hand. I want you to take it."

"You want me to take your hand off?"

"No. I want you to join me. Look at all of these things that people built." Shulk pointed to the TV monitors showing the citizens in their fighting machines. "You might see a mess..."

"Exactly! And a bunch of weird dorky stuff that ruined my perfectly good stuff!"

"Okay. What I see are people inspired by each other, and by you. People taking what you made and making something new out of it."

Back in the real world, the man looked at all of the toys assembled. "Finn, did you make all of this?"

"The people are trying to stop President Tabuu from using the Dark Cannon."

"What's the Dark Cannon?"

"Um...it's in there." Finn points to the big black box that was Tabuu's aircraft.

"In here?" The man opened the top of the aircraft and took out Tabuu, he then looked around the room where there was "Do Not Touch" signs all over the sets. "So President Tabuu is the bad guy?" Finn didn't say anything and looked down.

Back in the toy world, Shulk continued his speech to Tabuu.

"You...don't have to be the bad guy. You are the most talented, most interesting and extraordinary person in the universe. And you are capable of amazing things, because you are the Special." Shulk looked shocked and lowered the Dark Cannon. "And so am I. And so is everyone. The prophecy is made up, but it's also true. It's about all of us. Right now, it's about you. And you still can change everything." Shulk held up the Monado, and Tabuu dropped the Dark Cannon and went over to him and hugged him. "Oh, we got a hugger." Shulk handed the Monado to Tabuu. "Be careful. I have been told it might explode."

Tabuu winked at Shulk, and then put the Monado into an empty space on the Dark Cannon and into the device. "Shulk, thank you. And I just want you to know, from the bottom of my heart, from this moment forward, I solemnly promise that I will never-" The Dark Cannon suddenly exploded and Shulk was sent flying through the air and he landed right in the middle of the city where everyone else was.

"Shulk!" Everyone cheered.

"Hey, everyone! Is everyone okay? Where's Lucina?"

Lucina then came up from under a micro-manager. "Shulk!"

"Lucina!" Shulk ran over to Lucina and she jumped into his arms.

"We did it." The two of them were then about to hold hands when Meta Knight interrupted them. "Oh, um. Shulk, wait. Meta Knight, there's something I need to say to you.

"No, Marth. I mean...Lucina." Meta Knight pointed to Shulk. "He's the hero you deserve."

Lucina smiled and Shulk looked behind him to see that Meta Knight was pointing at him. "Thanks, Meta Knight." She then turned to him and they held hands as everyone cheered for them.

Robin's ghost watched from above. "I liked Shulk before he was cool."

Back in the real world Finn and his father were playing together with the toys.

"Hey, guys? Time to come up for dinner! It's Taco Tuesday, your favorite!" Finn's mother called out.

"Okay, honey! We'll be up in a sec!" The man called back.

"Yeah, we'll be up in a sec!"

"I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"Now that I'm letting you come down here and play, guess who else gets to come down here and play?"

"Who?"

"Your sister."

"What?"

Back in the toy world, everyone was still celebrating.

"Well, things sure have a way of working out smoothly. Am I right, guys?" Shulk asked, when suddenly a strange spaceship hovered above them and a trio of blocky aliens came down into the city.

"We are from the planet Duplo, and we are here to destroy you."

There was then silence for a moment, until Shulk broke it. "Oh, man."

 **The End**

 **Coming next to Smashing Parodies: Amiibo Story 2**


	15. Amiibo Story 2 Part 1

_**Latias 4.5 presents...**_

 _ **A Smashing Parodies Production**_

 _ **Amiibo Story 2**_

* * *

Somewhere in a grassy field, a mighty dragon flew through the night. It flew down and landed in the field before transforming into a human. The human looked around the area.

"Hoshido mission log. All signs point to this field as the location of King Garon's fortress...but there seems to be no sign of life anywhere."

Suddenly, a bunch of dark soldiers appeared out of the shadows and surrounded Corrin. He quickly fought through the soldiers and rushed inside the fortress where an evil king was waiting for him.

"So, we meet again, Corrin of Hoshido, for the last time."

"Not today, King Garon!" Garon fired a beam of magic at Corrin, but he quickly dodged the attack and retaliated with a Dragon Fang. He then jumped over the evil king but then he fired a blast of magic at the dragon prince, completely obliterating him. Garon then laughed evilly and the words "Game Over" appeared.

"Oh, no! No! No no no no no!" Kirby shouted, and he was playing Fire Emblem Fates on Kevin's 3DS with Corrin next to him.

"Oh! You almost had it."

"I'm never gonna defeat King Garon!"

"Sure you will, Kirby. In fact, you're a better Corrin than I am."

"But look at my stubby arms! I can't move and press the buttons at the same time!"

Meanwhile, Robin was rummaging around in the drawers looking for something. "Where is it, where is it? Where is it?"

"Uh, Robin?" Corrin asked.

"Huh?" Robin popped up and bumped his head on the drawer, causing him to fall out and crashed onto the floor.

"Hang on, tactician!" Corrin used the lamp to jump off the desk, and then landed on the floor and picked Robin up. "Robin, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I am fine, Corrin." Robin answered as he dusted himself off. "Okay, here is your list of things to do while I am gone. Batteries need to be changed. Toys at the bottom of the chest need to be rotated. Oh, and make sure everyone attends R.O.B.'s seminar on what to do if you or part of you is swallowed. Okay? Okay. Good, okay."

"Robin, you haven't found your tome yet, have you?"

"No! And Kevin is leaving for camp any minute, and I cannot find it anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Robin." Corrin assured as he put his arm around Robin. "In just a few hours you'll be sitting around a campfire with Kevin making delicious hot sch'moes."

"They are called s'mores, Corrin." Robin corrected.

"Right. Right. Of course. Has anyone found Robin's tome yet?" Corrin asked to the room.

"Keep looking, men! Dig deeper!" Fox ordered, but neither him or his crew couldn't find anything. "Negatory! Still searching!"

"The lawn gnome next door says it's not in the yard, but he'll keep lookin'." Marth said.

"It's not in Molly's room. We've looked everywhere." Palutena sighed.

"I found it!" Dark Pit announced as he came out from under the bed.

"You found my tome?" Robin asked.

"Your tome? No! The missus lost her earring. Oh, my little super star!" Dark Pit walked over to the log cabin toy where a woman in a light blue dress was.

"Oh, you found it!" Rosalina exclaimed as she took her lost earring from Dark Pit and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Oh, it's so nice to have a big, strong angel around the house."

"Oh, great. That is just great. This will be the first year I miss camp, all because of my stupid tome!" Robin groaned.

"Robin, look under your boot." Palutena told him.

"Do not be silly. My tome is not under my boot."

"Would you just look?"

Robin sighed and lifted up his foot to see Kevin's name written on the bottom. "Oh! You see? No tome. Just the word Kevin."

"Uh-huh. And the boy who wrote that would take you to camp, with or without your tome."

Robin blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I am sorry, Lady Palutena. It is just that I have been looking forward to this all year. It is my one time with just me and Kevin."

"You're cute when you care." Palutena teased as she grabbed Robin by the collar and stared at him lovingly.

"Palutena, not in front of Corrin." Robin whispered as his blush got deeper.

"Let him look." Palutena replied, and then she began to lean towards Robin when she was interrupted by the sight of one of her centurions trying to grab the TV remote from Kirby.

"Lady Palutena! Your centurion!" Kirby shouted, and then slipped on the TV remote and a commercial came on TV.

 _"Hey kids, this is Al from Al's Toy Barn and I'm sittin' on some good deals here. Ow! I think I'm feeling a deal hatching right now! Whoa! Let's see what we got. We got boats for a buck, beanies for a buck..."_

"Kirby, turn it off! Someone is going to hear!" Robin shouted.

"Which one is off?" Kirby asked a he quickly pushed the button on the remote which only turned up the volume.

 _"Buck, buck, buck! And that's cheap, cheap, cheap! So hurry on down..."_

"For cryin' out loud, it's this one!" Marth grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. "I despise that chicken."

Just then, the bedroom door opened and Ivysaur came in. "Fellas! Fellas! Okay, I got some good news and I got some bad news."

"What news?" Rosalina asked.

"The good news is, I found your tome, Robin."

"My tome! Oh!" Robin went over to Ivysaur and took his tome from him. "Ivy, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Where did you find it?"

"Well, that's the bad news."

There was then barking from outside. "Oh! It's Duke!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Canine alert! Man your battle stations! Let's move, move, move!" Fox shouted, and then everyone quickly ran to their places just as a small beagle with a light blue bandanna around his neck came into the room barking and running around excitedly. Duke then noticed Robin lying on the floor and began to lick at him.

"Okay, okay, okay. Okay! Okay! You found me! Alright!" Robin laughed as Duke continued to lick him. "Hey, how did he do, Marth?"

"Eh, looks like a new record." Marth answered.

"Who is going miss me while I am gone, huh? Who is going to miss me? Who is going miss me?" Robin asked as he rubbed Duke's head.

"Kevin, you got all your stuff?" Kevin's mother's voice asked.

"Have a good weekend, everybody. I will see you Sunday night." Robin called out and then went limp into the floor as Kevin came in.

"Stick 'em up!" Kevin shouted, and then Duke ran out of the room. "I guess we'll work on that later." He then went over to Robin and picked him up. "Hey Robin, ready to go to camp?"

"Kevin, honey, come on! Five minutes, and we're leavin'!" Kevin's mother called out.

"Five minutes. Hmm." Kevin looked at his toys and then he got an idea.

"Help, help! Somebody help me!" Kevin shouted as Palutena, who was held by a line.

"Let her go, evil Dr. Pretty Boy!" Kevin as Robin shouted at Marth, who was standing in front of a bunch of army men.

"Never! You must choose, Robin. How shall she die? Chain Chomp, or death by Pikmin? Choose!"

"I choose Corrin!" Kevin said, and then he pressed a button and Yoshi came out of a box with Corrin on top of him.

"What?! That's not a choice!"

"To infinity and beyond!" Kevin as Corrin shouted and then Yoshi flew off a ramp and knocked down Marth.

"I'll save you, Lady Palutena!"

"My hero!" Kevin then made Robin and Palutena kiss and then picked up Corrin.

"Thanks, Corrin."

"No problem, buddy. You should never tangle with the unstoppable duo of Robin and Corrin!" The two then linked arms and pulled away as a sound was heard, and then Kevin looked to see that Robin's arm had ripped. "Oh, no."

"Kevin, let's go! Molly's already in her car seat."

"But Mom, Robin's arm ripped."

"Oh, no. Maybe we can fix him on the way."

"No, just leave him."

Kevin's mother then took Robin and placed him on the high shelf. "I'm sorry, honey, but you know toys don't last forever."

Kevin then looked up at the shelf in sadness and left the room. As soon as the door shut, the other toys came to life and walked over to see what just happened.

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

"Robin's been shelved." Dark Pit answered.

Robin looked at his broken arm, and then watched in sadness as Kevin got on the bus and it drove away. "Kevin."

"Robin?" Ivysaur asked.

"Robin? Honey, are you okay?" Palutena asked in great concern.

* * *

A few days later, Robin awoke when he heard the familiar sound coming from the front yard. He then turned and looked out the window to see a familiar van drive up and a familiar boy came out. "He is back? Hey, everybody! Kevin is back! He is back early from camp!"

"Places, everybody! Kevin's comin'!" Marth called out, and everyone quickly went to their places as Kevin then came into the room. He then took a chair and reached up to the high shelf and grabbed Robin.

"Hey Robin, did you miss me?" Kevin then noticed Robin's ripped arm. "Oh. I forgot. You're broken. I don't wanna play with you anymore." He then dropped him and he fell into a pile of cards on the floor, which fell apart into an endless void. Robin then fell into a trash can, and he gasped in horror as he saw a bunch of disembodied toy arms surrounding him.

"No! Kevin! No! No, Kevin, no! Kevin! Kevin!" Robin screamed as the hands began to grab at him, even choking him as they began to pull him down.

Kevin then looked down at him sadly. "Bye, Robin."

"NO, NO! KEVIN!" Robin screamed again as Kevin shut the lid to the trash can.


	16. Amiibo Story 2 Part 2

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Part 2

* * *

Robin woke up screaming and frantically gasping for air. He quickly looked around to see that he was still on the high shelf in Kevin's room and sighed in relief that it was just a nightmare. Robin noticed that his broken arm was wrapped around his neck, and he scowled as he tossed it aside, which made him fall onto a book, and he started coughing as dust came up. He sighed in sadness, hoping that this would soon be over. Robin then heard coughing from behind the book, and he moved it aside to reveal a squeaky toy covered in dust.

"Starfy, is that you?"

"Hey, Robin." Starfy wheezed.

"What are you doing up here? I thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Kevin was so upset."

"Nah. She just told him that to calm him down and then put me on the shelf."

"Well, why did you not yell for help?"

"Well, I tried squeaking. But I'm still broken. No one could hear me. Besides, the dust aggravates my condition." Starfy tried to squeak, but only ended up coughing as he fell onto his belly and sighed sadly. "What's the point in prolonging the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there."

Robin looked towards the window and noticed something. "Yard sale?" His eyes widened and he gasped. "Yard sale! Guys, wake up, wake up! There's a yard sale outside!"

"Yard sale?" Dark Pit asked.

"Fox! Emergency roll call!" Robin called out.

"Sir, yes, sir! Red alert! All civilians fall in position now! Single file! Let's move, move, move!" Everyone quickly got in line, but then footsteps were heard from outside, and everyone quickly went back to their positions just as Kevin's mother came in.

"Okay, let's see what's up here." Kevin's mother looked up on the high shelf and grabbed Starfy from under a book.

"Bye, Robin." Starfy said sadly as he was taken away, and Robin gasped in shock.

"Starfy! Oh, come on. Think, think, Robin. Think, think, think...Oh!" Robin whistled and Duke came into the room barking. "Up here, Duke!" He called out, but then he fell off the shelf. "No. No, no... No, no, no!" Robin then landed safely on the dog's back. "Okay, boy, to the yard sale! Hyah!" Duke then ran out of the room, much to everyone's horror.

"What's going on?" Ivysaur asked.

"Robin!" Palutena gasped.

"He's nuts!" Marth exclaimed.

"His arm ain't that bad." Dark Pit said.

"Don't do it, Robin! We love you!" Kirby shouted.

"Careful on the steps now." Duke ran down the stairs rather quickly, and when he reached the last step, Robin hit a wall, but he was still holding onto his leash. He then noticed that Starfy was being placed in a box. "Okay boy, keep it casual." Duke began to nonchalantly walk out the door and out to the front yard while the rest of the toys watched from the window.

"Is he out there?" Corrin asked.

"There he is." Marth pointed to a table where tiptoed towards a box down below and then dived into it, much to everyone's horror.

"He's getting in the box and selling himself for cents!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. He's got something." Corrin saw Robin digging through the box and pulling something out. "It's Starfy!"

"Hey! It's not suicide! It's a rescue!" Kirby cheered, and then everyone else began to cheer as well.

"Good boy, Duke. Hold still." Robin carefully placed Starfy under Duke's collar. "There. There you go, pal."

"Bless you, Robin."

"Alright now, back to Kevin's room. Hyah!" Duke began to run back inside, but Robin slipped off and fell to the ground and the dog continued to run off, leaving him behind. He tried to get up to go after Duke, but before he could, he went limp a girl went over and picked him up.

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we get it, please? Mommy, please?"

"Oh, honey, you don't want this toy. It's broken." The girl's mother placed Robin on a table and soon a man went over and picked him up, examining him.

"Original hand-painted face. Natural-dyed, blanket-stitched robe! Hmm. A little rip. Fixable. Oh, if only you had your detailed plastic..." The man then noticed Robin's sword lying on the table and picked it up. "I found him! I found him, I found him!" The man exclaimed.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" 's asked.

"Uh, how much for all this stuff?"

"I'm sorry. It's an old family toy. Now just walk away."

"Wait! Uh, I'll give you bucks for him. Fifty bucks ain't bad."

"It's not for sale."

"Everything's for sale. O-Or trade. Uh, you like my watch?"

"Sorry."

"But, lady..."

"Yeah, go home, Mr. Fancy Car." Kevin's mother placed Robin in a tool box and once she walked away, the man went over and grabbed him out of the toolbox and hid him in his bag.

"Oh, no. He's stealing Robin!" Corrin exclaimed.

"Stealing?" Marth looked to see that the man really was stealing Robin. "W-Wait! He can't take Robin! It's illegal!"

"Somebody do something!" Kirby exclaimed, and Corrin quickly went down the drain pipe to chase after the man. He managed to avoid the yard sale and make it to the street where the car was about to drive off. Corrin jumped onto the back and tried to open the trunk where Robin was in, but then the car started to move. He managed to hold on, but then the car hit a speed bump and he was thrown off into the street. Corrin watched as the car drove away, and some kind of card flew at him and he picked it up.

The rest of the toys looked on in shock. "Why would someone steal Robin?" Palutena asked.

* * *

Marth stood on a podium with Dark Pit as the toys were planning a rescue mission. "All right, let's review this one more time. At precisely 8:32-ish, Exhibit "A". Robin...was kidnapped. Exhibit "B": Composite sketch of the kidnapper." Mr. Game and Watch then made a sketch of Robin's kidnapper.

"Nah, that's not him. He didn't have a beard like that." Dark Pit pointed out.

"Fine. Uh Game and Watch, give him a shave." Mr. Game and Watch then made another sketch, making the kidnapper look even younger.

"The kidnapper was bigger than that."

"Oh, picky, picky, picky." Marth rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go straight to Exhibit "F": The kidnapper's vehicle. Now, the vehicle fled the scene in this direction."

"Your eyes are in backwards. It went the other way."

"Hey, put a cork in it!" Dark Pit snapped.

"How do you spell FBI?" Kirby asked as he knocked over the crime scene.

"My crime scene! Oh, why don't you watch where you're going?!" Dark Pit asked angrily.

"I didn't know there was a crime scene."

"Excuse me. Excuse me. A little quiet, please. Thank you." Corrin was examining the card that he found from the streets, and he and R.O.B. were trying to decipher the strange code. "Lazy toy brain. Lousy try, Brian."

"What are you doing, Corrin?" Dark Pit asked.

"There was some sort of message encoded on that vehicle's ID tag."

"Liz try bran." R.O.B. guessed.

"It's just a licence plate. It's just a jumble of letters." Dark Pit said.

"Yeah, and there are about a million registered cars in the Tri-County area alone." Marth added.

"Lou's thigh burn." R.O.B. guessed again.

"Oh, this can't help. Let's leave Corrin to play with his toys."

"Toy. Toy. Toy! Hold on!" The words finally clicked to Corrin. "Al's Toy Barn. Game and Watch, draw that man in a chicken suit."

Mr. Game and Watch then drew the kidnapper in a chicken suit, and everyone gasped. "It's the chicken man!" Kirby exclaimed.

"That's our guy."

"I knew there was something I didn't like about that chicken." Marth muttered.


	17. Amiibo Story 2 Part 3

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Part 3

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll be right there. And we're gonna do this commercial in one take. Do you hear me? Because I am in the middle of something really important!" Al hung up the phone and went over to Robin, who was sealed in a glass case. "You, my little tactician friend, are gonna make me big buck-buck-bucks." He then left the apartment, and once the door was shut, Robin opened the glass case and went over to the door to try to open it, but we wasn't able to reach it. He then climbed up a chair in order to reach the window, but then was shocked when he found that he was several feet above the ground.

"Kevin..." Robin watched as Al drove to his store which was right across the street. He then quickly rushed over to the vent and tried to open it, but he wasn't able to with just one arm. Suddenly, Robin heard the sound of a box opening, and he quickly looked around the room. "What? Whoa!" He suddenly felt something lift him up, and he looked down to see a strange winged creature carrying him on its back. "Hey! Stop! Stop! Sit, boy! Stop it! Sit, I said! Whoa!" Robin fell off the creature's back and landed on the floor. Someone then approached him, and it looked to be a female version of him.

"It's you! It's you! It's you, it's you, it's you! It's really you!" The female tactician exclaimed as she picked Robin up off the ground and hugged him tightly.

"What is me?" Robin asked in confusion.

Reflet examined Robin's body and hugged him even tighter. "Ha! It is you!"

"P-Please stop saying that." Robin gasped, starting to get a little freaked out.

"Validar said someday you'd come." Reflet then gasped. "Sweet mother of Naga! Validar! He'll wanna meet ya!" She whistled to the wyvern, and it went and pulled out a box. "Say hello to Validar."

"I-It is a box." Robin pointed out.

"He's mint in the box. Never been opened."

"Turn me around Minerva, so I can see." Minerva then turned the box around to reveal the actual Validar. "Why, the prodigal son has returned."

Reflet cheered and started hugging Robin again. "It's you! It's you! You're here! It's you, it's you, it's you!"

"Okay, I am officially freaked out now."

"Oh, we've waited countless years for this day. It's good to see you, Robin." Validar said.

"Listen, I do not know wh...Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, Robin." Reflet smiled.

"Why, you don't know who you are, do you? Minerva." Minerva then put a DVD in the media player, and the TV turned on and it showed a TV show featuring Robin. It was an anime series called Fire Emblem Awakening.

* * *

Back at Kevin's house, Kirby flipped through the TV channels to try to find a certain commercial. "I can't find it! It doesn't seem to be on any of these stations!"

"Keep looking." Corrin told him.

"Oh, you're going too slow. Let me take the wheel." Marth knelt down next to the remote and began to press the buttons really fast.

"It's too fast. How can you even tell what's on?" Kirby asked.

"I can tell." Marth continued to flip through the channels very fast. The commercial then flashed by, but he went past it.

"Wait, go back!" Everyone shouted.

"Too late. I'm in the 40's. Gotta go around the horn. It's faster." Marth then landed on the commercial they were looking for.

"Now, Game and Watch!" Corrin ordered, and Mr. Game and Watch then made a map showing where Al's Toy Barn was. "That's where I need to go."

"You can't go, Corrin. You'll never make it there!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Robin once risked his life to save me. I couldn't call myself his friend if I weren't willing to do the same. So who's with me?"

* * *

Much later, the toys were preparing to go with Corrin in his mission to find Robin. The ones that decided to go were Dark Pit, Kirby, Ivysaur, and Marth.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes, just in case." Rosalina said as she prepared Dark Pit for the trip.

"This is for Robin when you find him." Palutena went up to Corrin and kissed him on the cheek, and his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Alright, but I...I don't think it'll mean the same coming from me."

"Mr. Corrin, you just gotta save my pal Robin." Starfy coughed.

"I'll do my best, son." Corrin nodded. "Okay, fellas, let's roll." The five of them then went to the roof, where Ivysaur used his vines as a grappling hook to get them down to the ground.

"Geronimo!" Dark Pit shouted as he jumped down to the ground with the help of Ivysaur's vine.

"You'd think with all my video game experience I'd be feeling more prepared." Kirby then slipped off the roof and grabbed onto Ivysaur's vine for dear life.

"The idea is to let go." Ivysaur sighed in irritation.

"We'll be back before Kevin gets home." Corrin told everyone as he put on his dragon helmet.

"Don't talk to any toy you don't know!" Rosalina called out.

"To Al's Toy Barn and beyond!" Corrin shouted as he grabbed onto Ivysaur's vine and got down onto the ground below. Ivysaur then lowered himself down to the ground and the toys began to head down the street to begin their journey.

* * *

Back in Al's apartment, Robin and the others were watching the Fire Emblem anime series. They were on the eleventh episode, and it was ending with Chrom and the Shepards getting ready to face the Mad King Gangrel in a war.

"Alright! Alright! Next tape!" The TV then turned off, much to Robin's confusion. "Hey, wait, wait, wait. What happened? What happens next? Come on! Let's see the next episode!"

"That's it." Validar said.

"What?"

"The show was cancelled after that."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What about the war with Plegia? That was a great show! I mean, why cancel it?"

"Two words: Birthright. Once the next game came out, people only wanted to play with 'Dragon Princes'."

"I know how that feels. But still, my own show! I had no idea I was so popular!"

"Didn't you know? Why, you're valuable property!" Reflet exclaimed. "We're a complete set!"

"Now it's on to the museum!" Validar announced.

"Museum?! What museum?!" Robin asked in shock.

"The museum. We're being sold to the Konishi Toy Museum in Tokyo."

"That's in Japan!" Reflet added.

"Japan? No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I cannot go to Japan."

"What do you mean?" Reflet asked.

"I have got to get back home to my owner Kevin. Look, see?" Robin lifted his foot to show Kevin's name written on it.

"He still has an owner."

"Oh, my goodness." Validar gasped.

Reflet started hyperventilating and horror spread on her face. "No. Can't go. I can't do storage again. I just can't! I won't go back in the dark!"

"Wh-What is the matter? What is wrong with her?" Robin asked in concern.

"Well, we've been in storage for a long time waiting for you." Validar explained.

"Why me?"

"The museum's only interested in the collection if you're in it, Robin. Without you, we go back into storage. It's that simple."

"It's not fair! How can you do this to us?!" Reflet asked angrily.

"Look, I am sorry, but this is all a big mistake. You see, I was in this yard sale..."

"Yard sale?" Validar asked. "Why were you in a yard sale if you have an owner?"

"Well, I was not supposed to be there. I was trying to save another toy when..."

"Was it because you're damaged? Hmm?" Validar looked at Robin's ripped arm. "Did this Kevin break you?"

"Yes, but...No! No, no, no! It was...It was an accident. I mean..."

"Sounds like he really loves you." Reflet muttered sarcastically.

"It is not like that, okay? And I am not going to any museum!"

"Well, I'm not going back into storage!" Reflet snapped back at Robin, when there was then footsteps coming from outside.

"Al's coming! Go! Go on, Reflet!" Validar ordered, but Reflet was too afraid to go back in the box. "Reflet, look at me. I promise you'll come out of the box. Now go! Go!" The two of them and Minerva went in their box while Robin went back inside his glass container just as Al came in with a camera.

"It's show time! Money, baby. Money, money, money." Al gathered up the three toys and placed them on the table to take a picture. "And now, the main attraction." He opened the glass container and got Robin out, but as he did, the seam got caught and became loose, and his arm completely fell off. "No! His arm! Where's his arm?" Al saw Robin's arm on the ground and quickly picked it up. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Oh, what am I gonna do? Oh, I know. I know." He then reached for his phone and frantically dialed a number. "Come on, come on, come on, pick up the phone." The person then answered. "It's me! It's Al! I got an emergency here! Yes, we're all busy, but... Look, it has to be tonight. What? You've got to be kidding. Alright, alright! But first thing in the morning." Al then left the room with Robin's arm, and as soon as the door was shut, Robin got up and screamed in horror.

"It is gone! I cannot believe it! My arm is completely gone!"

"Alright, come here. Come on. Let me see that." Validar looked at the area where Robin's arm once was. "Oh, it's just a popped seam. Easily repaired. You should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?! Are you shrink-wrapped?! I am missing my arm!"

"Big deal. Let him go. I'm sure his precious Kevin is dying to play with a one-armed tactician doll." Reflet muttered.

"Why Reflet, you know he wouldn't last an hour on the streets in his condition. It's a dangerous world out there for a toy."

* * *

Night was falling in the neighborhood, and it was really quiet. After a car passed by, Corrin poked his head out through some bushes, and once he was sure the coast was clear, he gestured for the other toys to start moving. They began to run down the sidewalk carefully until Marth tripped and fell, causing his crown to fall off his head. Dark Pit then looked back at him, and he quickly covered his head with his cape.

"Alright, nobody look until I get my crown back on."

Corrin and the others reached the end of the block, and all except the dragon prince were already exhausted. "Good work, men. Two blocks down and only nineteen more to go."

"Nineteen?" Ivysaur asked.

"Are we gonna do this all night? My parts are killing me." Dark Pit groaned.

"Come on, fellas. Did Robin give up when Mike had me strapped to a rocket?

"No." Everyone answered.

"And did he give up when you threw him out of the back of that moving van?"

"Oh, you had to bring that up." Dark Pit muttered.

"No, he didn't! We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he's safe in Kevin's room. Now let's move out!"


	18. Amiibo Story 2 Part 4

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Part 4

* * *

Al was lying asleep on the couch with Robin's arm in his shirt pocket.

Robin got out of his glass case and jumped down onto the floor to get his arm back. He quietly went over to the couch, being extra careful not to step on any of the Cheetos that were scattered on the floor. Robin then heard the sound of a glass case opening, and he turned around to see Minerva following him. "Minerva, go, go, go, go." He whispered, but the wyvern just went even closer to him. "Oh, come on. You do not want to help me. I am the bad guy. You are going to go back in storage because of me, remember? Now just go." Robin ordered, but Minerva wasn't moving. "Alright, alright. But you have got to keep quiet. Now come on." The two of them quietly snuck over to Al and Minerva helped Robin up onto him. Robin then began to reach for his arm, but then he suddenly heard Al laughing, and he quickly looked to see Minerva licking the cheese off his fingers. "Minerva, cut it out! Stop it!" Minerva stopped and Robin slowly reached for his arm, but just as he was about to grab it, the sound of a remote clicked and the TV turned on and it played rather loudly, causing Al to wake up and Robin to fall to the floor.

"What? No, officer, I swear! What?" Al looked around and saw Robin and Minerva lying on the floor. He picked them up and put them back in their cases, and while he did Robin noticed that the remote was right next to Reflet's case. "Where's the remote? Where is the remote? Why don't I put it in the same place every...Oh, here it is." Al picked up the remote and turned off the TV before heading to the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, Robin got out of his case and confronted Reflet.

"What is your problem?! Look, I am sorry I cannot help you guys out. Really, I am. But you did not have to go and pull a stunt like that!"

"What, you think I did that?" Reflet asked.

"Oh, right, right. Yes, the television just happened to turn on, and the remote magically ended up in front of you."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well, if the boot fits..."

"Say that again." Reflet growled through gritted teeth.

"If the boot fits." Robin repeated in anger.

"Okay, tactician. How do you like that?" Reflet asked angrily as she pounced on Robin and started attacking him. "Take it back! Take it back!"

"Do not think just because you are a girl I am going to take it easy on you!" Robin snapped as he started to fight back.

"Reflet, Robin! You stop this at once!" Validar's box fell out from shelf and onto the floor right in front of the two fighting tacticians, and Minerva stood him back up. "I don't know how that TV turned on...but fighting about it isn't helping anything."

"If I had both my arms..." Robin began.

"Well, the fact is, you don't, Robin. So I suggest you just wait until morning. The cleaner will come, fix your arm..."

"And then I am out of here." Robin finished, and then Minerva started whimpering. "Oh, no, no. Minerva. Do not take it that way. It is just that Kevin..."

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. That's all he ever talks about." Reflet rolled her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Corrin chopped through some bushes and Dark Pit, Marth, Kirby, and Ivysaur followed him.

"Hey Corrin, can we slow down?" Marth asked as they were all exhausted from walking.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Corrin asked, and everyone nodded.

"Hey, guys. Why did the toys cross the road?" Marth asked.

"Not now, Marth." Corrin told him.

"Oh, I love riddles. Why?" Kirby asked.

"To get to the chicken on the other side." Marth answered and they all looked to see Al's Toy Barn right across the street. They all cheered that they found their destination, but their relief quickly ended when a car zoomed by and crushed a soda can.

"Oh well, we tried." Kirby said as he turned around.

"We'll have to cross." Corrin concluded.

"What the? You're not turning me into a pile of feathers!" Dark Pit snapped.

"I may not be a smart mon, but I know what roadkill is." Ivysaur said.

"There must be a safe way." Corrin then spotted a bunch of traffic cones on the side of the road and got an idea. "Okay, here's our chance. Ready, set, go!" The toys started to walk down the street hiding under traffic cones. They dropped whenever they heard any cars approach them. They all managed to cross the road safe and sound, but the ended causing a huge traffic jam. "Good job, troops. We're that much closer to Robin."

* * *

Back at the apartment, the cleaner had finally arrived.

"Is the specimen ready for cleaning?" The cleaner asked.

"So, uh, how long is this gonna take?"

"You can't rush art." The cleaner replied as he placed a tool kit on the table and started to clean Robin.

* * *

Corrin and the others made it through the parking lot of Al's Toy Barn in a shopping cart, but once they got to the door they noticed that there was a closed sign on it.

"Oh, no. It's closed."

"We're not preschool toys, Ivysaur. We can read." Dark Pit muttered.

"Alright, let's go." Corrin said as he began to head towards the door.

"But the sign says it's closed." Kirby pointed out.

Corrin then noticed an employee about to enter the store and he went inside through the automatic door. They all went to the pad and jumped on it in unison, and the door opened and they all went inside. They all gasped in awe as they looked around the inside of the toy store. Kirby then noticed a strategy guide for Fire Emblem Fates and quickly took one.

"Whoa, Nelly. How are we gonna find Robin in this place?" Marth asked.

"Look for Al. We find Al, we find Robin. Now move out." Corrin ordered, and the toys went their own separate ways.

* * *

"There you go." The cleaner said as he slowed Al the newly fixed Robin. "He's for display only. You handle him too much, he's not gonna last."

"It's amazing! You're a genius! He's just like new!" Al exclaimed as he put Robin back into his case.

* * *

Back at the toy store, Corrin looked around the aisles to try to find Robin. As he ran to the next aisle, something caught his eye. He then went back and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a bunch of action figures that looked just like him in boxes. He then noticed a display that had a Corrin figure, except he was wearing shiny black armor. "I could use one of those." Corrin then climbed up the display to examine his look-alike.

Meanwhile, the rest of the toys were looking down the other aisles.

"You know, they make it so you can't defeat King Garon unless you buy this book." Kirby said.

"It's extortion, that's what it is." Dark Pit muttered as he covered his ears.

"Hey, I always thought the golden sceptre was the only..."

Suddenly, a toy car zoomed in front of them and Marth and Ivysaur were riding in it. "I thought we could search in style."

"Nice going there, Marth." Dark Pit said as he got right into the car, pushed Marth aside and started driving, bumping into several objects as he did.

* * *

Back at the other aisle, Corrin was still examining himself. He was then about to touch his counterpart's armor when he suddenly grabbed his arm and restrained him.

"Ow! What are you doing?"

"You're in direct violation of code 08021996. Stating all manakete are to be in hypersleep until awakened by authorized personnel. You're breaking ranks, Dragon Prince." The other Corrin then let go of him. "Corrin to Hoshido. I've got an AWOL unit."

"Tell me I wasn't this deluded." Corrin muttered.

"No back talk! I have my Dragon Fang, and I will use it."

"You mean the Dragon Fang that's a light bulb?" Corrin asked as he pressed the button on the other Corrin's arm which activated his light. The other Corrin gasped and jumped back.

"Has your mind been melded?! You could've killed me, Dragon Prince! Or should I say 'traitor'?"

"I don't have time for this." Corrin muttered as he started to walk away.

"Halt! I order you to halt!" The other Corrin shouted as he chased after Corrin and grabbed him.

"Listen to me. Listen. Wait, wait, wait." Corrin tried to protest as his counterpart threw him into a push pin.

* * *

"We've been down this aisle already." Ivysaur pointed out.

"We've never been down this aisle. It's pink!" Dark Pit snapped.

"Face it. We're lost."

"Wait! Back it up, back it up." Dark Pit backed up the car and they saw a bunch of figures having a party. They looked like humans and they had no limbs except for spheres that served as hands. Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they watched the Miis party. "Excuse me, but does anyone know where we might find the Al of Al's Toy Barn?" Marth asked.

"I can help." A woman with white skin slide down a slide and landed into the car. "I'm Wii Fit Trainer. Please keep your hands, arms and accessories inside the car, and no flash photography. Thank you!"

Dark Pit looked at Wii Fit Trainer lovingly, but then shook his head. "I'm a married angel. I'm a married angel. I'm a married angel."

"Then make room for the single fellas." Marth grinned as he pushed Dark Pit aside so that he was sitting next to Wii Fit Trainer.

Wii Fit Trainer then drove the car and began a tour of the store. "To our right is the F-Zero aisle. Developed in 1990 the original game only had four vehicles, including the Blue Falcon."

"Uh, beg your pardon, ma'am, but where's Al's office?" Ivysaur asked.

"Please hold all questions until the end of the tour. Thank you!"

"Hey! It says how you defeat King Garon! Look!" Kirby exclaimed as he showed the book right in front of the car, causing it to swerve around.

"Get this outta here, geekball!" Dark Pit snapped as he pushed the book away. However, they weren't seeing where they were going and they bumped right into a box filled with bouncy balls, and they all spilled out and bounced everywhere, causing the car to spin out of control.

"Turn into the spin, Wii Fit!" Marth shouted.

As they continued to spin around, the strategy guide flew out of Kirby's hands. "My source of power!" He jumped out of the car, but the book slid right under a shelf. "No!" Kirby then noticed the car leaving without him and quickly began to run after it. "Hey! Wait up! Slow down! Puffball overboard!" The car then stopped and Kirby crashed into it, causing him to fall into it on his head.

* * *

Corrin struggled as his counterpart tied him to a piece of cardboard and was about to place him into an empty box. "Ow! Listen to me! Listen to me! You're not really a Dragon Prince! You're a toy! We're all toys! Do you hear me?!"

The other Corrin didn't listen and closed the box. "Well, that should hold you till the court martial."

"Let me go! You don't realize what you're doing!"

"And this is the Fire Emblem aisle." Wii Fit Trainer explained as the rest of the toys drove down. "Back in 2001, the shortsighted retailers finally decided to localize the dolls to meet demand."

"Hey, Corrin!" Ivysaur called out, and Corrin quickly turned around and prepared to attack.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"Quit clowning around and get in the car." Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"Corrin! Corrin! I know how to defeat King Garon!" Kirby exclaimed.

"You do?"

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way."

"No, no, guys! You've got the wrong Corrin! You've got the wrong Corrin!" Corrin shouted from inside the box, but it was no use as no one could hear him.

"Say, where'd you get that cool armor, Corrin?" Marth asked.

"Well, blue-haired pretty boy, they're standard issue." The other Corrin replied as they drove off.

"No!" Corrin yelled as he helplessly shook the box around among the other figures.


	19. Amiibo Story 2 Part 5

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Part 5

* * *

Al was busy taking some more pictures of the toys, and then he left for work. As soon as he left the room, Robin got out of his box and looked at his brand new body.

"Oh, wow, will you look at me? It is like I am fresh out of the box! Look at this stitching. Kevin is going to have a hard time ripping this."

"Great. Now you can go." Reflet muttered as she went over to a window.

"Well, what a good idea." Robin snapped back, and he looked over to the vents where he could escape through.

"Robin, don't be mad at Reflet. She's been through more than you know. Why not make amends before you leave, huh? It's the least you can do." Validar suggested.

Robin looked over at Reflet and sighed. "Alright. But I do not know what good it will do." He went over to the window and sat next to her. "Hey, what are you doing way up here?"

"I thought I'd get one last look at the sun before I get packed away again."

Robin sighed in slight sadness. "Look, Reflet, I know you hate me for leaving, but I have to go back. I am still Kevin's toy. Well, if you knew him, you would understand. You see, Kevin is a..."

"Let me guess. Kevin's a real special kid...and to him you're his buddy, his best friend...and when Kevin plays with you it's like...even though you're not moving...you feel like you're alive...because that's how he sees you."

"How did you know that?"

"Because Emily was just the same. She was my whole world."

During the song "When She Loved Me", the scene shows Reflet's past of when she belonged to a young girl who always played with her and loved her. However, as the years go by, Emily begins to grow older and starts to forget about her, making friends and developing interests in fashion and ice skating. One day, Emily finds Reflet under her bed and puts her in a box of old toys where she was then left behind at the side of a road. Once the song was done, Robin looked at Reflet in remorse as she curled up and lowered her head.

"You never forget kids like Emily...or Kevin. But they forget you."

"Reflet, I...I did not know."

"Just go." Reflet told him sadly. Robin nodded went over to the vent and removed the grate, sighing as he stared at the darkness ahead of him.

"How long will it last, Robin? Do you really think Kevin is going to take you to college...or on his honeymoon?" Validar asked, causing concern to grow on Robin's face. "Kevin's growing up...and there's nothing you can do about it. It's your choice, Robin. You can go back, or you can stay with us and last forever. You'll be adored by children for generations."

Robin just stood there for a moment. Would he stay with them and go to the museum, or go back to Kevin and the others and eventually be abandoned by his owner? After about a minute, Robin finally made his decision. "Who am I to break up the Awakening gang?"

* * *

Back at the toy store, the toys began to look in Al's office.

"Hey, Robin, are you in here?" Marth asked.

"Pardon me, gentlemen, but have either of you seen a tactician doll with a bad arm?" Ivysaur asked to two Street Fighter toys.

"Why, no, I haven't." Ryu answered.

"Hey! He was talking to me!" Ken snapped.

"No, he was talking to me!" Ryu snapped back, and then the two of them started fighting.

"You see, all along we thought the way into King Garon's fortress was through the main gate. But in fact, the secret entrance is to the left, hidden in the shadows." Kirby said.

"To the left and in the shadows. Got it." Corrin nodded.

Marth then heard footsteps heading towards the office. "Someone's coming."

"Everyone take cover!" Corrin shouted, and everyone went and hid into a bag just as Al came in talking to someone on the phone.

"It's him. The chicken man." Marth muttered.

"Funny, he doesn't look like poultry." Corrin commented.

"That's the kidnapper, all right."

"A kidnapper. An agent of King Garon if I ever saw one."

Back in the Fire Emblem aisle, the real Corrin finally managed to get himself out of the box and he noticed that Al was about to walk out of the store. He bounced off a trampoline and glided towards the door, but they closed on him and he landed hard on his back. He then sat up and saw Al driving to the apartment just down the street, and he realized that it was where the other toys were going and it was where Robin is. Corrin saw a stack of boxes and pulled one out, causing the rest to fall down and land on the mat, causing the doors to open. He quickly ran towards the door, but as he did, a box stopped the door, and soon a fist came out and the toy broke free. The evil king that came out then noticed Corrin running over to the traffic cones and began to go after him.

Just down the street, Al went inside the apartment, leaving the bag that the toys were hiding in inside the car, much to their frustration. They then got out of the bag and Corrin saw Al getting into the elevator.

"He's ascending in the vertical transporter." He then pushed a button to summon his dragon wings. "Alright, everyone, hang on. We're gonna blast through the roof. To infinity and beyond!" Corrin prepared himself for takeoff, but nothing happened, much to his confusion.

"What are you, insane?" Dark Pit asked as he tried to get the car door unlocked.

"I-I don't understand. How could I have possibly run out of energy?" Corrin asked as he leaned on the unlock button, causing the lock to push up and send Dark Pit flying into the air and landing into the cup holder. The toys then got out of the car and looked at the building. "Blast! He's on level 23."

"How are we gonna get up there?" Ivysaur asked.

"Maybe if we find some balloons we could float to the top." Kirby suggested.

"Are you kidding? I say we stack ourselves up, push the intercom and pretend we're delivering a pizza." Dark Pit suggested.

"How about a ham sandwich with fries and a hot dog?" Marth asked.

"What about me?" Kirby asked.

"Eh, you can be the toy that comes with the meal."

"Troops, over here!" Corrin called out, and the other toys headed over to the vents where he pulled off the grate. "Just like you said, round pink man. In the shadows to the left. Okay, let's move!" They then went inside towards the elevator shaft. "Mission log. Have infiltrated enemy territory without detection...and are making our way through the bowels of King Garon's fortress."

"You know, I think that Fire Emblem aisle went to his head." Marth said to Dark Pit.

Soon, they hit a fork in the path. "Oh, no. Which way do we go?" Ivysaur asked.

"This way." Corrin answered as he went down the left vent.

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm Corrin of Hoshido. I'm always sure." Suddenly, there was a strange noise from somewhere. "We've been detected. The walls! They're closing in! Quick, help me prop up bird man, or we're done for!" Corrin then grabbed Dark Pit and lifted him up over his head.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down, you moron!"

"Hey, guys, look! It's not the walls! It's the elevator!" Kirby pointed out.

"Come on. We've got no time to lose. Everyone, grab hold." Corrin then took out two sticky pads and began to climb up the side of the elevator shaft.

"Uh, Corrin, why not just take the elevator?" Marth asked.

"They'll be expecting that." Corrin answered as he continued to climb.

* * *

Back in the room, it was full of suitcases as Al was getting everything ready for the flight.

"Whoo-hoo! We're finally going!" Reflet cheered.

"Can you believe it? That's custom-fitted foam insulation you'll be riding in, Minerva. First class all the way."

"You know what? I am actually excited about this. I mean it. I really am." Robin smiled.

"And why shouldn't you be?" Validar asked.

"Look at you, dancing tactician!" Reflet cheered as she grabbed Robin and started dancing with him.

* * *

Back in the elevator, Corrin continued to climb up the shaft while the others were following behind with a rope.

"How much farther, Corrin?" Marth asked in exhaustion.

"Halfway there."

"My arms can't hold on much longer!" Kirby complained, and then he slipped and the others all fell and grabbed onto Ivysaur. "Corrin, help!"

"Too heavy." Ivysaur groaned with all of the added weight on him.

Corrin then stopped climbing and pressed a button on his chest. "Hang tight, everyone. I'm going to let go of the wall."

"What?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"He wouldn't!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"One..."

"He would." Marth muttered.

"Two..."

"No, don't, Corrin! Let's think about this!" Everyone shouted.

"Three!" Corrin shouted as he let go of the wall and they all fell down the shaft. Something then stopped their fall, and it was the elevator. Corrin was standing on the other toys in a pile, making him believe that he was actually flying. "To infinity...and beyond!" He then saw a hole coming up ahead. "Approaching destination. Area secure. It's okay, troops. The motion sickness will wear off momentarily. Now let's move."

"Remind me to glue his helmet shut when we get back." Dark Pit muttered as they continued to follow Corrin down the vent, but little did they know the the real Corrin was hanging onto the bottom of the elevator.


	20. Amiibo Story 2 Part 6

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Part 6

* * *

Back in the apartment room, Robin hid behind a box. "How about giving me a little intro, Reflet?"

"Introducing the greatest tactician around..."

"You forgot the bravest."

"The bravest, greatest tactician hero of all time...Robin!"

Robin came out of the box looking rather snazzy, making clicking noises and grinning at Reflet. "Say, little missy, you notice any trouble around these parts?"

"Not a bit, not with Robin around." Reflet answered with a giggle.

"Wait, wait, wait! I got it! I got it! This is great! Okay! The Risen are about to attack the castle, and now for the best part!" Robin then pretended to fight off bad guys. "Robin saves the day again! Now, where is my trusty steed Minerva? I have to ride off into the sunset." Minerva then ran over and put him on her back. "Ride like the wind, Minerva!" Robin then fell off of Minerva's back and onto the floor, and the wyvern began to lick at his face. "W-Watch it. Wait, wait. I am ticklish, okay?"

"Oh, you are?" Reflet asked as she then began to tickle Robin.

"No! No, no, no! Cut it out! Stop it! No, please! Please! No! No, no! Stop it! Stop it!" Robin laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin and the rest of the toys were still in the vents.

"Mission log. Have reached King Garon's command deck. But no sign of him or his bird captive."

Suddenly, the toys then heard a voice from the end of the tunnel. "That's Robin!" Ivysaur gasped.

"This way!" Corrin lead the toys down the tunnel where they reached a grate. He couldn't see what was going on, so he had Dark Pit look through the grate.

"Dark Pit, can you see? What's going on?" Ivysaur asked.

Dark Pit looked through the grate and saw Robin lying on the floor with some other toys doing something to him. "Oh, it's-it's horrible. They're torturing him!"

"What are we gonna do, Corrin?" Kirby asked.

"Use your head!"

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Kirby shouted as the rest of the toys were literally using his head as a battering ram. They all yelled as they headed towards the grate and ran right through it into the room, crashing into a corner.

"What's going on here?" Validar asked.

"Corrin, guys! How did you find me?" Robin asked.

"We're here to spring you, Robin!" Ivysaur answered.

Marth then tackled Validar's box. "You heard of sword fighting? Well, get ready for the Tipper!"

"Prepare to meet Mr. Angry Eyes!" Dark Pit shouted as he put on his shoes over his eyes and ran right into a wall.

"Hold it, now! Hey, you do not understand! These are my friends!"

"Yeah, we're his friends!"

"No, Kirby, I mean they are my friends!" Robin corrected, referring to Reflet, Minerva, and Validar.

"Hey, stop it! You leave him alone, plant monster! Hey!" Reflet yelled as Ivysaur tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"Grab Robin and let's go!"

"Wait, hold it!" Robin tried to protest, before Corrin held him up. "Corrin, put me down!"

"Quick! To the vent!" Corrin and the other toys ran to the vent when suddenly...

"Hold it right there!"

The toys all gasped upon seeing another Corrin come into the room "Corrin?"

"You again!"

"Robin! Thank goodness you're all right."

"Corrin, what is going on?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Hold on! I am Corrin of Hoshido, and I'm in charge of this detachment."

"No, I'm Corrin of Hoshido."

"I am Corrin!"

"I'm Corrin!"

"So, who's the real Corrin?" Marth asked.

"I AM!" Both Corrins shouted.

"I am! Don't let this impostor fool you! He's been trained by King Garon himself to mimic my every move." Corrin then closed the other Corrin's dragon helmet on him, causing him to start writhe around as if he was suffocating. He then lifted up his foot to show the others that he was the real one.

"Corrin!" Everyone cheered.

"Will somebody please explain what's going on?" The other Corrin asked.

"It's all right, dragon prince. It's a code 020407."

"You mean it's a..."

"Yes."

"And that tactician's a..."

"Oh, yeah."

The other Corrin gasped, and then ran over to Robin and kissed his hand. "Your Majesty."

"Robin, you're in danger here. We need to leave now. Al's selling you to a toy museum in Japan!"

"I know. It is okay, Corrin. I actually want to go." Robin replied, causing the other toys to gasp.

"What? Are you crazy?" Corrin asked in shock.

"Look, the thing is...I am a rare Robin figure, and these guys are my Awakening gang."

"Robin, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Fire Emblem Awakening! Oh, it is this great TV show, and I was the star." Robin then turned on the TV to show the others the anime show. "See, now, look! Look! Look at me! See? That is me!"

"This is weirding me out." Marth muttered.

"Corrin, it was a national phenomenon. And there was all this merchandise that just got packed up."

"Robin, stop this nonsense and let's go."

"No, Corrin. I cannot go. I cannot abandon these guys. They need me to get into this museum. Without me, they will go back into storage, maybe forever!"

"Robin, you're not a collector's item. You're a child's plaything. You are A TOY!"

"For how much longer?! One more rip, and Kevin is done with me. And what do I do then, Corrin, huh?! You tell me!"

"Somewhere in that pad of stuffing is a toy who taught me...that life's only worth living if you're being loved by a kid. And I travelled all this way to rescue that toy...because I believed him."

"Well, you wasted your time." Robin replied rather coldly as he turned his back to his friends.

Corrin was in complete shock, and his shock turned to sadness as he felt betrayal. "Let's go, everyone."

"What about Robin?" Ivysaur asked.

"He's not coming with us."

"But Kevin's coming home tonight!" Kirby reminded.

"Then we'd better make sure we're there waiting for him." Corrin replied sadly as he began to head back to the vent. The other toys then followed, and Ivysaur briefly looked back at Robin with a look of pure distraught on his face, before turning back to follow the others.

It made Robin cringe to see his friends in such sadness. "I do not have a choice, Corrin. This is my only chance."

"To do what, Robin? Watch kids from behind glass and never be loved again? Some life." Corrin muttered angrily as he closed the vent and left.

Robin's face went from sadness to shock upon hearing that. Corrin did have a point. If he were to spend the rest of eternity at a museum, he would never get the feeling of being loved by someone again. Robin then walked over and sat down in front of the TV where a familiar song came on. During the song, he began to realize that it was more important for him to be loved by child.

"What am I doing?" Robin asked himself upon realizing his mistake. He then ran over to the vents and shouted, "Corrin! Wait! Wait!"

"Robin, where are you going?" Validar asked.

"You are right, Validar. I cannot stop Kevin from growing up. But I would not miss it for the world." Robin opened the vents and called out Corrin's name again.

"Yes?" Both Corrins asked as they and the rest of the toys turned around.

"I am coming with you! Wait, wait, wait, wait. I will be back in just a second." Robin then headed back to the room.

"Way to go, Robin!" Corrin cheered.

Robin ran back into the room. "Hey, you guys, come with me!"

"What?" Reflet asked.

"Kevin will play with all of us. I know it!"

"Robin, I-I...I don't know. I..."

"Would you give anything just to have one more day with Emily? Come on, Reflet. This is what it is all about: to make a child happy. And you know it. Minerva, are you with me?" Minerva responded with a lick to his face. "Okay, good girl. Validar, how about you?" Robin turned Validar's box to see that he wasn't in there. "Validar?" Suddenly, there was the sound of metal clanging, and the three of them turned around to see Validar tightening the bolts to the grate. "You are out of your box!"

"I tried reasoning with you, Robin. But you keep forcing me to take extreme measures." Validar then turned off the TV, making Robin realize something.

"Wait a minute. You turned on the television last night, not Reflet!"

"Look, we have an eternity to spend together in the museum. Let's not start off by pointing fingers, shall we?" Validar asked as he headed back to his box.

"Validar, this isn't fair!" Reflet shouted.

"FAIR?! I'll tell you what's not fair! Spending a lifetime on a dime-store shelf watching every other toy be sold! Well, finally, my waiting has paid off, and no hand-me-down tactician doll is gonna mess it up for me NOW!" Validar angrily threw his box into the suitcase and Robin quickly ran back to the vent, but was unable to get it open.

"Corrin! Help, Corrin! Guys!"

"It's too late, Robin. That silly Cornman of Dorkshido can't help you."

"His name is Corrin of Hoshido!" Robin angrily corrected.

"Whatever. I've always hated those dragon princes." Validar replied as he got into his box and closed it.

Corrin and the others ran over to the vent, but couldn't get it open. "It's stuck! What do we do?"

"Should I use my head?" Kirby asked.

There was then footsteps from outside. "It's Al!" The Awakening toys then headed to their suitcases and as Al came into the room and closed the suitcases, grabbing them and getting out of the apartment.

"Quick! To the elevator!" Corrin ordered, and the others ran as fast as they could towards the elevator. "Hurry! I can hear it coming!" They then stopped when the reached the elevator, and they were greeted with an evil king.

"So, we meet again, Corrin of Hoshido, for the last time."

Kirby screamed. "It's King Garon!"

"King Garon?!" The other Corrin asked in shock as he prepared to fight.

"Watch out! He's got an ax!" Kirby shouted, cowering in fear. The other Corrin began to fight King Garon.

"Quick! Get on!" Corrin said as he slid down to the elevator, and the others followed while the other Corrin was busy fighting Garon. Kirby stayed in the tunnel, too afraid to jump down. "The emergency hatch! Come on!"

Kirby hesitated for a moment, and then he finally jumped down and landed right on Dark Pit. Meanwhile, the other dragon prince and evil king continued fighting. Just when it seemed like the other Corrin was gaining the upper hand, Garon suddenly jumped on him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Come on! Hurry!" Corrin shouted.

"But Corrin is in peril!" Kirby exclaimed.

Garon began to beat up the other Corrin, until he was knocked down. "Surrender, Corrin. I have won."

"I'll never give in. You killed my father!"

"No, Corrin. I am your father."

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Inside the elevator, Al was waiting impatiently for the elevator to get to the bottom floor. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" He didn't seem to notice Ivysaur being held by the other toys, reaching for the suitcase to get Robin out.

Back at the top of the elevator, Garon was about to finish Corrin off.

"Corrin, you could have defeated King Garon all along! You just need to believe in yourself!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Prepare to die!" Garon shouted as he prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"I can't look!" Kirby quickly turned away, and as he did he ended up hitting Garon, causing him to fall off the elevator and into darkness. "I did it. I finally defeated King Garon!"

The other Corrin looked down the elevator in distraught. "Father."

Inside the elevator, Ivysaur was holding onto Robin to try to get him out, but Validar quickly pulled him back in and caused all of the toys to fall into the elevator just as it opened and Al stepped out. The toys then got out of the elevator and began to chase after the man, but he was already in his car and was getting ready to drive to the airport.

"How are we gonna get him now?" Ivysaur asked.

"Pizza, anyone?" Dark Pit asked, pointing to a Pizza Kingdom delivery truck.

"Go, go, go!" Corrin ordered, and the other toys quickly ran for the truck. He then noticed his counterpart running to catch a ball.

"I got it!"

"Corrin, are you coming?"

"No, I...I have a lot of catching up to do with my dad." The other Corrin replied, throwing the ball to Garon.

"Good throw, son. That's my boy. Go long, Corrin!"

"Oh, you're a great dad. Yippee!"

"Farewell." Corrin nodded, and he ran over to the pizza truck with the others. They all got in the car and saw that there was no driver.

"Does anyone know how to drive?" Marth asked.

"Ivy, take the pedals. Kirby, you navigate. Marth and Dark Pit, operate the levers and knobs."

There were also three Lumas hanging from the mirror. "Strangers! From the outside!"

"Oh, no." Corrin groaned, and he grabbed a stand so that he could reach the wheel. Marth and Dark Pit messed around with the knobs, and Ivysaur waited near the pedals. Kirby stood up at the front so that he could be the eyes.

"He's at a red light! We can catch him!"

"Maximum power, Ivy!" Corrin ordered, and Ivysaur hit the gas and the car began to speed up fast. The car began to drive like crazy, swerving around and running over traffic cones as the toys chased after Al's car. "Kirby, which way?" Corrin asked.

"Left!" Kirby answered as Corrin swerved. "No, no! I mean right! That's right! No, I mean left! Left is right! Corrin, he's turning left! He's turning left!" Corrin made a very sharp turn, causing the rope that the Lumas were attached to broke, and they were about to be sent flying out the window. Dark Pit noticed this and quickly ran over to the window and grabbed the rope, holding onto it as the Lumas dangled out of the window.

"Oh, I seriously doubt he's getting this kind of mileage." Marth commented.

"Go right! To the right! Right, right, right, right!" Kirby shouted, and then Corrin made another sharp turn, causing the Lumas to fly back into the car. They then hovered around Dark Pit, thanking him for saving them.

"You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dark Pit muttered.


	21. Amiibo Story 2 Part 7

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Part 7

* * *

After some more crazy driving, the toys arrived at the airport.

"Guys, we can't park here! It's a white zone!" Dark Pit pointed out.

"You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." The Lumas said as they hovered over him.

"There he is!" Corrin saw Al inside talking to the air attendant, and he knew that they had to find some way to sneak inside in order to get to the suitcase. He then spotted a pet cage and an idea came to his mind.

A person walked into the airport through the automatic doors, and a pet cage moved by itself inside where the toys were hiding in.

"You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." The Lumas repeated.

"Will you just leave me alone?" Dark Pit asked in irritation.

"Oh! Someone's coming!" Marth said, and they quickly stopped.

"Ooh, a puppy!" A girl exclaimed as she went over to the cage.

Ivysaur thought quickly and began barking, scaring the girl away. "Uh, bark-bark-bark-bark. Bark, bark-bark-bark-bark-bark." They then made their way to the conveyor belt and got on it and they waited for the belt to take them to the luggage hole.

"Once we go through, we just need to find that case." Corrin explained, and they then went inside the luggage hole, where there were countless conveyor belts with suitcases everywhere. The toys became shocked upon seeing this, and then they all screamed as they slid down a ramp and hit the side of the conveyer belt, knocking them all out of the cage.

The toys got up and looked around the area to find the case. "There's the case!" Dark Pit said, pointing to a case on a nearby belt.

"No, there's the case!" Marth added, pointing to another case that looked exactly the same.

"You guys take that one! I'll take this one!" Corrin ordered, and he ran after the first case while the others went over to the other case.

The other toys went over to the other case. "Here we come, Robin!" However, when they opened the case, it was full of camera stuff.

"Nice flash, though." Dark Pit commented.

Corrin ran onto the conveyor belt where the other case was. He jumped over several other cases until he reached the one where Robin was in. "Okay, Robin, let's go!" As soon as Corrin opened the case, he was punched right in the face and thrown off the belt.

"Take that, dragon prince!" Validar shouted.

"Hey! No one does that to my friend!" Robin yelled angrily, and then he tackled Validar out of the case and they began to roll around on the belt. Validar then shoved Robin to the ground, and then went over and used his sword to rip his arm again, causing him to gasp in shock.

"Your choice, Robin. You can go to Japan together or in pieces. If he fixed you once, he can fix you again. Now, get in the box!"

"Never!" Robin shouted.

"Fine!" Validar sighed, and was about to attack Robin when he was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. While he struggled around, Corrin and the other toys jumped onto the conveyer belt and Corrin went up to Validar and grabbed him by the collar. "Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined, forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill!"

"Well, Validar, I think it is time you learned the true meaning of playtime." Robin said.

"Right over there, guys!" pointed to somewhere, and dragged over to it.

In the luggage claim, a girl looked for her backpack and gasped when she saw something. "Look, Maxwell. A big ugly man doll. Ooh, he needs a make-over." The girl then placed Validar in her backpack next to a toy wearing a blue shirt and a rooster hat.

"Hi! You'll like Amy." Maxwell then turned his head to reveal drawings all over his face. "She's an artist!" Validar whimpered as the girl walked out of the airport.

"Happy trails, Validar."

"Corrin! Robin!" Ivysaur called out.

"Help us out here!" Marth added, trying to open the case to let the others out, but it slid down a ramp and onto the runway where a baggage carrier picked up the suitcase with Reflet inside.

"Oh, no! Reflet!" Robin gasped, but then he got an idea and quickly jumped on Minerva's back. "Come on, Corrin!" Corrin nodded and jumped onto the wyvern's back. "Ride like the wind, Minerva!" Robin shouted, and they slid down the ramp and ran after the luggage car.

"Come on, Minerva! Hyah!" Corrin shouted, and Minerva went even faster and they got closer to the luggage cart.

"Corrin, give me a boost!" Robin got on Corrin's shoulders and managed to grab onto the tag connected to the case. However, the cart pulled him away, but he managed to get on top of the cart and began to jump across the other carts. Robin managed to reach the suitcase, but the cart stopped and the driver took the case to the plane. He quickly hid into a golf bag and the driver took the bag onto the plane. Robin got out of the golf bag and went over to the case and opened it. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I believe you are on the wrong flight."

"Robin!" Reflet gasped as she hugged him.

"Come on, Reflet. It is time to take you home."

"But what if Kevin doesn't like me?" Reflet asked in fear.

"Nonsense! Kevin will love you! Besides, he has got a little sister."

Reflet gasped in excitement. "He does?! Why didn't you say so?! Let's go!" She grabbed Robin's arm and they went over to the door. "Okay. On three. One, two..."

"Too late!" Robin shouted as the door closed. "This is bad."

"How are we gonna get outta here?"

Robin then noticed a hatch lift near the plane wheel. "Over there! Come on!" They went over to the hatch and Robin opened it, and he looked down to see that the plane hasn't taken off yet.

"You sure about this?" Reflet asked worriedly.

"No! Let us go!" Robin answered, completely unsure of how this was going to work. They carefully went to the landing gear near the wheel, and the plane was starting to take off. Robin suddenly slipped on something and Reflet quickly grabbed onto his ripped arm.

"Hold on, Robin!" Reflet called out, however Robin's arm was starting to tear even further. His tome then flew off him, but then someone grabbed it in mid air, and it was Corrin riding on Minerva.

"What's a tactician without his tome?" Corrin asked.

"Corrin!" Robin gasped in relief, but then the plane was getting ready to take off into the air as the wheels turned faster. He frantically looked around, trying to find something to so, but then he noticed a bolt and got an idea. "Corrin, get behind the tires!" Robin ordered. Corrin nodded and went behind the tires while he used his free arm to attach his hood to the bolt and it caught on. "Reflet, let go of the plane!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Reflet asked in shock.

"Just pretend it's the final episode of Fire Emblem Awakening!"

"But it was cancelled! We never saw if you made it!"

"Well then, let us find out together!" With no other choice, Reflet let go of the plane and held onto Robin tightly as his hood slipped off the bolt and they landed on Minerva just as the plane took off into the sky.

"We did it! We did it! We did it!" Reflet cheered. "That was definitely Robin's finest hour!"

"Your tome, partner." Corrin said, giving Robin his tome.

Just then, a plane swooped over them, and they all held onto each other. "How about we just...go home."

* * *

Back home, the camping bus had came back and Kevin came out. He ran inside his house and into his room where his toys were waiting for him on his bed.

"Oh, wow! New toys! Cool! Thanks, Mom!" What he haven't noticed was that there was an empty luggage car parked right outside.

The next day, Kevin was playing with his new toys, and Robin's arm was completely fixed.

"Kevin, come on, hon. Time to go." Kevin's mother came into the room. "Hey, you fixed Robin!"

"Yeah. Glad I decided not to take him to camp." Kevin placed Robin on the table and went out of the room. "His whole arm might have come off."

As soon as the door was closed, Robin looked at himself and smiled. "Well, what do you know?"

"Oh, Minerva, we're part of a family again!" Reflet exclaimed, showing off Kevin's name written on her foot. Minerva then did the same, but got some of the letters mixed up and quickly corrected it.

Corrin then walked over to Reflet with a nervous look on his face. "Uh, m-ma'am, I, uh, um...Well, I just wanted to say...you're a bright young woman with a beautiful "yarnful" of hair. A "hairful" of yarn. It's, uh...Whoo...Uh...I must go." he stammered as his cheeks turned bright red, but before he could leave Reflet grabbed him lovingly.

"Well, aren't you the sweetest dragon prince I ever met?"

Ivysaur was then talking to a whimpering Duke. "What's that? Uh, this fella says he needs to go out back for a little private time."

"That critter needs help!" Reflet quickly jumped onto a small car on the racetrack and speed down it, through the loop, and went flying into the air towards the doorknob and opened it the door to let Duke out. Corrin was so impressed by this that his dragon wings suddenly popped out.

Meanwhile, Marth was playing Fire Emblem Fates on Kevin's 3DS. "Hey Kirby, I could use a hand over here, buddy."

"I don't need to play...I've lived it!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Oh, nuts!" Marth groaned as he was killed, and he then turned on the TV where a commercial for Al's Toy Barn came on with Al looking extremely distraught.

"Welcome to Al's Toy Barn. We've got the lowest prices in town. Everything for a buck-buck-buck."

"Well, I guess crime doesn't pay." Marth remarked.

"Now, Kevin did a great job, huh?" Robin asked as he flexed his fixed arm.

"Nice and strong! I like it. Makes you look tough." Palutena smiled.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Rosalina were reconciling when the three Lumas went up to them. "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."

Rosalina gasped. "You saved their lives? Oh, my hero! And they're so adorable! Let's adopt them!"

"Oh, no." Dark Pit groaned.

Robin then heard a familiar squeaking sound. "Starfy, you're fixed!"

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Chain Chomp looked in the toy box and found me an extra squeaker."

"And how do you feel?"

"Oh, I feel swell. In fact, I think I feel a song coming on!" Mike then threw a microphone at Starfy and he began to sing.

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You've got a friend in me_

 _You just remember what your old pal said_

 _Babe, you've got a friend in me_

 _Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

Robin looked over at the window where Kevin was helping his baby learn how to walk.

"You still worried?" Corrin asked as he went over to him.

"About Kevin? No. It will be fun while it lasts."

"I'm proud of you, tactician."

"Besides, when it all ends, I will have old Corrin of Hoshido to keep me company for infinity and beyond."

 _You're gonna see it's our destiny_

 _You got a friend in me (Yes, you do)_

Robin, Palutena, Corrin, and Reflet watched Starfy finish his song from the desk, and Robin and Corrin smiled at each other.

 _You've got a friend in me (That's the truth)_

 _You've got a friend in me! Yeah!_

 **The End**


	22. Amiibo Story 2 Outtakes

Smashing Parodies

Amiibo Story 2 Outtakes

* * *

"Speed. Marker. And action."

The scene then started and Robin sat down on a roll of tape, only for his butt to get stuck in the hole. He tried to get himself out, but eventually gave up as he started laughing. "A little help here, please." Robin laughed as he tried to walk with his butt stuck inside the tape roll.

* * *

"What are we gonna do, Corrin?" Kirby asked as he, Corrin, Dark Pit, Ivysaur, and Marth were inside the vents.

"Use your head!"

"But I don't wanna use my head!" Kirby shouted as they ran towards the grate using his head as a battering ram, but they ran right into the grate and fell to the floor. "Ow!"

* * *

"Speed. Marker."

The camera began to zoom out of an aisle of several Corrin figures in their boxes, when one of them suddenly burped. "Whew! I don't remember eating that."

"Cut!" The director shouted.

"I can't believe this." One of the Corrins groaned.

"That's the fifth time. What was that guy in?" Another one asked in irritation.

"Sorry, everyone. I had that bean burrito for lunch. Okay, I'm all right now. Sorry."

* * *

"And action." The director said as Rosalina was preparing Dark Pit for the trip to find Robin.

"I'm packing you an extra pair of shoes and your angry eyes just in case. And if you get hungry, here's some cheese puffs, and a key. I don't know what it's for, but you never know."

* * *

"Speed. Marker. And action."

Reflet grabbed onto Robin's back and pulled him away, when his robe torn off and he crashed into something offscreen. Reflet stared in shock for a moment, but then she started laughing hysterically. "Could...? Should we just...? Should that be part of the movie now? He lost...He lost his robe."

* * *

"Marker. And action"

Corrin began to walk down the Fire Emblem aisle, until he saw Robin in one of the boxes making incredibly silly faces. Corrin failed to hold back his snickering and waved his hands while laughing.

* * *

"And the golf ball, if you have time for golf. And a plastic steak and a rubber ducky and a yo-yo."

* * *

"In fact, I think I feel a song coming on." Starfy held out his arm to grab Mike's microphone, but it accidentally hit him in the head. "Mr. Mike, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt your equipment? You gotta aim it right here at my arm. I'm not a very good catch. Okay, I'm ready for another take."

* * *

Starfy held out his arm and Mike threw the microphone again, but this time it hit him in the back of his head and he started wheezing. "Oh, no! Oh no, I think I swallowed my squeaker!" Starfy coughed.

* * *

"We'll be back before Kevin gets home." Corrin put on his dragon helmet, and there were goofy eyebrows and a mustache drawn on it, causing everyone to start laughing. "What? What are you laughing about? Huh?" He noticed the drawings on his helmet and started laughing. "Real funny, Robin."

* * *

After watching Reflet perform an amazing stunt, Corrin's dragon wings suddenly popped out, and the words "This space for rent" were written on them as everyone started laughing again. "Huh? Darn it, Robin!"

* * *

"Minerva, are you with me?" Robin asked, and Minerva responded with a lick to his face. "Okay, good girl. Hey Validar, how about you?" He turned Validar's box to reveal that he was talking to two Miis.

"And so, you two are absolutely identical? You know, I'm sure I could get you a part in Amiibo Story 3. I'm sorry, are we back?" Validar asked, and then he opened his box to let the two Miis out. "Alright, girls. Lovely talking with you. Yes. Any time you'd like some tips on acting, I'd be glad to chat with you. Alright, off you go then."

* * *

The crew was about to film the Lumas in the Pizza Kingdom truck, but they were having trouble with the focus.

"So, did you make it into the first Amiibo Story?" One of the Lumas asked.

"Well, if you look in the letterbox copy, you can see my arm grabbing Robin's ankle."

"What will you do next?" The other Luma asked.

"Well, I'm up for this villian in a toothpaste commercial."

"Wow, that's great."

* * *

"And a dime, call me. And Pikmin nectar."

"Pikmin nectar? For what?" Dark Pit asked.

"Well, for the Pikmin, of course! Come on, Pikmin." Rosalina answered as a group of Pikmin went up and surrounded Dark Pit.

"That's it! I draw the line at Pikmin! Get my agent on the phone!"

 **The End**

 **Coming soon to Smashing Parodies: The Smash SpongeBob Movie**


	23. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 1

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 1

* * *

Our story begins in Smashville's popular eatery, the Smash Burger restaurant, where...

"Back off! Back off!" A cop shouted.

Hey, wait a minute. What is happening?

A huge crowd was surrounding the Smash Burger, and the cops as well as the owner of the restaurant tried to calm the clamoring crowd.

"Please settle down. We've got a situation in there. I'd rather not discuss 'till my manager gets here."

"Look, there he is!" Someone exclaimed, and a black car with orange flames drove up, and an angel wearing black boots stepped out.

"Talk to me, Mario."

"It started out as a simple order: a Smash Burger with cheese. When the customer took a bite, no cheese!" Mario cried until Pit slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Mario. I'm going in." Pit walked into the restaurant where an extremely nervous customer was looking at his burger. "Take it easy, friend. I'm the manager of this establishment." He placed a briefcase on a table and opened it. "Everything's gonna be just fine."

"I'm really scared here, man!"

"You got a name?"

"Phil." The customer answered nervously.

"You got a family, Phil?" Pit asked as he put on gloves. Phil started choking up, unable to speak. "Come on, Phil, stay with me. Let's hear about that family."

"I got a wife and two beautiful children."

"That's what it's all about. I want you to do me a favor, Phil."

"What?"

"Say cheese." Pit answered as he took out a slice of cheese out of the briefcase with some tweezers, and then proceeded to slowly and dramatically attempt to put the cheese on the Smash Burger. The door then kicked open, and everyone gasped and looked to see Pit standing there with Phil in his arms with cheese on his burger. "Order up."

Everyone cheered and then lifted him up into the air. "Three cheers for the manager! Hip! Hip!" As everyone was cheering, they made a strange honking noise, and it turned out to be Pit's alarm clock. He quickly woke up and turned it off.

"Hooray! Mew! I had that dream again! And it's finally going to come true!" Pit ran over to his calendar. "Because today is the grand-opening ceremony for The Smash Burger 2, where Mr. Mario will announce the new manager. Who's it gonna be, Mew? Well, let's ask my wall of 374 consecutive employee-of-the-month awards."

"Pit!" The awards answered.

"I'm ready. Promotion." Pit began to get ready to go to work, with taking a shower, getting dressed, and brushing his teeth. "Cleanliness is next to manager-liness." He then went outside and started running around in circles. "I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion."

Dark Pit was busy taking a shower, singing a little song to himself, and he heard someone singing with him. He then looked to see that Pit was now in the shower with him. "Pit-stain! What are you doing in here?"

"I have to tell you something, Pittoo."

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until we get to work?"

"There's no shower at work."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'll be thanking you in my managerial acceptance speech today."

"GET OUT!" Dark Pit shouted as he threw Pit out the window.

"Okay. see you at the ceremony." Pit then ran over to Kirby's house.

"That sounds like the manager of the new Smash Burger 2. Congratulations, buddy."

"Oh, thanks, Kirby. And tonight, after my big promotion, we're gonna party till we're purple."

"I love being purple!"

"We're going to the place where all the action is."

"You don't mean...?"

"Oh, I mean."

"Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat!" Pit and Kirby cheered, and then they put on hats and a record began to play. "Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!"

Pit then checked his watch. "I'd better get going. I'm ready. Promotion. I'm ready. Promotion."

"Good luck, Pit. Hey, look for me at the ceremony. I got a little surprise for you. I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah."

* * *

Over at the Smash Burger, a huge crowd had gathered for the grand opening of the second one. "Hello, Smashville! Dr. Wright here, coming to you live from in front of the Smash Burger restaurant, for years the only place to get a delicious and mouthwatering Smash Burger. Until today, that is. That's right, folks. Longtime owner Mr. Mario is opening a new restaurant called The Smash Burger 2. First of all, congratulations, Mr. Mario."

"Hello. I like money."

"What inspired you to build a second Smash Burger right next door to the original?"

"Money." Mario answered, and then everyone laughed.

"Curses! It's not fair! Mario is being interviewed by Dr. Wright, and I've never even had one customer!" The word "customer" echoed through the kitchen, and Mewtwo began to moan and groan while sweating.

"Don't get worked up again, Mewtwo, I just mopped the floors."

"Oh, Mother Brain, my alien wife, if only I could have managed to steal the secret to Mario's success, the formula for the Smash Burger. Then people would line up to eat at my restaurant. Lord knows I've tried. I've exhausted every evil plan in my filing cabinet...from A to Y."

"A to Y?"

"Yeah, A to Y. You know, the alphabet."

"What about Z?"

"Z?"

"Z, the letter after Y."

Mewtwo searched through the cabinet. "W, X, Y, Z. Plan Z! Here it is, just like you said."

"Oh, boy."

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh! It's evil. It's diabolical." Mewtwo sniffed the document. "It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! So enjoy today, Mr. Mario, because by tomorrow, I'll have the formula. Then everyone will eat at the Chum Bucket, and I will rule the world!"

* * *

Later, Mario was standing in front of the Smash Burger 2 for the grand opening, and a group of people were seated.

"Welcome. Welcome, everyone, to the grand opening of The Smash Burger 2."

"We paid nine dollars for this?" Palutena asked.

"I paid ten!" Viridi added.

"Now, before we begin with the ribbon-cutting, I'd like to announce the name of our new manager."

"Yay! Yeah! Ow! Ow, ow! Now we're talking! Yeah! Ow! Shh!" Pit cheered.

"Yes. Well, anyway...The new manager is a loyal, hard-working employee."

 _'Yes!'_ Pit thought

"The obvious choice for the job."

 _'He's right!'_

"A name you all know. It starts with a P."

 _'That's me!'_

"Please welcome our new manager...Dark Pit!"

"Yes! Yeah!" Pit jumped up and shook Dark Pit's hand. "Oh, better luck next time, buddy. Yeah! All right!" He then went up on stage and grabbed the microphone. "People of Smashville, as the manager of..."

"Uh, Pit."

"Hold the phone, folks, I'm getting an important news flash from Mr. Mario. Go ahead, Mr. M." Mario whispered something into Pit's ear. "I'm making a complete what of myself?" He whisperd again. "The most embarrassing thing you've ever seen?" Mario whispered to Pit a third time. "And now it's worse because I'm repeating everything you say into the microphone?"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Pit! You didn't get the job!"

"What?"

"You...did not...get...the job."

"But...But why?"

"Pit, you're a great fry cook, but I gave the job to Dark Pit because being manager is a big responsibility. Well, let's face it, he's more...mature than you."

"I'm not...mature?"

"Lad, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but there's a word for what you are, and that word is...now, let's see..."

"Dork?"

"No, wait, that's not right. Not a dork."

"A goofball?"

"Closer, but no, no, no."

"A ding-a-ling."

"Wing nut."

"A Knucklehead McSpazatron!"

"Okay, that's enough! Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're just a kid. And to be a manager, you have to be a man. Otherwise they'd call it kid-ager. You understand-ager? I mean, you understand?"

"I guess so, Mr. Mario." Pit answered sadly as he began to walk away.

"Pit?"

"I'm ready. Depression. I'm ready. Depression."

"Poor kid."

Kirby then flew by on a Warp Star. "Hooray for Pit! Hooray for Pit!" He then flew right into the stage and it set on fire. Everyone screamed and ran away just as Kirby popped up. "Let's hear it for Pit! Hello? Where'd everybody go? Did I miss something?"

 **Later that evening...**

Mewtwo was traveling through the sky and stopped in front of a giant castle. "Time to put Plan Z into effect. Starting at the castle of Master Hand."

Inside the castle, a giant white hand sat in his throne with a princess in another throne next to him. The hand then zapped the squire with a beam from his finger.

"Oh, right. The royal court is now in session. Bring the prisoner forward."

Two guards came in and dropped the prisoner in front of Master Hand. "So, you have confessed to the crime of touching the king's crown?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?"

"But it's my job, Your Highness. I'm the royal crown polisher."

"Well, then I guess I can't execute you. 20 years in the dungeon it is."

The princess went over and freed the crown polisher. "You're free to go."

"Bless you, Princess Rosalina." The crown polisher nodded as he walked away.

"Rosalina! How dare you defy me?!"

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"I am the king. I must enforce the laws of the world."

"I wish you'd try a little love and compassion instead of these harsh punishments."

"That would be nice." The Squire added before he was zapped again.

"Squire, clear the room. I wish to speak to the princess alone." Everyone then left the room and Master Hand showed Rosalina his crown. "What is this, Rosalina?"

"Your crown?"

"And what does this crown do?"

"Covers your bald spot."

"It's not bald, it's... thinning. This crown does much more than cover a slightly receding hairline. No, this crown entitles the one who wears it to be in charge of the world. One day, you will wear this crown."

"I'm gonna be bald?!"

"Thinning! Anyway, the point is, you won't wear it until you learn how to rule with an iron fist." Master Hand put on his crown, but it wasn't actually his crown.

"Uh, your "crown"..."

"What the?" Master Hand looked to see that his crown was missing. "My crown! Someone has stolen the royal crown!"

Mewtwo left the castle with the crown. "I got it! I got it!" He then flew by the Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat, where it is filled with children eating ice cream.

"Hey all you Goobers, it's time to say howdy to your favorite peanut, Goofy Goober!" The clock said.

"Howdy, Goofy Goober!" The kids greeted.

"Hey, fellow Goofy Goobers. Time to sing. Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!"

The kids sang along with Goofy Goober, and Pit was sitting in the bar crying. "Alright. Get it together, old boy. I know. I'll just stop thinking about it. Hey, you know, I actually feel a little better. I don't even remember why I was sad."

Kirby then walked up to him. "Hey, it's the new Smash Burger 2 manager!" Pit started bawling again upon hearing that. "Wow, the pressure is already setting in."

"No, Kirby, you don't understand. I didn't get the promotion."

"What? Why?"

"Mr. Mario thinks I'm a kid."

"What?! That's insane!"

"I know."

"Well, saying you're a kid, it's like saying I'm a kid!"

The waiter then came up. "Here's your Goober Meal, sir."

"I'm supposed to get a toy with this." The waiter threw a toy right at Kirby's face. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna head home, Kirby. The celebration's off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not in a Goober mood." Pit got up from his seat and started to walk away.

"Okay, see you."

"And here's your Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, sir."

Pit walked back up to Kirby. "Triple Gooberberry Sunrise, huh? I guess I could use one of those."

"Now you're talking. Hey, waiter, we need another one over here."

"There you go."

"Ooh!" Pit and Kirby gleefully ate their sundaes and got ice cream on the waiter. They then let out a loud burp and sighed in relief. "Boy, Kirby, that hit the spot. I'm feeling better already."

"Yeah."

"Waiter, let's get another round over here." The waiter gave them two more and they ate them quickly and got more ice cream on him. "Oh, Mr. Waiter, two more, please." The waiter continued to give them ice cream and they ate them quickly, and eventually they began to feel a little tipsy.

"Alright, folks, this one goes out to my two bestest friends in the whole world: Kirby and this big peanut guy. It's a little ditty called..."

"Waiter!" Pit and Kirby hollered as they passed out onstage.


	24. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 2

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 2

* * *

"Hey. Hey, get up. Hey, come on, buddy. I wanna go home. Come on, pal."

Pit slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Oh, my head."

"Listen to me. It's 8:00 in the morning. Go scrape up your friend and get going."

"My friend?" Pit then saw Kirby lying on the floor. "Kirby. Hey, what's up, buddy? Wait, you said 8:00. I'm late for work. Mr. Mario is gonna be..." he began, but then his face turned to disgust. "Mr. Mario."

* * *

"Now, pay attention, Dark Pit. As new manager, you've gotta keep a sharp eye out for paying customers." Mario explained as he looked through a telescope.

"Yawn."

"What's this? Master Hand is riding toward the Smash Burger at lunchtime! He's got money!"

Master Hand got out of his coach and closed the door on Rosalina. "Stay in the coach, Rosalina. This won't take long."

"Master Hand, please, I think you're overreacting."

"Silence, Rosalina! I know what I'm doing." Master Hand began to head to the Smash Burger, but then bumped into a pole. "Squire."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Have this pole executed at once."

"A hundred and one dollars for a Smash Burger?" Dark Pit asked.

"With cheese, Mr. Dark Pit, with cheese."

Master Hand then came into the Smash Burger. "Greeting, subjects. I seek the one known as Mario. May he present himself to me at once."

"I'm Mario, Your Highness. Would you like to order something?"

"Nay! I'm on to you, Mario! You have stolen the royal crown, you cannot deny. For, clever as you are, you left one piece of evidence at the scene of the crime." Master Hand showed a piece of paper to Mario.

"I stole your crown. Signed, Mario?!" Mario asked as his eyes widened.

"Relinquish the royal crown to me at once!"

"But...But this is crazy! I didn't do it."

"Hello, this is Mario. Leave a message." The phone said. "Hi, Mr. Mario. This is Clay, the guy you sold Master Hand's crown to. Yeah, I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Master Hand's crown. I sold it to a guy in Subspace, and I just wanted to say thanks again for selling me the crown. Master Hand's crown. Which is now in Subspace. Goodbye."

"Heh, heh. Don't you just hate wrong numbers?"

"My crown is in the forbidden Subspace?!" Master Hand screamed.

Outside, Mewtwo was holding the phone. "Plan Z. I love Plan Z."

"Prepare to burn, Mario!"

"Wait, Master Hand! Please, I'm begging you, I ain't a crook! Ask anyone, they'll vouch for me!"

"Very well, then. Before I turn this conniving plumber into meal, who here has anything to say about Mario?"

Pit then came in burping and stumbling around. "I've got something to say about Mr. Mario."

"Pit, my boy, you've come just in time. Please, tell Master Hand all about me."

"I have worked for Mr. Mario for many years and always thought he was a great boss."

"You see? A great boss."

"I now realize that he's a great big jerk! I deserve that manager's job! But you didn't give it to me, because you say I'm a kid. Well, I am 100% man! And this man has got something to say to you." Pit then proceeded to blow a long raspberry. "There, I think I made my point."

"Anyone else? No? Well, then." Master Hand then fired right at Mario, causing Pit to snap out of his drunken state.

"My pants are on fire! My underwear's on fire! I'm on fire!" Mario then jumped into a bucket of water and put the fire out.

"And now, Mario, you...will..." Master Hand was about to fire at Mario again when Pit stopped him.

"Wait! I'm flattered you would do this on my account, but being manager isn't worth killing Mr. Mario over."

"Quiet, fool! Mr. Mario stole my crown and now it's in Subspace. That's why he must die."

"Doesn't it seem a little harsh to kill someone over a crown?"

"You don't understand. My crowny a symbol of my king-like authority."

"Uh, Master Hand, sir? Would you spare Mr. Mario's life if I went to get your crown back?"

"You, go to Subspace?" Master Hand laughed. "No one who's gone to Subspace has ever returned. What makes you think you could? You're just a kid."

"But I'm not a kid, I can do it."

"Run along, I have a plumber to cook." Master Hand prepared to fire at Mario again, and Pit went right in front of him.

"No, I won't let you!"

Master Hand sighed. "Very well, then. I'll have to fry you both!"

"Master Hand, stop it! Can't you get through one day without executing someone?" Rosalina asked.

"Nay!"

"Where's your love and compassion?"

"In the carriage."

"Look at this little guy. He's willing to risk his life to find your crown and save his boss."

"But, Rosalina, I..."

"Please, at least let him try. What have you got to lose?"

"Alright. Very well, Rosalina. I'll give him a chance. But when your little champion fails to return, I get to splatter this plumber all over the walls." Master Hand then turned to Pit. "And as for you, be back here with my crown in exactly ten days!"

Kirby then appeared out of nowhere. "He can do it in nine!"

"Eight!"

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Kirby!" Pit and Mario shouted as they jumped on him.

"Six it is, then."

"Fi-ve." Kirby gasped as Mario choked him.

"Kirby, shush!"

"Until then, the plumber shall remain frozen where he now stands."

"No, wait. I'm begging you!" Master Hand pointed at Mario and froze him.

"Who turned on the AC?" Dark Pit then noticed the frozen Mario and gasped. "Mr. Mario! Oh no, this is terrible! Who's gonna sign my paycheck?"

"Come along, Rosalina." Master Hand said as he headed out of the Smash Burger.

"Listen you guys, the road to Subspace is really dangerous! There's crooks, killers, and monsters everywhere! And what's worse, there's a giant Cyclops who guards the outskirts and preys on innocent creatures! Don't let him catch you, because if he does, he'll take you back to his lair and you'll never be seen again!"

While Rosalina was explaining, Kirby was staring at her. "She's purty, Pit."

"Here, take this." Rosalina handed a bag to Pit.

"What's in here?" Pit opened the bag and a wind blew in his face.

"It's a magical bag of winds. I stole them from Master Hand."

"You're hot!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Once you find the crown, open the bag of winds and you'll be blown back home."

"Rosalina!" Master Hand called from outside.

"I'm coming! Good luck, Pit."

"Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm gonna be queen of the world one day. I've learned the names of all the creatures."

"What's my name?" Kirby asked.

"That's easy. You're Kirby." Rosalina answered, and Kirby blushed shyly.

"Rosalina!"

"I gotta go. I believe in you guys."

"Thanks, Rosalina. Don't worry, Mr. Mario. Kirby, Pittoo and I..."

"Pass." Dark Pit walked out the door, leaving his hat behind.

"Kirby and I are gonna get that crown back and save you from Master Hand's wrath. You've got nothing to worry about. Your life is in our hands." Mario looked at Pit and Kirby, who were looking pretty stupid and moaned in dismay. "Kirby, let's go get that crown!" The two of them headed into an elevator and into a secret room. "Feast your eyes, Kirby."

"What is it?"

"The Patty Wagon. Mr. Mario uses it for promotional reasons. Let me show you some of its features. Sesame-seed finish, steel-belted pickles, grilled-leather interior. And under the hood, a fuel-injected french-fryer with dual overhead grease traps."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow!"

"Hey, I thought you didn't have a driver's license."

"You don't need a license to drive a sandwich." They then got in the car and started the engine, crashing through the side of the restaurant and onto the road.

"Subspace, here we come!"

* * *

Mewtwo came into the Smash Burger with a satisfied look on his face.

"Ding-a-ling. Hey there, old buddy. One secret formula to go, please. No, no, don't trouble yourself. I'll get it." He then went into the kitchen and came back out with the formula. "Well, I'd like to hang around, but I've got Smash Burgers to make...over at the Chum Bucket. Plan Z, I love you." Mewtwo left the restaurant, and a frozen tear fell to the ground as Mario watched him leave.

* * *

"Oh, I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah. You're a Goofy Goober, yeah. We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah!" Pit and Kirby sang as they drove to a gas station and stopped right before the county line.

Pit honked the horn which woke up the two attendants. "Fill her up, please."

"What'll it be, fellas? Mustard or ketchup?!" The two hillbillies slapped their knees and started laughing.

"Are they laughing at us?"

"No, Kirby. They're laughing next to us."

The two attendants continued to laugh as they headed over to the car. "Where you two dumb kids headed, anyway?"

"Kids?!"

"Now, Kirby. For your information, we are not kids. We are men. And we're off to get 's crown in Subspace."

"Subspace?"

"Ain't that the place that's guarded by a killer Cyclops?"

"That's right."

"Lloyd, take off your hat in respect. Respect for the dead!" The two slapped their knees and started laughing again. "You two dipsticks ain't gonna last ten seconds over the county line!"

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that." Pit and Kirby passed through the county line when a car jacker stopped them.

"Out of the car, fellas." The two of them got out of the car and the car jacker got in and drove away.

"How many seconds was that?" Pit asked.

"12."

"In your face!" Pit and Kirby started laughing like the hillbillies were earlier. Kirby started honking a can while Pit flapped his wings like a chicken.

The two hillbillies only looked at each other. "They're dead." Pit and Kirby continued laughing and began walking down the road.


	25. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 3

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 3

* * *

"Dr. Wright here with an incredible news flash. Mewtwo is selling Smash Burgers at the Chum Bucket. How is this possible? Let's find out." Dr. Wright went inside the Chum Bucket where Mewtwo was watching his new customers.

"Step right up. Plenty for everybody."

"Excuse me, Mewtwo. Dr. Wright, Smashville News. Can I get a minute?"

"Anything for you, Dr. Wright."

"All of Smashville wants to know, how did you get the Smash Burgers?"

"Well, Wright, before my dear friend Mario was frozen by Master Hand..." Mewtwo began as his voice started breaking. "I'm sorry. He confided in me a secret wish. 'Sell the Smash Burger in my absence at the Chum Bucket,' he said. 'Don't let the flame die out.' By the way, act now and you get a free Chum Bucket bucket helmet with every purchase. Here you go, Wright."

"Thanks."

"Bucket helmets for everyone!" Mewtwo then went into his lab. "Mother Brain baby, I haven't felt this giddy since the day you agreed to be my wife."

"I never agreed."

"Evil Plan Z is working perfectly. Nothing can stop me now."

"Nothing except Pit and his pink friend. My sensors indicate that they're going after the crown. If they make it back, Master Hand might discover some fingerprints. Tiny fingerprints. Stubby, tiny fingerprints."

"Evil Plan Z is way ahead of you, baby. I've already hired someone to take care of those two. She's a vicious, cold-blooded predator!"

* * *

Back at the gas station, a woman drove down the road on a motorcycle. She was wearing a full black suit and stopped in front of the gas station. She then picked up something lying on the ground and looked at it. "Sesame seed."

"Hey lady, does that suit take ten gallons?" The two gas station hillbillies slapped their knees and laughed until the woman went over to them and literally tore their lips off. She then got back on her motorcycle and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pit and Kirby walked down the road completely exhausted as the sun was starting to set.

"Are we there yet?" Kirby asked.

"We must be close by now...Kirby, look!" Pit pointed over to a billboard nearby. "We're doing great! Subspace is only five days away!" A leaf blocking a part of the sign blew away.

"By car."

"I wish we still had our car."

"Pit, look!"

"Our car!" Pit and Kirby saw that the wagon was parked right in front of a bar. They quickly went over and got in, but Pit then noticed that something was missing.

"The key!"

"Where do you think it is?" Kirby asked, and then someone was thrown out the window of the bar and landed next to them with broken bones. The two of them looked into a broken window to see many thugs fighting and hanging around. They then spotted the car jacker from earlier with the key hooked onto his belt.

"There it is, Kirby. The key! Now, how are we gonna get it?"

"I know. Why don't we go in and ask nicely?"

"What are you looking at?" Someone asked, and then there was punching sounds and cries of pain coming from inside.

"Kirby, that's a terrible idea."

"Sorry."

"I know. I'll go in and create a distraction, and you get the key."

"Ooh! Ooh! Wait! I wanna do the distraction!"

"Okay...I guess it really doesn't matter who does the distraction."

Kirby puffed up his chest and burst into the bar while Pit snuck inside after him. "Ahem! Can I have everybody's attention?" Everyone then gathered around Kirby with angry expressions as there was an awkward silence for a second. "...I have to use the bathroom."

"It's, uhh...right over there." The car jacker pointed behind him and then he noticed Pit reaching for the key. He looked up at him for a second, and then began to search the ground to look for something.

"Stupid contacts. Oh, there it is. I better go wash it off." Pit held up an imaginary contact and quickly ran into the bathroom. "Kirby! You call _that_ a distraction?!"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Well, I got my hands dirty for nothing." Pit pumped the soap dispenser, and the top is pushed off and bubbles began to squirt out. "Kirby, check it out!" He pumped some more, and soon the whole bathroom was filled with bubbles.

"Hooray! Bubble party!" Pit and Kirby cheered as they began to dance around with the bubbles. However, as they were having their little bubble party, one of the bubbles managed to float out the door.

"Hey! Who blew this bubble?" Ganondorf asked from outside, and then he punched the bubble and popped it. "You all know the rules!"

"All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every able-bodied patron in the bar."

"That's right! So who blew it?" Ganondorf asked again, and Pit and Kirby quickly burst all the bubbles. "So...Nobody knows?"

"Maybe it was..."

"Shut up!" Ganondorf shouted as he threw a chair at someone. "Somebody in here ain't a real man." He then noticed that Pit and Kirby were trying to sneak out. "You! We're on a baby hunt, and don't think we don't know how to weed them out. Now, everybody line up!" Ganondorf ordered, and everyone did as they were told. "DJ! Time for the test." The DJ gave a thumbs-up and began to play a CD. "No baby can resist singing along to this."

"Pit, it's the Goofy Goober theme song." Kirby whispered.

"I know!"

As the song continued to play, Ganondorf walked down the line to see the who it was that was singing along, and one of them coughed. "It was you! You're the baby!"

"No, no! I only coughed, I swear!" Ganondorf made a gesture at the guy to show him that he was watching him. "DJ! Turn it up louder!"

"Don't sing along, Kirby!"

"I'm trying. Trying so hard."

Ganondorf noticed that Pit and Kirby were trying their absolute hardest not to sing and began to tease them. "I'm a Goofy Goober, YEAH! You're a Goofy Goober, YEAH! We're all Goofy Goobers, YEAH!" They then opened their mouths and before they could sing, someone else did for them.

"Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah!"

The song then stopped and Ganondorf looked to see a pair of Siamese twins standing next to them and laughed. "Well, well, well. Which one of you babies was it?"

"It was him! He did it! I've never even eaten at...Goofy, goofy, goober, goobers, yeah!" The twins sang, and then they quickly slapped each other's hands over their mouths.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a double baby!" The thugs then gathered around, and then everyone began to beat up the twins. Pit and Kirby managed to get out safely.

"Man, that was a close call."

"Guess what I got." Kirby pulled out the key.

"The key! Shhh..." Pit and Kirby snuck away from the bar and got back into the car and drove away into the night.


	26. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 4

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 4

* * *

It was a beautiful morning back in Smashville, and no one felt more happier than Dark Pit.

"Too bad Pit-stain's not here to enjoy Pit-stain not being here." Dark Pit laughed to himself as he came out of his house on his bicycle. He pedaled down the road noticed someone wearing some kind of bucket helmet. "Some people have no taste in headgear." Dark Pit then stopped at an intersection, and he looked to see a couple with their baby, and all of them had helmets on. "Huh? Babies too? Excuse me, miss, but where is everybody getting that horrid headwear?"

"Who said that?" Zelda asked as she looked around confused.

"Down here."

"Oh! Well, I got it at the Chum Bucket. Mewtwo's giving them away free with every Smash Burger."

"Chum Bucket? Free? Smash Burger? Mewtwo? Giving? With?"

* * *

At the Chum Bucket, Mewtwo was watching his customers when Dark Pit came in.

"So you're selling Smash Burgers, eh, Mewtwo?"

"That's right, Pittoo. And there's a free bucket helmet with every purchase. Care for one?"

"No. You may have hoodwinked everyone else in this backwater town, but you can't fool me. I listen to public radio."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you set up Mr. Mario. You stole the crown so Master Hand would freeze him and you could finally get your stubby little paws on the Smash Burger formula. It was you all along. But you made one fatal mistake. You messed with my paycheck. And I'm gonna report you to the highest authority in the land, Master Hand!"

"We'll see about that, Inspector Looselips." Mewtwo grinned as he pressed a button.

"Now activating helmet brain-control devices."

"Huh? What?" Dark Pit asked in confusion as a satellite went up on the Chum Bucket, and the bucket helmets began to take control of their wearers. "What's going on here?!"

"All hail Mewtwo."

"Seize him, slaves!" Mewtwo commanded.

"I'm getting out of here!" Dark Pit ran for the door, but more slaves burst in and cornered him. He screamed in terror as the slaves captured him.

"Who can stop me now? Who?!"

* * *

Pit and Kirby laughed as they drove down the road.

"Come on, Kirby, one more time."

"Okay." Kirby puffed out his chest and imitated Ganondorf. "We're on a baby hunt, and don't think we don't know how to weed them out!"

"Weed them out. What a jerk." They then began to drive along a pile of skulls. "The road's getting kind of bumpy here."

"You know, Pit, there's a lesson to be learned from all of this."

"What's that, Kirby?"

"A bubble-blowing double baby doesn't belong out here in man's country."

"Yeah." Pit then realized something. "Wait. We blew that bubble. Doesn't that make us a bubble-blowing double baby?" They both thought about it until Kirby spotted an ice cream stand.

"Hey look! Free ice cream!"

"Oh, boy!" Pit exclaimed as he got out of the car and headed to the stand.

"How you doing?" Kirby asked to a skull. "Wait a minute." He looked around the area and began to get a little worried. "Wait a minute. Pit!"

"Yeah?"

"Make mine a chocolate!"

"Got you covered. Two, please."

"Certainly." The old woman replied as she took out a bowl of ice cream. "You kids enjoy."

"Actually, we're men, lady, but thanks. Hey, Kirby, let's..." Pit took the bowl from the lady, but for some reason she wouldn't let go. "You can let go now. I said, let go, please." He tried to pull away, but his hands were stuck to the bowl like it was made of some sticky glue. "What is this? What kind of old lady are you?" Pit then noticed what looked to be teeth coming out from under the ground, and a a monster rose up to reveal that the old lady was actually its tongue. He quickly bit off the lady's arm to free himself and he landed in the car.

"Did you get the ice cream?" Kirby asked and then the monster roared.

"Step on it, Kirby!" Pit shouted, and Kirby stepped on the gas and they began to speed away as the monster chased after them.

* * *

Back at the Thug Tug, the woman got off her motorcycle and noticed some soap lying on the ground. "Hmm..." She blew a bubble with her fingers and saw Pit and Kirby giggling inside it.

"Hey!" The woman turned around to see Ganondorf and his thugs standing behind her. "You may not know it, woman, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles." He snapped his fingers and all of the thugs recited the rule.

"All bubble-blowing babies will be beaten senseless by every...able-bodied...patron..." The thugs trailed off as she punched Ganondorf, which caused him to fly into the air and into the tavern, and it collapsed and fell over a cliff. She then got back on her motorcycle and drove away as the thugs watched in fear.

* * *

Pit and Kirby screamed as they drove as fast as they could away from the monster.

"Come on, kiddies, have some ice cream! I'll let you pet Mr. Whiskers!" The old lady called as a cat on a tongue appeared next to her.

Pit then noticed that they were driving towards a cliff. "Jump for it, Kirby!" They jumped out of the Patty Wagon, and the monster ate it. A gigantic serpent then rose up from the trench and ate the monster before diving back in. Pit and Kirby stared in disbelief. "Well, we lost our car again."

"Never mind the car, where's the road? Road, road, road, road, road, road, road, r... Sorry."

"There's the road. On the other side of this..." Pit looked down at the trench in front of them. "Deep, dark... dangerous..."

"Hazardous."

"Hazardous..."

"Monster-infested."

"Yeah, monster-infested...trench."

Kirby then noticed a staircase. "Hey, Pit, look! Here's the way down. Well, we're not gonna get the crown standing here. On to Subspace!" As soon as he took one step on the stairs, the monsters started to growl. "Hey, look, it's making noise. Pit?" Kirby looked to see that Pit was walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, Kirby."

"But what about Mr. Mario?"

"What about us? We'll never survive in that trench! You said it yourself, this is man's country. And let's face it, Kirby. We're just...kids."

"We're not kids!"

"Open your eyes, Kirby! We blow bubbles, we eat ice cream, we worship a dancing peanut, for corn's sake! We don't belong out here!"

"We do not worship him!"

"Kirby, you've been wearing the same Goofy Goober Peanut Party underpants for three years straight! What do you call that?!"

"Worship?" Kirby answered as tears formed in his eyes. "Oh, you're right, Pit! We are kids!"

"Come on, Kirby. We're going home."

"But you can't go home."

Pit and Kirby looked to see Rosalina with two Lumas. "Rosalina!"

"Rosalina?!"

"How much did you hear?" Pit asked.

"I heard enough." Rosalina answered.

"Did you see my underwear?"

"No, Kirby."

"Did you want to?"

"Look guys, you may be kids, but you're the only ones left who can get that crown!"

"What do you mean, we're the only ones left?"

"Things have gotten a lot worse since you left Smashville, or should I say, Mewtopolis?" Rosalina pulled out a screen and showed the two of them that Smashville had been completely taken over by Mewtwo with all of the citizens being his slaves.

"No resting! This monument celebrating my glory isn't gonna build itself. Move faster!"

Pit gasped. "Oh, my gosh! Kirby, look! Mewtwo's turned everyone we know into slaves! Pittoo, Viridi, Lady Palutena, even Mew. Can't Master Hand do something?"

"Master Hand's too distracted by his bald spot to do anything. So you can't quit. The fate of Smashville rests in your hands."

"But, but we're just..."

"Hey, it doesn't matter if you're kids. And what's so wrong with being a kid, anyway? Kids rule! You don't need to be a man to do this. You just gotta believe in yourself. You just gotta believe!"

"I believe."

"That's the spirit."

"I believe...that everybody I know is a goner!" Pit wailed, and he and Kirby began crying.

"Come on, guys. Guys?" Rosalina asked, but they didn't stop, and eventually they began to drink each other's tears. "Ew!"

 **Meanwhile...**

The woman rode through the skull-filled road, crushing them all in her path. She laughed as one skull became a skull and crossbones.


	27. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 5

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 5

* * *

"Guys?" Rosalina asked as Pit and Kirby were rocking back and forth on the ground while sucking their thumbs. "Oh, boy. Think, Rosalina, think." She then got an idea. "Yep, I guess you're right. A couple of kids could never survive this journey. That's why I guess I'll just have to turn you into men."

"You can do that? How?" Pit asked.

"With my goddess magic."

"Goddess magic?" The Lumas asked when Rosalina shushed them.

"Did you hear that, Kirby? She'll use her goddess magic to turn us into men!"

"Hooray! We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men! We're gonna be men!" Pit and Kirby cheered.

"Good. Now, let's get started. Close your eyes." Rosalina said, and they did as they were told.

"Are we men yet?" Pit asked.

"Not yet. Spin around three times." Pit and Kirby spun around. "Good. Now, keep your eyes shut." Rosalina grabbed two long pieces of grass and put them on their faces to make them look like mustaches. "With my goddess's magic, I command the two of you to turn into men! Open your eyes."

"I don't feel any..." Pit looked and saw that Kirby had a mustache. "Oh my gosh Kirby, you have a mustache!"

"So do you!"

"So now that you're men, can you make it to Subspace?" Rosalina asked, but Pit and Kirby were busy playing with their mustaches. "Guys!"

"Yeah?"

"I said, now that you're men, can you make it to Subspace?"

"Heck, yeah!"

"Are men afraid of anything?"

"Heck, no!"

"And why?"

"Because we're invincible!" Pit and Kirby shouted and they jumped off the side of the trench. "Yeah!"

"I never said that!"

As they continued to fall, Pit and Kirby made some tough moves. After a minute, Pit realized what was really going on.

"Uhh...Kirby?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Why did we jump over the edge instead of taking the stairs?"

"Bec...well..." Kirby looked down and saw that they were falling towards the ground fast, and he and Pit held onto each other and began screaming. A branch then caught them and stopped their fall and they landed on the ground safely. "Are we dead?"

"No, far from it, my friend. We're safe and sound at the bottom of this trench. The mustaches worked! Do you know what that means?"

"We are invincible!" Kirby exclaimed, and then the two of them began to sing as they made their way through the trench.

 _Pit and Kirby: Now that we're men, we can do anything_

 _Now that we're men, we are invincible_

 _Now that we're men, we'll go to Subspace, get the crown, save the town, and Mr. Mario_

 _Now that we're men,_

 _Pit: We have facial hair_

 _Both: Now that we're men,_

 _Kirby: I change my underwear_

 _Both: Now that we're men, we've got a manly flair_

 _We've got the stuff, we're tough enough to save the day_

 _We never had a chance when we were kids. No! No! No!_

 _But take a look at what the goddess did. Ha! Ha! Ha!_

 _(They walked onto a road and a giant monster picked them up. The monster was about to eat them, but then they started they and slapping their bodies. More monsters gathered around to see what was going on. Once they were finished, they touched their foot with their hands.)_

 _Monsters: Hooray! Now that they're men, we can't bother them_

 _Now that they're men, they have become our friends_

 _Now that they're men, there'll be a happy end_

 _They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the crown_

 _They'll pass the test and finish the quest_

 _They'll pass the test and finish the quest for the crown!_

The monsters all cheered as they reached the top of the trench.

"Subspace, dead ahead. We did it, Kirby! We made it past everything! Even the hideous, disgusting monsters." The monsters began to walk away feeling dejected. "Not you guys. You guys are awesome! Well, Kirby, we should be there in one more verse." They were about to sing again when someone stopped them.

"Finally. I got you right where I want you."

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" Pit asked.

"Name's Bayonetta. I've been hired to exterminate you."

"You're gonna exterminate us?" Pit and Kirby looked at each other and laughed. "Listen junior, you caught me and my friend here in a good mood today, so I'm gonna let you off with a warning. Step aside, and you won't have to feel the awesome wrath of our mustaches."

"You mean these?" Bayonetta ripped Pit and Kirby's fake mustaches off their faces and threw them into the ground. "I thought you still had a piece of salad stuck to your lip from lunchtime."

"They were fake?" Pit asked in shock.

"Of course they were fake!" Bayonetta shouted. "Alright. Enough gab."

"What are you gonna do to us?"

"Mewtwo was very specific."

"Mewtwo?"

"For some reason, he wanted me to step on you."

"Step on us?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah! That way you'll never find out that he stole the crown!" Pit and Kirby looked at each other in horror. "Uh, Perhaps I've said too much." Bayonetta lifted up her foot to get ready to step on them.

"That's a big boot."

"Don't worry. This will only hurt a lot." Bayonetta laughed maniacally. "I love this job!" Before she could step on them however, a giant boot landed on her.

"Bigger boot!" Kirby shouted as he tried to run away, but Pit stopped him.

"Wait, Kirby. This bigger boot saved our lives. Thank you, stranger." Pit looked up at the stranger that saved them, and it was a giant blue humanoid figure. "Uh, stranger?" The figure looked down at them. "It's the Cyclops!" Pit shouted, and he and Kirby began to run. However, they weren't able to get very far before the figure grabbed them and dragged them into a dark void.


	28. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 6

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 6

* * *

Pit and Kirby snored as they lay on the ground in a dark place, and they suddenly woke up with a fright.

"Are we dead?" Kirby asked.

"I don't think so. I don't know where we are." Pit replied as he got up and suddenly bumped into an invisible wall. "What is this?"

"It's some kind of wall of psychic energy."

Pit saw that they were in fact trapped in some kind of psychic barrier. He then noticed that there were several figures standing around the area. "Hey, there's some folk."

"Hey, over here! Hey! Hey! Hey, you guys! You guys, hey! Help! Hey! Help! A little help here! We're stuck in this..." Pit and Kirby called out, but Pit stopped when he realized something.

"Wait a second." He looked around at the figures. All of them weren't moving and they were all standing on some kind of circular stand, and their bodies were as gray as stone. "Those people are...dead." The two of them then looked up to see the cyclops hovering over them, and they screamed as they began to run around in terror. "What's he gonna do with us?" Pit asked as they watched the cyclops take some of the figures and put them on shelves. "Kirby, he's killing people and making them into smelly trophies, and I think we're next!"

"You think so?" Kirby asked as the cyclops lifted him out.

"Kirby! No!" The cyclops then took Pit out and put them both on trophy stands. As soon as their touched the stand, gray matter began to petrify their feet, and they couldn't move and they began to feel the life begin to be drained out of them. The cyclops laughed maniacally and then he disappeared. "This doesn't look too good, Kirby."

"You mean we're not gonna get the crown, save the town and Mr. Mario?" Kirby asked in a weak voice.

"I don't even think we're gonna be able to save ourselves, buddy. Well, it looks like what everybody said about us is true, Kirby."

"You mean that we're attractive?"

"No, that we're just kids. A couple of kids in way over their heads. We were doomed from the start. I mean, look at us. We didn't even come close to the crown. We let everybody down. We failed."

"Subspace."

"Yeah, we never made it to Subspace."

"Subspace."

"Exactly, buddy. Yeah, the place we never got to."

"Subspace."

"Okay, now you're starting to bum me out, Kirby."

"No, look at the sign." Pit looked to see that there was a sign that said that they were in Subspace.

"But if this is Subspace, then where's the...?" The two of them turned and saw the crown sitting on a cushion. "Master Hand's crown. This is Subspace. Kirby, we did make it."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"We did alright for a couple of goofballs." The gray matter was starting to consume them, and then Pit began to sing in a weak voice. "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah..."

Kirby then joined him on the singing. "You're a Goofy Goober, yeah...We're all Goofy Goobers, yeah. Goofy, goofy, goober, goober, yeah..." The matter completely petrified them and the two of them then became lifeless trophies, with the only thing remaining being the tears that formed in their eyes. The tears then ran down their petrified bodies and landed on their trophy stand. After a moment, their bodies started glowing and they were brought back to life.

"Hey, we're alive! Let's get that crown."

"Right." Pit and Kirby rushed over to the crown and prepared ready to pick it up.

"On three, Kirby. Ready? One, two, three. Hey, it's lighter than I thought." The cyclops picked up the crown and suddenly, all of the trophies began to shake.

"What's happening?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know. Look!"

The other trophies started glowing and soon they came back to life and they all surrounded the cyclops. One of them threw their trophy stand at him and they began to beat him up. While the rest of the trophies were beating up the cyclops, Pit and Kirby took that opportunity to escape through a portal where they came out on a mountain side.

"Come on, Kirby. Let's get this crown back to Smashville. Do you still have that bag of winds?"

"I sure do."

"Okay, let's go over the instructions. Let's see, it says here, Step one: Point bag away from home."

"Okay."

"Step two: Plant feet firmly on ground."

"Right!"

"Step three: Remove string from bag releasing the winds."

"Check." Kirby pulled the string tied around the bag, and the bag flew out of his arm.

"Well, that seems simple enough. Point bag away from home, feet firmly on ground, pull string, releasing the winds. Alright, let's do it for real."

"Uh, Pit?" Kirby pointed to the bag flying away.

"No, no, stop!" Pit chased after the bag, but it fell into a deep crevice. "Oh, no. How will we ever get back to Smashville now?"

"I can take you there." Pit and Kirby looked to see someone in a ship was flying towards them and stopped right in front of them.

"Who are you?" Pit asked.

"I'm Captain Falcon."

"Hooray!" Pit and Kirby cheered, and then they got on the back of the ship and they began to fly off. "Next stop, Smashville!"

* * *

Back in Smashville, Mewtwo walked inside the Smash Burger.

"Well, Mario, you know what today is? Sorry about this calendar. March 14. Wait, that's not right. It should say the day that Mario fries!" Mewtwo laughed evilly, and then looked out to see Master Hand and Rosalina arriving. "Guess who's here."

* * *

"Hooray for Falcon! Nothing can stop us now."

"Unidentified object off the hindquarters."

"It looks like..." Pit looked to see a boot heading towards the ship. "Bigger boot. But how?" The boot landed on the ship and Bayonetta came out from under it with her clothes tattered. "Ah! Bayonetta!"

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

Mewtwo sat in a small chair with popcorn and a drink next to him just as Master Hand and Rosalina came in. "This is the best seat in the house. Alright Master Hand, let's get it on!"

"Mario, your six-day reprieve is up! And it is time for you to die!" Master Hand announced, and Mario began to sweat piles of ice cubes. "There is nothing else I can do."

"You can give Pit and Kirby a little more time." Rosalina suggested.

"Except give Pit and Kirby a little more time...What?" Master Hand realized what he just said and quickly turned to Rosalina. "Rosalina, will you butt out?! I won't have you stalling this execution."

"Stalling? I'm not stalling anything."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You're doing it right now."

"I'm stalling."

"Yes."

"Stalling?"

"Stalling!"

"Stalling."

"STALLING!"

"Oh, boy." Mewtwo groaned.

* * *

"Now, where were we?" Bayonetta asked as she removed her broken glasses.

"Kirby, run."

"No, I'm tired of running. If we run now, we'll never stop..." Bayonetta grabbed Kirby and threw him towards the back of the ship. "Run, Pit!" Pit quickly ran under and towards the back of the ship just as she fired several shots at him. "Pit, be careful."

"Come on, kid, give it up. Bayonetta always gets her man."

"Never!" Pit shouted as he jumped onto the other side of the ship. "Yeah! I did it!"

Bayonetta suddenly appeared from behind him. "You got guts, kid. Too bad I gotta rip them out of you."

"I don't know what Mewtwo's paying you, but if you let us go, I can make it worth your while." Pit took out a pile of money, and Bayonetta snatched them out of his hand.

"It's gonna take a lot more than five...What is this?"

"That is five Goober Dollars. Legal tender at any participating Goofy Goober-" Bayonetta tossed the dollars away and grabbed Pit by the throat. "I got bubbles. Fun at parties." He took out a bubble wand and the bubbles sprayed right into eyes.

"My eyes!" Bayonetta screamed as she threw Pit from behind her. He flew towards the end of the ship but Kirby caught his hand.

"I got you, Pit."

"Thanks, buddy." Bayonetta then stood in front of them ready to crush them. "Uh, thanks a lot."

"That's it! I'm through messing around! See ya later, fools!" Suddenly, there was a honking sound from somewhere. "Huh?" Bayonetta turned around to see that they were approaching a tunnel fast, and then was hit and was knocked off the ship.

"See ya." Kirby said.

* * *

"So you think...I'm...stalling?" Rosalina asked for practically the millionth time.

"Gah! Where am I, in Crazytown?! I have had enough of this nonsense! You ought to wait in the carriage until the executed is done."

"But, Master Hand..."

"NOW!" Master Hand ordered, and Rosalina went outside and he put a lock on the door.

"No, no, no! Oh, Pit, wherever you are, you better hurry."

* * *

"Okay, fellas, this is where you get off. Smashville's directly below."

"But we'll never be able to float down in time." Pit said.

"Who said anything about floating?" Falcon asked he pressed a button, and a cannon appeared from behind Pit and Kirby. "All hands on deck." A hand placed the two of them in the cannon and prepared to launch them.

 _"10 seconds to liftoff. 9, 8..."_

"Mario, the time has come..." Master Hand began as he readied his finger.

"No!" Rosalina shouted from outside.

"Yes!" Mewtwo shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

 _"6, 5..."_

"For you..."

"No!"

"Yes!"

 _"3, 2..."_

"To fry!"

"No-o-o!"

"Yes!"

 _"1..."_ The cannon then fired and Pit, Kirby, and the crown were launched back down to Smashville and crashed right through the roof of the Smash Burger just as Master Hand fired his beam. The crown blocked the beam and it blasted up to the sky.

"You done good, Falcon. You done..." Falcon was suddenly blasted by the beam, but was relatively okay. "Ow."


	29. The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 7

Smashing Parodies

The Smash SpongeBob Movie Part 7

* * *

"Hooray! We made it!" Pit and Kirby cheered and Mario danced happily with them.

"My crown! My beautiful crown!" Master Hand exclaimed as he grabbed his crown.

"Pit? Kirby? I knew you could do it!" Rosalina rushed inside and hugged them.

Mewtwo then started clapping slowly. "Oh, yes. Well done, Pitty Pat."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Mewtwo."

"Oh, don't worry about me. My parade shall be quite dry under my umbrella!"

"Umbrella?" Pit, Kirby, and Rosalina asked as Mewtwo pulled a cord and a door in the ceiling opened up and a giant helmet landed on Master Hand.

"Master Hand, no!" Rosalina gasped.

"Master Hand, yes!" Mewtwo pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing an antenna to appear from the helmet, turning Master Hand into a slave. Pit, Kirby, and Rosalina screamed as the slaves burst in through the windows and surrounded them and Master Hand prepared his finger.

"Pit, what happened?" Kirby asked.

"Mewtwo cheated."

"Cheated? Oh, grow up. What, you think this is a game of kickball on the playground? You never had a chance to defeat me, fool! And you know why?"

"Because you cheated?"

"No, not because I cheated! Because I'm an evil genius. And you're just a kid. A stupid kid!" Mewtwo laughed, and the slaves laughed with him.

"I guess you're right, Mewtwo. I am just a kid."

"Of course I'm right. Okay Master Hand, time to kill."

"And you know, I've been through a lot in the past six days, five minutes, twenty-seven-and-a-half seconds. And if I've learned anything during that time, It's that you are who you are."

"That's right. Okay, Master Hand..."

"And no amount of goddess magic..." Pit turned to Rosalina, who looked down sadly. "Or managerial promotion..." He then turned to the frozen Mario. "Or some other third thing...can make me anything more than what I really am inside: a kid."

"That's great. Now, get back against the wall."

"But that's okay."

"What? What's going on?"

"Because I did what everyone said a kid couldn't do! I made it to Subspace, and I beat the Cyclops, and I rode the Falcon, and I brought the crown back!"

"Alright, we get the point."

"So yeah, I'm a kid, and I'm also a goofball, and a wing nut, and a Knucklehead McSpazatron!" A spotlight shone on Pit and smoke surrounded him.

"What's going on here?"

"But most of all, I'm..."

"Okay, settle down. Take it easy."

"I'm...I'm..."

"What the scallop?!" Pit suddenly burst into song, causing Mewtwo to crash into the wall.

 _I'm a Goofy Goober (Rock!) You're a Goofy Goober (Rock!)_

 _We're all Goofy Goobers (Rock!) Goofy, goofy, goober, goober_

 _Put your toys away_

 _Well, all I gotta say when you tell me not to play, I say no way (No!) No, no freaking way_

 _I'm a kid, you say, when you say I'm a kid I say, say it again and then I say thanks (Thanks!) Thank you very much_

 _So if you're thinking that you'd like to be like me, go ahead and try, the kid inside will set you free_

 _I'm a Goofy Goober (Rock!)_

Mewtwo recovered from being flung into the wall. "What's happening?" He then saw Pit dancing. "His dance moves are impressive, but I'm in control. Seize him!"

The slaves surrounded Pit, and a few seconds later, he burst out in a wizard outfit playing an electric guitar. He then rose up to the ceiling and the lights on the guitar lit up and a laser shot out and destroyed someone's helmet.

"I'm free. I've been freed!"

"What?" Pit continued to zap the helmets off the slaves with his guitar. "His chops are too righteous! The helmets can't handle this level of rock 'n' roll! Mother Brain, do something!" Mewtwo looked to see Mother Brain surfing through the crowd. "Alright, that's the last straw! Master Hand, I command you to..." Pit zapped Master Hand's helmet off and Rosalina handed him his crown.

"Here you go, Master Hand."

"I better get outta here." Mewtwo ran towards the door, but then a crowd burst in.

"Look, it's the wizard who saved us!"

"Out of my way, fools." The crowd then ran inside, trampling over Mewtwo as they did.

* * *

"Come on, I was just kidding. Come on, you guys knew that, didn't you? With the helmets and the big monuments? Wasn't that hilarious, everybody?" Two police officers pushed Mewtwo into their car and they drove away. "I will destroy all of you!"

"Well Rosalina, I have to admit, you were right. Your compassion for these creatures proved a most admirable trait. Without it, I would have never again seen my beloved crown. I think you're going to make a fine ruler of the world one day. Now, let's go home." Master Hand was about to leave but Rosalina stopped him.

"Master Hand, haven't you forgotten something?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Mario, I forgot to unfreeze you." Master Hand then proceeded to unfreeze Mario. "Oh, I'm sorry for falsely freezing you, Mario. And may I say, sir, you are a very lucky fellow to have in your employment such a brave, faithful, and heroic young lad. Where is he, anyway?"

"I'm up here." Master Hand and Mario looked up to see Pit hanging from the ceiling on ropes.

"I'm on it." Kirby went over and got Pit down.

"Go to him now, Mario. Embrace him."

"Pit, my boy, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. That's a mistake I won't make again."

"Oh, Mr. Mario, you old soft-serve." Pit blushed in flattery and they hugged.

"And now, Pit, I'm gonna do something that I should've done six days ago. Mr. Dark Pit! Front and center, please." Dark Pit then came over. "I think we all know who rightfully deserves to wear that manager button."

"I couldn't agree more, sir."

"Hooray for Pit!" Everyone cheered.

"Wait a second, everybody. There's something I need to say first. I just don't know how to put it."

"I think I know what it is." Dark Pit took the tag off his shirt. "After going on your life-changing journey, you now realize you don't want what you thought you wanted. What you really wanted was inside you all along."

"Are you crazy? I was just gonna say that your fly is down! Manager! This is the greatest day of my life!" Pit grabbed the tag from Dark Pit and jumped in the air in excitement.

 **The End**

 **Coming soon to Smashing Parodies: Finding Pichu**


	30. Finding Pichu Part 1

It was a peaceful night in a serene plain, the cool evening breeze blowing through the tall grass and trees.

Through the silent night, a yellow creature came out of a den. It was a female Pikachu, as evidenced by its heart-shaped tail. Following behind her was another Pikachu, this time a male. The two electric Pokémon stared out at the beautiful scenery that was lit up by the bright moonlight.

"Yes, Sparky. No, I see it. It's beautiful."

"So Tesla, when you said you wanted an open view, you didn't think that we we're gonna get the whole plain, did you? Huh?" The male Pikachu named Sparky took a deep breath and sighed. "Oh yeah. A Pokémon can breath out here. Did your man deliver or did he deliver?"

"My man delivered."

"And it wasn't so easy."

"Because a lot of other Pikachu had their eyes on this place."

"You better believe they did. Every single one of them."

"Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome."

Sparky then noticed that his wife was frowning slightly. "So, you do like it, don't you?"

"No, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But Sparky, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, and all, but do we really need so much space?"

"Tesla, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see an Arcanine! See, right by their bedroom window."

"Shh. You'll gonna wake the kids."

"Oh, right, right." The two Pikachu went inside their den where there were six yellow eggs with black stripes resting peacefully.

"Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them."

"You wanna name all of them, right now? Alright, we'll name this half Sparky Jr., and then this half Tesla Jr. Okay, we're done."

"I like Kiro."

"Kiro? Well, we'll name one Kiro, but I'd like most of them to be Sparky Jr."

"Just think that in a couple of days, we're going to be parents."

"Yeah. What if they don't like me?"

"Sparky."

"No, really."

"There's six eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you." Tesla then saw that Sparky had a grin on his face. "What?"

"You remember how we met?"

"Well, I try not to."

"Well, I remember. Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if there's a trap on my tail?"

"Sparky!"

"Well, you gotta look a little closer because it's wiggling."

"Get away!" Tesla laughed as she ran out the den.

"Here he is. Cutie's here." Sparky followed his wife outside, but stopped he noticed that the peaceful, happy enviornment was empty. "Where did everybody go?" He then saw Tesla standing outside with a look of absolute horror on her face. Sparky looked up and gasped upon seeing what was standing in front of them. It was a giant land shark Pokémon with rough blue skin. A Garchomp. "Tesla, get inside the house." Tesla just stood there completely frozen. "No, Tesla, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside, you, right now."

The Garchomp let out a loud roar, and Tesla quickly ran for the den just as it prepared to strike. Sparky tried to save his wife, but the dragon's claws went bright green and it slashed him, sending him flying through the air and hitting his head on a tree, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Sometime later, Sparky opened his eyes and it was much later into the night. As he slowly got up, his eyes widened and gasped. "Tesla!" Sparky quickly went inside the den, and there were several scratch and bite marks all over the walls. "Tesla?" All of the eggs were completely gone. All of them, except for one, which was lying in the corner of the room. "Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy's got you." Sparky cradled the egg in his arms, and moved his paw to see that there was a crack on the side. "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you...Kiro."

 _ **Latias 4.5 presents...**_

 _ **A Smashing Parodies production...**_

 _ **Finding Pichu**_

* * *

"First day of school! First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on, first day of school!" A Pichu jumped on his sleeping father's body with excitement.

"I don't wanna go to school. Five more minutes."

"Not you, dad. Me! Get up, get up! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! It's time for school! Oh boy! Oh boy!" The Pichu continued jumping around the den excitedly until he suddenly slipped out. "Oh boy-whoa!"

"Kiro!" Sparky gasped, and he quickly went out of the den to see if Kiro was alright. "Alright, where's the break? You feel a break?"

"No."

"Sometimes you can't tell 'cause fluid is rushing to the area. Now, any rushing fluids?"

"No."

"Are you woozy?"

"No."

"How many stripes do I have?"

"I'm fine."

"Answer the stripe question!"

"Two."

"No! See, something's wrong with you. I have one, two." Sparky looked behind himself to see that he did in fact have two brown stripes on his back. "That's all I have? Oh, you're okay. How's the lucky ear?"

"Lucky." Kiro answered as he pointed to his left ear, which was much smaller than the other one.

"Are you sure you wanna go to school this year? 'Cause there's no problem if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years."

"Come on, dad. It's time for school."

"Ah-ah-ah! Forgot to brush." Sparky reminded, and Kiro groaned. "Do you want to get lumps?"

"Yes."

"Brush."

Kiro quickly brushed himself with his paws. "Okay, I'm done."

"You missed a spot."

"Where?"

"There." Sparky answered as he tickled Kiro's chin, causing him to giggle. "Right there. And here and here and here!" The two electric Pokémon headed out of their den. "Alright, we're excited. First day of school, here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the outside?"

"It's not safe."

"That's my boy. So, first we check to see that the coast is clear." Sparky crawled out of the den and then back in and Kiro followed. "We go out and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you wanna do it four times-"

"Dad.."

"Alright. Come on, boy." Sparky and Kiro came out of the den and into the outside where several different species of Pokémon were walking around.

"Dad, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a Rhydon!"

"I highly doubt that."

"Have you ever met a Rhydon?"

"No, and I don't plan to."

"How old are Blastoise?"

"Blastoise? I don't know."

"The Marill from next door, he said that Blastoise, said that they live to be about a hundred years old!"

"Well, you know what, if I ever meet a Blastoise, I'll ask him. After I'm done talking to the Rhydon, okay?" Sparky quickly stopped Kiro when they reached a busy intersection. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, hold on, wait to cross." A Xatu then gave a signal, and the other Pokémon stopped to let them cross. "Hold my paw, hold my paw."

"Dad, you're not gonna freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you?"

"Hey, that Skiddo was about to charge!" Eventually, they arrived at an area where other parent Pokémon were dropping off their kids or waiting with them. "Hmm, I wonder where we're supposed to go." Sparky looked around at the area and became nervous as he saw what the children were doing. "Come on, we'll try over there." They went over to a different area where an Electabuzz, Magmar, and Clefairy were talking to each other. "Excuse me, is this where we meet his teacher?"

"Well, look who's out of the den." The Magmar smirked.

"Yes. Shocking, I know."

"Spoony, right?"

"Sparky."

"Ember."

"Boomer." The Electabuzz replied.

"Moxie. Hey, you're a Pikachu. You're funny, right?" The Clefairy asked. "Hey, tell us a joke."

"Well, actually, that's a common misconception. Pikachu are no funnier than any other Pokémon."

"Aw, come on, clownie. Do something funny."

"Alright, I know one joke. Um, there's an Omanyte, see? And he walks up to a sea. Well, actually the Omanyte isn't moving. He's in one place and then the Kabuto, well they-I mixed up. There was an Omanyte and a Kabuto. None of them were walking, so forget that I-"

"Zippo! Get out of Mr. Johnson's yard, now!" Ember shouted, and Sparky and Kiro looked to see an Elekid, Magby, and Cleffa laughing as they played around in someone's lawn.

"Alright, you kids!" An elderly looking Alakazam came out, and the three children hid behind him. "Uuh, where'd you go? Where'd you go? Where, where'd you go?"

"Dad, dad...can I go play too? Can I?" Kiro asked.

"I would feel better if you go play over on the mushroom beds." Sparky looked over to where many children were bouncing on mushrooms, until a Dratini fell off and started crying, and Kiro gave him a look. "That's where I would play."

The three children from earlier came over to them. "What's wrong with his ear?" The Cleffa asked.

"He looks funny!" The Elekid added and then his father hit him. "Ow! Hey, what'd I do? What'd I do?"

"Be nice. It's his first time at school."

"He was born with it, kids. We call it his lucky ear." Sparky explained.

"Dad."

"See this tuft?" The Cleffa named Angel asked as she pointed to the tuft of fur on her head. "It's actually smaller than it is on other Cleffa but you can't really tell."

"I'm oxygen-intolerant." The Magby named Zippo added and then sneezed and a small flame shot out of its snout.

"I'm obnoxious." The Elekid named Gizmo added.

"Oooh, let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sky." A sang.

"Mr. Ace!" The kids cheered.

"Come on, Kiro!" Zippo said, and Kiro was about to go with them when Sparky grabbed his paw.

"Whoa, you better stay with me."

The singing continued as a Pidgeot flew down from the sky and landed on the ground, landing right on top of the class. "Huh. I wonder where my class has gone."

"We're under here!" The class said.

"Oh, there you are! Climb aboard, explorers!" Mr. Ace said as he lowered his wing to let the students onto his back. "Oh, knowledge exploring is oh so lyrical, when you think thoughts that are empirical."

Sparky and Kiro went up to the class and Kiro whispered, "Dad, you can go now." Sparky then let go out his paw and he got on the Pidgeot's back.

"Well, hello. Who is this?" Mr. Ace asked.

"I'm Kiro."

"Well, Kiro, all new explorers must answer a science question."

"Okay."

"You live in what kind of home?"

"A maternitity...matern...a den!"

"Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself. Welcome aboard, explorers!"

Sparky went over to the teacher. "Just so you know, he's got a little ear. I find if he's having trouble hearing, let him take a break for about ten, fifteen minutes."

"Dad, it's time for you to go now."

"Don't worry. We're gonna stay together as a group. Okay class, smaller ones up front. And remember, we keep our fire powers to ourselves. That means you, Jimmy."

"Aw, man!" A Vulpix whined.

"Bye, Kiro!" Sparky waved as the class took off.

"Bye, dad!"

"Bye, son! Be safe."

"Hey, you're doing pretty well for a first timer." Ember commented.

"Well, you can't hold onto them forever, can you?" Sparky asked.

"Yeah, I had a tough time when my oldest went out at the drop off." Boomer replied.

"They just gotta grow up-the drop off?! They're going to the drop off?! Wh-What are you, insane?! Why don't we capture now and put them in a zoo?!"

"Hey, Sparks. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to be calm, magma breath!"

"Magma breath?" Ember asked, and Sparky quickly ran in the direction where the class had gone.

"You know for a Pikachu, he really isn't that funny." Boomer said.

* * *

"Oh, let's name the species, the species, the species. Let's name the species that live in the world." Mr. Ace sang as he flew over the plains.

"Whoa." Kiro gasped in awe as he looked down to see several different Pokémon species running on the ground as well as flying in the sky along with them. After a few minutes, they arrived at an area where there was all kinds of plants.

"Okay, the drop off. Alright kids, feel free to explore but stay close." Mr. Ace let the class off his back and gasped. "A rare moss! Gather." The class went over to examine the moss growing on a rock. "An entire ecosystem contained in one infinitesimal speck. There are as many protein pairs contained in this..."

"Come on, let's go." Gizmo whispered, and he along with Angel and Zippo snuck away from the class and into a hidden path. Kiro noticed them leaving and soon followed them.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Kiro found the three children standing in a clearing and they were looking at something. "Whoa."

The three moved closer for a better look at whatever they were looking at. "Saved your life!" Gizmo suddenly pushed Angel away and it caused her to release a pink cloud.

"Aw, you guys made me poof!" Angel whined, and Gizmo and Zippo laughed.

Kiro then looked out in the distance and saw a strange winged vehicle on the ground. "What's that?" he asked as he went over to the three.

"I know what that is. Oh, oh! That Marill saw one. He called, he said it was called a...a plan!" Gizmo answered.

"Whoa." Kiro gasped in awe.

"Wow. That's a pretty big plan." Angel commented.

Zippo began to head towards the plane. "Oh, look at me. I'm gonna go touch the plan!" He then sneezed, the fire he spewed out propelled him closer to the plane and he quickly went back to the group. "Oh yeah? Let's see you get closer."

"Okay." Angel went a little bit closer to the plane than Zippo did. "Beat that."

"Come on, Kiro. How far can you go?" Gizmo asked.

"Uh, my dad says it's not safe." Kiro was about to head towards the plane when a voice stopped him.

"Kiro, no!"

"Dad?" Kiro asked as Sparky grabbed his paw and quickly pulled him away.

"You were about to walk out into the outside!"

"No, I wasn't going out-"

"It was a good thing I was here. If I hadn't showed up, I don't know-"

"Sir, he wasn't gonna go." Angel said.

"Yeah, he was too afraid." Gizmo added.

"No, I wasn't!" Kiro protested.

"This does not concern you, kids. And you're lucky I don't tell your parents you were out there." Sparky told the three, and then turned back to Kiro. "You know you can't hear well."

"I can hear fine Dad, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here." Sparky took Kiro's paw and started to walk away. "Okay, I was right. You'll start school in a year or two."

Kiro pulled his paw away. "No, Dad! Just because you're scared of the world-"

"Clearly, you're not ready, and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things but you just can't, Kiro!"

Kiro stared down at the ground and anger formed on his face. "I hate you." Sparky gasped in shock upon hearing those words.

"There's nothing to see. Gather, uh, over there." Mr. Ace told the other students as he went over to Sparky. "Excuse me, is there anything I can do? I am a scientist, sir. Is there any problem?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt things. He isn't a good hearer and it's a little too soon for him to be out here unsupervised."

"Well, I can assure you, he's quite safe with me."

"Look, I'm sure he is. But you have a large class and he can get lost from sight if you're not looking. I'm not saying you're not looking-"

"Oh my gosh! Kiro's going out to the outside!" Someone shouted.

Sparky quickly turned to see Kiro making his way towards the plane. "Kiro! What do you think you're doing?" He briefly looked back at him, and then went back to the plane. "You're gonna get stuck out there and I'll have to get you before another Pokémon does!" Kiro only ignored him as he continued to head towards the plane, and Sparky stepped out into the outside. "Get back here! I said get back here, now! Stop! You take one move, mister." Kiro glared at him as he climbed on a pile of boxes next to the plane. "Don't you dare! If you put one paw on that plane..are you listening to me? Don't touch the-" Kiro raised his paw and touched the side of the plane. "Kiro!"

"He touched the plan." Gizmo whispered.

"You get your little tail back here, Kiro." Kiro rolled his eyes as he began walking back. "That's right. You are in big trouble, young man. Do you hear me? Big..." Sparky's eyes widened in horror and Angel shrieked as the other students watched in terror. Kiro turned around and was scared to see two humans standing right behind him with dangerous looking equipment.

"Daddy! Help me!" Kiro screamed as one of the humans grabbed him and placed him in a cage.

"I'm coming, Kiro!" Sparky quickly began to run towards the humans.

"Get under me, kids!" Mr. Ace shouted as he quickly pulled the other kids away from the scene.

"Oh no! Dad! Daddy!" Kiro desperately struggled to get out of the cage, and began electrocuting it, but it had no effect the metal, and the hunters placed the cage in the back of the plane.

Sparky backed up against a tree as the other hunter took out a camera and snapped a picture, temporarily blinding him with the flash. Once his vision became clear again, he saw the hunters getting in the plane. "Kiro!" He quickly ran towards the plane, but then the engine started up and it began moving, blowing dust in his face as it took off into the sky. "Oh no. No, no. It's gone, it's gone. No, no, it can't be gone. No! No, please, no! No, no!"

The plane hit a slight bump as it went in the air, and as it did, one of the hunter's masks came off and it fell down into the forest below.


	31. Finding Pichu Part 2

Smashing Parodies

Finding Pichu Part 2

* * *

Sparky panted as he ran down the plain passing by other Pokémon. "Has anybody seen a plane?! Please! A white plane! They took my son! My son! Help me, please!"

"Look out!" He suddenly ran into someone and fell to the ground. It was a Jigglypuff, and she gasped upon seeing him on the ground. "Oh oh, sorry! I didn't see you! Sir, are you okay?"

Sparky sat up and rubbed his head. "He's gone, he's gone..."

"There, there. It's alright." The Jigglypuff murmured as she put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

"No, no. They took him away. I have to find the plane!"

"A plane? Hey, I've seen a plane!"

"You have?"

"It passed by not too long ago."

"A white one?"

"Hi. I'm Rosie."

"Where?! Which way?!"

"Oh, oh, oh! It-It went, um, this way! It went this way! Follow me!" Rosie ran off in the direction of the plane and Sparky quickly followed.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much!"

"No problem." After a few minutes, Rosie started to walk around in circles. She then looked behind herself and saw that a Pikachu was running behind her, and she ran off into a different direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Sparky followed Rosie around many trees and rocks until she finally stopped and turned to him.

"Will you quit it?"

"What?"

"I'm trying to walk here. What, the plain ain't big enough for you? You got a problem, buddy? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? You want a piece of me? Yeah? Oooh, I'm scared now."

"Wait a minute..."

"Stop following me, okay?!"

"What? You're showing me which way the plane went!"

"A plane? Hey, I've seen a plane! It passed by not too long ago. It went this way, it went this way! Follow me!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Sparky stopped Rosie before she could run off again. "What is going on? You already told me which way the plane was going!"

"I did? Oh dear..."

"If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny...I'm a Pikachu!"

"No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm so sorry. See, I suffer from short-term memory loss."

"Short-term memory loss. I don't believe this!"

"No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family...or at least I think it does. Hmmm...where are they?" Rosie thought for a moment, and then she turned to Sparky and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Something's wrong with you, really. You're wasting my time. I have to find my son." Sparky turned to leave and stopped and gasped when he saw a giant steel and rock type Pokémon standing right in front of him.

"Hello." The Aggron greeted.

"Well, hi!" Rosie greeted back.

"Name's Bruce." The Aggron held out its hand, showing its sharp claws, and the two backed away. "It's alright, I understand. Why trust an Aggron, right?" Bruce began to walk away, and then suddenly turned around and snapped his teeth right in front of Sparky and Rosie, causing the two to hold onto each other in fear, and he chuckled at their reaction and leaned his head down at them. "So, what's a couple of bites like you doing out so late, eh?"

"Nothing. We're not doing anything. We're not even out." Sparky answered.

"Great! Then how'd you morsels like to come to a little get-together I'm having?"

"You mean like a party?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that's right, a party! What do you say?"

"Ooh, I love parties! Parties are fun!"

"Parties are fun, and it's tempting but-" Sparky began before Bruce grabbed them and held them in his steel hard claws.

"Oh, come on, I insist."

"O-Okay...that's all that matters." Sparky replied nervously as the Aggron carried them away.

* * *

The sky was darkening as the three approached a large mountain, and Rosie saw a bunch of floating steel spheres nearby.

"Hey, look! Balloons! It is a party!"

Bruce chuckled. "Mind your distance, though. Those balloons can be a bit dodgy. You wouldn't want one of them to pop." They then reached a cave in the side of the mountain. "Axel! Bronx!" Bruce called out, and then a Tyranitar and a Rhydon came out.

"There you are, Bruce! Finally!" The Tyranitar named Axel said.

"We got company." Bruce smiled.

"It's about time, mate."

"We've already gone through all the snacks and I'm still starving!" The Rhydon named Bronx added.

"We almost had a feeding frenzy."

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Sparky shut his eyes as they went into the cave, and then a bell dinged, and he found himself on the ground with Rosie next to him and Axel and Bronx on either side of them and Bruce was standing behind a tall rock shaped like a podium. "Right, then. The meeting has officially come to order. Let us all say the pledge." The three rock types and Rosie raised their hands and said the pledge.

"I am a nice rock-type, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Pokémon are friends, not food."

"Except stinkin' water-types." Axel added.

"Water-types. Yeah, they think they're so cute." Bronx imitated a cutesy voice. "Hey, look at me. I'm a splashin' little water-type. Let me splash for you. Ain't I something?" Axel and Rosie laughed at that.

"Right, then. Today's meeting is Step 5: Bring a Pokémon Friend. Now do you all have your friends?" Bruce asked.

"Got mine." Axel moved aside to reveal a absolutely terrified looking Caterpie standing next to him.

"Hey there!" Rosie waved to the little bug-type.

"How about you, Bronx?"

"Oh, um, I seem to have misplaced my uh...friend." Bronx admitted as he smiled sheepishly, and Sparky gasped when he saw a Pokémon skeleton sticking of the Rhydon's mouth, and the Caterpie quickly crawled away when no one was looking.

"That's alright, Bronx. I had a feeling this would be a difficult step, you can help yourself to one of my friends."

"Oh, thanks, mate." Bronx grabbed Sparky and hugged him. "A little chum for Bronx, eh?"

"I'll start the testimonies. Hello, my name is Bruce."

"Hello, Bruce." Axel and Bronx said.

"It has been three weeks since my last Pokémon, on my honor, or may I be melted and made into a car." Axel and Bronx clapped, and then Rosie joined them.

"You're an inspiration to all of us." Bronx smiled

"Amen." Axel nodded.

"Right, then. Who's next?" Bruce asked.

"Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!" Rosie hollered as she waved her arm in the air.

"Yes, the little Jigglypuff down the front. Come on up here."

Rosie went up to the podium and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Rosie."

"Hello, Rosie." The rock types all said.

"And, uh, well, I don't think I've ever eaten a Pokémon." The rock types' jaws hung open, and then they all started clapping like crazy.

"Hey, that's incredible!" Bronx smiled.

"Good on ya, mate!" Bruce added.

"Whew! I'm glad I got that off my chest." Rosie sighed.

"Alright, anyone else?" Bruce looked down at Sparky. "Hello, how about you, mate? What's your problem?"

"Me? I don't have a problem."

"Oh, okay." Bruce looked at the other two rock types and then they all sang, "Denial!" He then flicked Sparky over to the podium just as Rosie left. "Just start with your name."

"Okay. Uh, hello. My name is Sparky. I'm a Pikachu-"

"A Pikachu? Really?" Bronx asked.

"Go on, tell us a joke." Bruce said.

"Ooh! I love jokes!"

"Actually I do know one that's pretty good. There was this Omanyte and he walks up to a Kabuto. Normally, they don't talk, Kabuto, but in a joke, everyone talks. So the Omanyte says to the Kabuto..." Sparky then saw something hanging from a tree outside the cave and he quickly recognized it as the same mask from the plane. "Kiro!"

"Kiro! Ha ha ha! Kiro!" Bronx laughed. "I don't get it."

"For a Pikachu, he's not that funny." Bruce commented.

"No, no, no, no. He's my son. He was taken by these hunters."

Rosie gasped. "Oh my, you poor thing."

"Humans. Think they own everything." Bronx muttered.

"Probably Alolan." Axel added.

Bruce started to tear up. "Now there is a father looking for his little boy."

Sparky and Rosie went over to the branch where the mask was and Sparky saw that there was human writing on the strap. "Ugh! What do these markings mean?!"

"I never knew my father!" Bruce sobbed.

"Aw, come here." Bronx hugged him and Axel joined too. "We're all mates here, mate."

"I can't read human!" Sparky groaned in frustration.

"Well, then we gotta find a Pokémon who can read this." Rosie took the mask off the branch and then looked back in the cave. "Hey, look. Rock types!" She then ran back inside.

"No, no, no, Rosie!" Sparky quickly ran back in as Rosie approached the rock types.

"Guys, guys!"

"No, Rosie!" Sparky grabbed the mask from her.

"That's mine!" Rosie grabbed the mask and they started tugging on it. "Give it to me! Gimme!" Sparky's paws slipped and the mask hit her in the face. "Oww!"

Sparky gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"You really clocked me there. Am I bleeding?" Rosie asked as she briefly moved her hands away from her face.

"Rosie, are you okay?" Bruce caught a whiff of Rosie's blood, and a wide grin formed on his face and his eyes dilated. "Oh...that's _good_."

"Intervention!" Axel and Bronx gasped.

"Just a bite!" Bruce jumped at the two little Pokémon with his steel fangs, but Axel and Bronx stopped him.

"Hold it together, mate!" Axel told him.

"Remember, Bruce, Pokémon are friends, not food!" Bronx reminded.

"Food!" Bruce broke free and lunged at the two again.

Sparky grabbed the mask and quickly moved out of the way and saw Rosie standing there. "Rosie, look out!" He quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the cave.

"I'm having Jigglypuff and Pikachu tonight!" Bruce shouted as he ran out after them with Axel and Bronx following.

"Remember the steps, mate! Remember the steps!" Bronx reminded again.

"Just one bite!" Sparky and Rosie quickly hid into a another cave in the ground and a rock fell on top of the entrance and Bruce couldn't get inside.

Sparky looked around the dark cave frantically. "There's no way out! There's got to be a way to escape!"

Bruce began to slash his claws against the stone. "Who is it?" Rosie asked as she went over to the entrance.

"Rosie, help me find a way out!"

"Sorry, you'll have to come back later. We're trying to escape."

Bruce began to slash into the stone harder, his steel claws glowing silver. "There's gotta be a way out!" Sparky panicked.

"Look, here's something!" He looked over to see that Rosie had found a hatch in the side of the cave. "Es-cap-e. I wonder what that means. It's funny, it's spelled just like the word escape."

"Let's go!" Sparky grabbed her and quickly got them out of the cave just as Bruce burst in through the roof.

"Here's Brucey!"

Sparky and Rosie ran down the mountain path when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute. You can read?"

"I can read?" Rosie asked, and then she smiled. "That's right, I can read!"

"Well, then here. Read this now." Just as Sparky was about to hand Rosie the mask, Bruce suddenly appeared and grabbed it with his teeth. They screamed and they quickly ran away as Axel and Bronx came.

"He really doesn't mean it, you know. He never even knew his father!" Axel called out.

"Don't fall off the wagon!" Bronx added.

Sparky and Rosie went into a tight space between some rocks. "Oh no, it's blocked!" They then turned to see Bruce desperately trying to get inside.

"No, Bruce! Focus!"

Bronx stuck his head between Bruce's crazed bites. "Sorry about Bruce, mate."

"He's really a nice guy!" Axel added.

Sparky then noticed the mask in Bruce's teeth. "I need to get that mask."

"You want that mask? Okay!" Rosie tackled the side of the cave and a boulder fell right into Bruce's mouth, taking them with it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sparky and Rosie quickly moved out of the way right before they could get eaten. "Quick, grab the mask! Grab it!" Rosie grabbed the mask and they hid back into the rocks.

Bruce snarled and threw the boulder out of his mouth, sending it hurling through the air and towards one of the mines.

"Oh no. Bruce?" Axel asked with worry.

"What?" Bruce asked, and then his eyes widened and he gasped when he saw that the boulder was about to touch the mine. "Run away! Run away!" The three rock types ran away as fast as they could while Sparky and Rosie poked their heads out of the rocks.

"Aw, is the party over?" Rosie asked as the boulder lightly touched the mine, causing it and all of the others to explode.

Up above, two Altaria were sitting in the clouds, and suddenly a part of the cloud popped from behind one of them.

"Nice." The other Altaria glared at it and then flew away.


	32. Finding Pichu Part 3

Smashing Parodies

Finding Pichu Part 3

* * *

Kiro felt himself be thrown into some kind of room. He sat up and looked around to see that he was inside some large area with a few landmarks, such as a lake and a small mountain. Kiro then heard what sounded like voices and then went to where he thought was a way out, but it turned out to be a glass wall and through the glass he could see that he was in some kind of large display tank in an office. "Dad? Daddy?" Suddenly, a human appeared and smiled down at him.

"Hello, little fella." Kiro yelped and quickly his behind a rock while the man chuckled. "Beauty, isn't he? I found that guy struggling for life out on the plains and I saved him. So, has that Novocaine kicked in yet?" The man asked as he walked away towards his patient.

Once the man was gone, Kiro crawled out of his hiding spot and walked around nervously until he bumped into something. It was a treasure chest, which opened up to reveal a bunch of shiny object inside it.

"TREASURE!" A voiced shouted, and Kiro found himself pushed aside as a Meowth ran over to the treasure chest and closed it. "My treasure."

Kiro backed away from the Meowth and bumped into something else, and he turned around to see that it was Gardevoir. "He likes treasure." He screamed and ran towards the lake, and then a Whiscash came up.

"Bonjour." The Whiscash greeted, and Kiro screamed again and ran away from it and was stopped by a Koffing along with a Bellossom and a Psyduck.

"Slow down, little fella. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, he's scared to death." The Bellossom frowned.

"I wanna go home. Do you know where my dad is?" Kiro asked.

"Honey, your dad's probably back at the pet store." The Gardevoir told him.

"Pet store?"

"Yeah, you know, like I'm from Bob's Poké Mart." The Koffing said.

"Pet Palace." The Psyduck added.

"Pokémon-O-Rama." The Meowth added.

"Mail order." The Bellossom added.

"Ebay." The Gardevoir added.

"So which one is it?" The Psyduck asked.

"I'm from the wild." Kiro answered.

"Ah, the wild." He smiled, and then his eyes widened and he gasped. "The wild?! He hasn't been decontaminated yet! Jacques!"

The Whiscash came back up from the lake. "Oui."

"Clean him!"

"Oui." Jacques took Kiro and then rubbed him with his whiskers until he was so clean, he was practically glowing. "Voila. He is clean." The Whiscash then went back into the lake.

"Wow, the big green. What's it like?" The Meowth asked.

"Big and green?" Kiro answered.

"I knew it."

"Kid, if there's anything you need, just ask your auntie Deb, that's me. Or if I'm not around, you can always talk to my sister Flo." The Bellossom named Deb looked at her reflection in the glass and smiled. "Hi, how are you?" She whispered to Kiro, "Don't listen to anything my sister says, she's nuts!"

The Gardevior was looking through the glass and said something from far away.

"Can't hear you, Misty." The Koffing named Bloat said.

"I said we got a live one!" Misty called out, and the Pokémon all gathered around to see what was going on the office.

"What do we got?" Deb asked.

"Root canal, and by the looks of those x-rays it's not gonna be pretty."

"Rubber dam and clamp installed?" Bloat asked.

"Yep."

"What did he use to open?" The Psyduck named Gurgle asked.

"Feraligatr-Glidden drill. He seems to be favoring that one lately."

Deb kept moving around the glass since her reflection was blocking her view. "I can't see, Flo!"

"Now he's doing the Schilder technique."

"Oooh, he's using a Hedstrom file." Bloat said

"That's not a Hedstrom file. That's a K-Flex." Gurgle corrected.

"It's got a teardrop cross-section. Clearly a Hedstrom."

"No, no. K-Flex."

"Hedstrom!"

"K-Flex!

"Hedstrom!" Bloat suddenly inflated and floated to the other side of the tank. "There I go. A little help over here?"

"I'll go deflate him." Deb sighed as she went over to help him.

"Ugh! The human mouth is a disgusting place." Gurgle groaned as he watched the patent spit into a sink.

Just then, there was a thud from outside, and a Pelipper opened the window and perched on the counter next to the tank.

"Hey, Nigel." Misty greeted.

"What did I miss? Am I late?"

"Root canal and it's a doozy."

"Root canal, eh? What did he use to open?"

"Feraligatr-Glidden drill."

"He seems to be favoring that one. Hope he doesn't get surplus sealer at the portal terminus." Nigel then noticed a Pichu in the tank. "Hello." Kiro gasped. "Who's this?"

"New guy." Deb laughed as she put her arm around Kiro.

"The dentist took him out from the wild." Gurgle added.

"An outie. From my neck of the woods, eh? Sorry if I ever took a snap at you. Pokémon gotta walk, birds gotta eat." Nigel gasped as he saw the dentist towards him.

"Hey! No, no, no, no! They're not your Pokémon. They're my Pokémon. Come on, go! Go on, shoo!" The Pelipper quickly flew out the window and knocked over a picture as he did. "Oh, the picture broke. This here's Darla. She's my niece. She's going to be eight next week." showed Kiro the picture which was of a young girl with braces holding a cage with a Pokémon inside it. "Hey, little fella. Say hello to your new mummy. She'll be here Friday to pick you up. You're her present. Shh, shh, shh! It's our little secret." The man then set the picture next to the tank and left.

"Oh, Darla." Bloat grimaced.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Kiro asked.

"She wouldn't stop shaking the cage." Gurgle answered, and Kiro looked at the picture closely to see that inside the cage was a Mime Jr. lying lifeless in the cage. "Poor Chuckles."

"He was her present last year." Deb added.

"She's a Pokémon killer." Misty added bitterly.

"I can't go with that girl. I have to get back to my dad!" Kiro began to run away, but then he went too close to the air filter and got stuck. "Aah! Daddy! Help me!"

"Oh, he's stuck!" Gurgle gasped, and the other Pokémon all gathered around Kiro to try to get him out.

"Nobody touch him." They all stopped and turned to the source of the voice. Stepping out into the light was a Lucario. "Nobody touch him." He repeated sternly as he went over to Kiro.

"Can you help me?" Kiro asked.

"No. You got yourself in there, you can get yourself out."

"Sirius..." Misty began.

"I just wanna see him do it, okay?" Sirius glared at the Gardevoir, and then looked back at Kiro, and he began to whimper. "Calm down. Just slowly wiggle your body until you can get your arms out."

"I can't! I'm not good at using my arms!"

"Never stopped me." Sirius turned around to reveal that his right arm was badly lacerated almost down to the bone, and Kiro gasped. "Just think about what you need to do."

A look of determination spread on Kiro's face as he began to wiggle his body to try to get his body out, and eventually he could get his arms out. With one last push, he managed to get himself out, and he looked at the Lucario who was smiling.

"Perfect."

The Pokémon all cheered as they gathered around Kiro.

"Wow. From the wild. Just like you, Sirius." Misty smiled.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded with a smile.

"I've seen that look before. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking, tonight, we give the kid a proper reception."

"So kid, you got a name or what?" Bloat asked.

Kiro smiled and nodded. "Kiro. I'm Kiro."


	33. Finding Pichu Part 4

Smashing Parodies

Finding Pichu Part 4

* * *

"Kiro. Kiro." Sparky muttered in his sleep. He and Rosie were asleep on top of a pile of rocks standing over the edge of a cliff, which was about to collapse at any moment.

"Are you gonna eat that? Careful with that hammer..." Rosie mumbled, causing him to wake up.

"Huh?" Sparky got up and gasped and saw the cliff, and then he went to get the mask which was stuck between the rocks. "No, no! What does it say? Rosie!"

"Sea Mankey has my money..."

"Wake up! Get up! Come on! Come on!"

"Yes, I'm a natural pink..."

"Get up!"

Rosie woke up with a start. "Look out! Steel types eat fairies!" she screamed as she began to run with the mask, and the ground below them finally gave out and the rocks started to fall down. They quickly ran as fast as they could until they reached a stable part of the cliff. "Wow. Dusty."

Sparky gasped. "The mask! Where's the mask?" They both looked down to see the mask falling down the ravine. "No! No, not the mask! Get it! Get the mask! Get the mask! Get it!" He realized that there was no way he could get the mask as it looked like a long way down the ravine and it was dark, and then he saw Rosie floating down the ravine while singing to herself.

"Hoo doot doo doot doot doo doot. Whoo-hoo! La la la la la la. Just keeps going on, doesn't it? Echo!" Rosie's voice echoed down the ravine and then she floated back up to Sparky. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"It's gone. I've lost the mask."

"Did you drop it?"

"You dropped it! That was my only chance of finding my son, now it's gone."

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Tail. When life gets you down, you know what you gotta do?"

"I don't wanna know what you gotta do when life gets you down."

"Just keep floating. Just keep floating, floating, floating. What do we do? We float, float." Rosie grabbed Sparky's hand and she began to float them down the ravine.

"Rosie, no singing."

"Ho ho ho ho ho ho! I love to float! When you want to float..."

"See, I'm going to get stuck now with that song now it's in my head!"

"Sorry."

They then reached the bottom of the ravine which was pitch black. "Rosie, do you see anything?"

"Aaah! Something's got me!"

"That was me. I'm sorry."

Rosie gasped. "Who was that?"

"Who could it be? It's me."

"Are...Are you my conscience?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm your conscience. We haven't spoken for a while. How are you?"

"Hmm, can't complain."

"Yeah? Good. Now, Rosie. I want you to tell me...do you see anything?"

"I see...I see a light."

"A light?"

"Yeah. Over there. Hey conscience, am I dead?"

"No, I see it too." They then saw a small light and went over to it. "What is it?"

"It's so pretty."

"I'm feeling...happy. Which is a big deal for me."

"I want to touch it." Rosie reached out for the light and it started moving.

"Hey, come back. Come on back here."

"I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna float with you."

"I'm gonna get you. I'm gonna be your best friend..." Sparky's eyes widened in horror. "Good feeling's gone." The whole area lit up around them, revealing that the light was coming from a giant electric eel Pokémon, an Eelektross, which roared at them, causing them to scream and start running away. "I can't see! I don't know where I'm going!" Sparky then saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye, and he looked to see the mask on a rock behind them. "The mask!"

"What mask?" Rosie asked, and Sparky quickly pulled her down just as the Eelektross lunged at them. "Okay, I can't see a thing."

The Eelektross then turned around and spotted Sparky. "Oh, geez!"

"Hey, look! A mask!"

"Read it!" Sparky shouted as he began to run from the Eelektross.

"I'm sorry, but if you could just bring it a little closer, I kind of need the light." Sparky ran in the other direction and the light from the Eelektross was pointed towards . "That's great, keep it right there."

"Just read it!"

"Okay okay, Mr. Bossy. Uh, 'S'. Okay, 'S'. 'St-...Stev-S. Stev-S. Stephen?" Sparky grabbed onto the Eelektross's head and pointed the light towards the mask. "Oh! The first line's Steven Stone!"

"Steven Stone doesn't make any sense!" Sparky screamed as the Eelektross flung him into the air.

"Okay, second line. Moss..."

"Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" Sparky begged, and the Eelektross swallowed him.

"Light, please." The Eelektross's body lit up from inside, and then it spit Sparky out and he quickly went over to Rosie. "The second line's Mossdeep City!"

"That's great! Speed read! Take a guess! No pressure! No problem! There's a lot of pressure! Pressure! Take a guess now with pressure!"

"Hoenn. It's Hoenn!"

"Duck!" Sparky held up the mask just as the Eelektross charged right towards them. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." he muttered with his head in his hand, and he slowly opened his eyes to see the giant eel tied to a rock with the mask. "Whoo-hoo!" Sparky cheered and began singing and dancing. "We did it, we did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! No eating here tonight, whoo!"

Rosie started dancing and singing along with him. "Eating here tonight!"

"Rosie."

"No, no, no eating here tonight. You on a diet!"

"Rosie! What did the mask say?"

"Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn." Rosie gasped. "I remember what it said! I usually forget things, but I remembered it this time!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Where is that?"

"I don't know. But who cares? I remembered!" The Eelektross roared at them, and Rosie quickly floated them out of the ravine. " Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn. I remembered it again!"

* * *

Kiro was asleep in a little den in the tank, until he was awoken by a pebble thrown at him.

"Psst. Kiro."

"Huh?" Kiro opened his eyes to see Jaques the Whiscash.

"Suivez-moi." Jaques said and he began to swim off while Kiro looked in confusion. "Follow me." He nodded followed him to a small mounted. As they went closer, Kiro could hear what sounded like chanting, and they then approached Misty and Deb, who were waving palm leaves on him as he walked past them. Kiro then went up the mountain where the chanting got even louder and when he reached the top, he was greeted by Sirius, who stood behind a small pit while Bloat, Gurgle, and Chance were behind him chanting.

"State your name."

"Kiro."

"Brother Bloat, proceed."

Bloat then approached Kiro and began speaking dramatically. "Kiro! Newcomer of yellow and black, you have been called forth to the summit of Mount Wannahockaloogie to join with us in the fraternal bonds of tankhood."

"Huh?"

"We want you in our club, kid." Misty explained.

"Really?

"If you are able to run through...the Ring of FIRE!" Bloat shouted dramatically, and then he whispered to Jaques. "Turn on the Ring of Fire! The Ring of Fire, you said you could do it-" The Whiscash quickly pressed a button. "The Ring of FIRE!" A large pillar of smoke shot out of the pit and Kiro stood there wide eyes.

"Isn't there another way? He's just a boy!" Misty shouted, and the others began chanting faster while Jacques was wailing. Kiro then shut his eyes and jumped straight through the pillar of smoke.

"From this moment on, you will now be known as Sharpedobait." Sirius announced.

"Sharpedobait! Ooh ha ha!" Bloat, Gurgle, and Chance chanted.

"Welcome, brother Sharpedobait!"

"Sharpedobait! Ooh ha ha!"

"Enough with the Sharpedobait."

"Sharpedobait! Ooh..." Gurgle noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Ba-ba-doo."

"Okay, Sharpedobait's one of us now, agreed?"

"Agreed!" Everyone nodded.

"We can't send him off to his death. Darla's coming in 5 days, so what are we gonna do? I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna get him outta here. We're gonna help him escape."

"Escape? Really?"

"We're all gonna escape!"

"Sirius please, not another one of your escape plans." Gurgle groaned.

"Sorry, but they, they just, they never work." Deb added.

"Yeah. Why should this be any different?" Bloat asked.

"'Cause we've got him." Sirius answered.

"Me?" Kiro asked.

"You see that filter?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the only one who can get in and out of that thing. What we need you to do is take a pebble inside and jam the gears. You do that and this tank's gonna get filthier and filthier by the minute. Pretty soon, the dentist will have to clean the tank himself. And when he does, he'll take us out of the tank, put us in the individual cages, then we get ourselves out of the cage, out of the building, off the awning, into the bushes, across the street and into the forest! It's foolproof! Who's with me?"

"Aye!" Everyone raised their hand except for Gurgle.

"I think your nuts." Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "No offense, kid, but, um...you're not the best with your hearing."

"He's fine, he can do this. So Sharpedobait, what do you think?"

Kiro looked at the others, and the filter, and then back at Sirius. "Let's do it."


	34. Finding Pichu Part 5

Smashing Parodies

Finding Pichu Part 5

* * *

"I'm going to Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn. Where are you going? I'm going to Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn. If you're askin' where I'm goin'. I'll tell you that's where I'm going. It's Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn. Where? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn..."

Sparky was starting to get a bit annoyed with Rosie, and then he noticed a bunch of small fish Pokémon swimming around in a nearby lake. "Excuse me. Ex-Excuse me, um, hi. Do you know how to get to-" The fish quickly swam away as he approached them. "Hello? W-W-W-Wait! Can you tell me-" Sparky continued to follow them, but the kept swimming away. "Hey! Hold it! Wait a minute! I'm trying to talk to you. Okay, fellas, come back here. Please, one quick question. I need to aaaaand they're gone again." He sighed and turned to Rosie, who was still talking to herself.

"Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn. Why do I have to tell you over and over again? I'll tell you again. I don't get tired of it-"

"Okay, alright."

"Huh?"

"Here's the thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Y'know, I just, I-I think it's best if I just, if I just, carry on from here by...by myself."

"Okay."

"Y'know, alone."

"Uh-huh."

"Without, without...well, I mean, not without you. I mean, it's just that I don't want you...with me."

"Huh?"

"I don't wanna hurt your feelings..."

"You want me to leave?"

"Well, I mean not...yes, yeah. It's just that you know I-I just can't afford anymore delays and you're one of those Pokémon that cause delays. And sometimes it's a good thing. There's a whole group of Pokémon. They're...delay Pokémon."

"You mean...You mean you don't...like me?" Rosie turned around and started sobbing.

"No, of course I like you. It's because I like you I don't wanna be with you. It's a complicated emotion. Oh, don't cry. I like you."

"Hey, you!" Sparky and Rosie turned around to see the school of Wishiwashi. "Lady, is this guy bothering you?"

"Um, I don't remember. Were you?"

"No, no, no, no, no. We're just, we're...Hey, do you guys know how I can get to-"

"Look, pal. We're talking to the lady, not you. Hey-hey, you like impressions?"

"Mm-mmm-mmmm." Rosie nodded.

"Okay. Just like in rehearsals, gentlemen." The Wishiwashi spread out and formed into the shape of a sword. "So, what are we? Take a guess."

"Oh, oh, I've seen one of those."

"I'm a Pokémon with a body like a sword."

"Wait, wait, um..."

"It's a Honedge." Sparky answered.

"Hey, yellow boy! Let the lady guess." The Wishiwashi then formed into the shape of a crab Pokémon. "Where's the butter?"

"Oh-oh-oh! It's on the tip of my tongue."

Sparky fake coughed. "Krabby."

"Saw that."

"What?"

The Wishiwashi then formed into an aquatic Pokémon. "Lots of legs, lives in the ocean."

"Clamperl!"

"Close enough." The Wishiwashi transformed into a sailboat and began singing. "Oh, it's a Wailord of a tale, I'll tell you lad, a Wailord of a tale."

"Oh, they're good." Rosie commented.

"Will somebody please give me directions?!" Sparky asked in frustration.

The Wishiwashi turned into a sad Pikachu face and impersonated him. "Will somebody please give me directions?"

Rosie started laughing while Sparky wasn't amused. "I'm serious."

"Blah-blah-blah! Me-me-blah! Blah-blah-blah-blah-me-me-me!"

"Thank you." Sparky turned around and started walking away.

"Oh dear." Rosie then ran after him. "Hey, hey come back! Hey, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? While they're doing their silly little impressions, I am miles from home, with a Pokémon that can't even remember her own name."

"Boy, bet that's frustrating."

"Yeah. Meanwhile my son is out there."

"You're son Chico?"

"Kiro."

"Right. Got it."

"But it doesn't matter, 'cause no Pokémon in this entire outside is gonna help me."

"Well, I'm helping you. Wait right here." Rosie then headed back to the Wishiwashi. "Hey, guys."

"What, is he bothering you again?"

"No, no, he's a good guy. Go easy on him, he's lost his son, Fabio. Any of you heard of Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn?"

"Hoenn? Oh sure. Why, Ted here's got relatives in Hoenn. Don't you, Ted?"

"Sure do."

"Oh, hey! They know Hoenn!" Rosie exclaimed, and Sparky gasped and quickly ran back over to her. "You wouldn't know how to get there, would you?"

"What you wanna do is follow Route 124. Big route, can't miss it, it's in...that direction. And then you gotta follow that for about, I don't know, what do you guys think? About three leagues?" The Wishiwashi all mumbled to each other for a moment. "And that little baby's gonna put you right to Mossdeep City."

"Great! That's great! Rosie, you did it!"

"Oh, please. I'm just your little helper. Helping along, that's me."

Sparky turned to the Wishiwashi. "Well, listen fellas, thank you."

"Don't mention it." They transformed back into the Pikachu face with a smile. "And, uh, loosen up. Okay, buddy?"

"Oh, you guys. You really nailed him. Bye." Rosie was about to follow Sparky when the Wishiwashi stopped her.

"Oh, hey ma'am, one more thing."

"Yes."

"When you come to this trench, go through it, not over it."

"Trench, through it, not over it. I'll remember." Rosie then ran after Sparky. "Hey, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, wait up, partner. Hold on. Wait! Wait-wait! I got, I gotta tell you something...whoa." She stopped when she saw that they were standing right in front of a dark trench surrounded by two tall stone walls. "Nice trench. Hello!" Rosie's voice echoed down the trench, and there was no response. "Okay, let's go."

"Bad trench, bad trench. Come on, we're gonna go over this thing."

"Whoa, whoa, partner. Little red flag goin' up. Somethin's telling me we should go through it, not over it."

"Are you even looking at this thing? It's got death written all over it."

"I'm sorry, but I really, really, really think we should go through."

"And I'm really, really done talking about this. Over we go." Sparky began to climb up the wall.

"Come on, trust me on this."

"Trust you?"

"Yes, trust. It's what friends do."

"Look! Something shiny!"

"Where?"

"Oh, it just went over the trench. Come on, we'll follow it."

"Okay." Rosie followed Sparky up the wall and they eventually reached the top of the trench. "Boy, sure is clear up here."

"Exactly." Sparky looked into the distance and saw a long water route. "And look at that, there's the route. We should be there in no time."

While he was admiring the view, Rosie noticed a small blue creature floating by her. "Hey, little guy."

"You wanted to go through the trench."

"I shall call him Squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy! Come here, Squishy. Come here, little Squishy." Rosie reached out for the creature, and as soon as her hand touched its tentacle, she felt a stinging pain. "Oww!"

"Rosie! That's a Tentacool!"

"Bad Squishy! Bad Squishy!"

"Shoo! Shoo, shoo! Get away!" Sparky shooed the Tentacool away and went over to Rosie. "Come here, let me see."

"Don't touch it! Don't touch it!"

"I'm not gonna touch it. I just wanna look." Sparky looked at Rosie's wound. "It doesn't look bad, you're gonna be fine. But now we know, don't we?"

"Yeah."

"That we don't wanna touch these again. Let's be thankful this time it was just a little one." Sparky turned around and gasped when he saw that they were completely surrounded by Tentacool and Tentacruel. "Don't move! This is bad, Rosie."

"Hey, watch this!" He looked to see Rosie bouncing on top of a Tentacruel's head. "Boing! Boing!"

Sparky gasped. "Rosie!"

"Boing-boing-boing!" Sparky ran over to Rosie, but she bounced off the Tentacruel an onto another one singing, "You can't catch me!"

"Rosie! Don't bounce on the tops! They will not sting you! The tops don't sting you, that's it!"

"Ooh! Two in a row, beat that."

"Rosie! All right, listen to me. I have an idea, a game."

"A game?"

"A game."

"A game?"

"Yes."

"I love games! Pick me!"

"Alright, here's the game. Um, whoever can hop the fastest out of these Tentacruel, wins."

"Okay!"

"Rules, rules, rules!"

"Okay!"

"You can't touch the tentacles, only the tops."

"Something about tentacles, got it. On your mark, get set, go!" Rosie then started bouncing away.

"W-Wait! Wait! Not something about them, it's all about them! Wait!" Sparky quickly started bouncing after her.

"Weeee!"

"Rosie!"

"Gotta go faster if you wanna win!"

"Wait a minute-whoa!" Sparky barely managed to avoid getting stung by a Tentacool. "Rosie!"

"Weeee!" Rosie continued jumping on top of the Tentacool and Tentacruel while having a good time.

"So, we're cheating death now. That's what we're doing. We're having fun at the same time. I can do this, just be careful."

"Yeah, careful I don't make you cry when I win!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" Sparky grinned, and he went along with the "game" and started chasing after her even faster.

"Ha ha ha ha! Whooo! Give it up, old man. You can't fight evolution, I was built for speed."

"The question is, Rosie, are you hungry?"

"Huh? Hungry?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're about to eat my sparks!" Sparky started to go even faster while dodging the poison-types. "Duck to the left! Right there!" He finally managed to get out. "The Pikachu is the winner! Woohoo! We did it! We're gonna...Rosie?" Sparky noticed that Rosie wasn't with him. "Oh no." He quickly rushed back into the swarm and frantically looked around for her. "Rosie! Rosie! Rosie!" Sparky gasped when he saw Rosie caught in between a Tentacruel's tentacles with her eyes closed. "Rosie!" He reached out for her, and the tentacles started stinging him with their poison, but he held on and managed to grab onto her hand.

"Ugh...am I disqualified?" Rosie asked weakly.

"No, you're doing fine! You're, you're actually winning! But you gotta stay awake. Uh, where does Steven Stone live?"

"Steven...Stone...Mossdeep City...Hoenn..."

Sparky looked around and saw a small opening in the swarm. "That's it!" He ran towards the opening, and kept getting stung as he tried to get out. "Oww! Ow! Stay awake! Stay awake! Ow! Stay awake! Stay-awake!" A Tentacruel floated right in front of them and they went right through its tentacles, and they felt an intense wave of stinging. Sparky lost his grip on Rosie and they fell until they landed on soft ground.

"Awake...Steven...Stone..."

"Awake..."

"Mossdeep City..."

As Sparky struggled to stay awake, he saw a faint figure heading towards them. "Awake...wake up...Kiro..."

* * *

Kiro stared out towards the forest and the city from inside the tank. Sirius then approached him.

"You miss your dad, don't you, Sharpedobait?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're lucky to have someone out there who's looking for you."

"He's not looking for me. He's scared of the outside."

"Misty, any movement?"

"He's had at least four cups of coffee, it's gotta be soon."

"Keep on him. My first escape, landed on dental tools. I was aiming for the dumpster."

"Dumpster?"

"All dumps lead to the outside, kid."

"Wow. How many times have you tried to get out?"

"Aah, I've lost count. Pokémon aren't meant to be in a box, kid. It does things to ya." As they walked through the tank, they walked by Chance, who was waiting for his treasure chest to open.

"Potty break! Potty break! He just grabbed the Reader's Digest! We have 4.2 minutes." Misty reported.

"That's your cue, Sharpedobait."

"You can do it, kid." Bloat assured.

Kiro and Sirius headed over to the filter. "Okay, you gotta be quick. Once you get in, you go down to the bottom of the chamber and I'll talk you through the rest."

"Okay." Kiro nodded as he nervously approached the filter.

"Go on, it'll be a piece of cake." Kiro took a deep breath and went inside the tube. He saw the wheel that filtered the air and managed to squeeze his way inside the machine. From inside the tank, the others could see his silhouette in the filter.

"Nicely done! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Here comes the pebble." Sirius picked up a pepple and threw it into the filter and Kiro managed to catch it. "Now, do you see a small opening?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, inside it you'll see a rotating fan. Very carefully, wedge that pebble into the fan to stop it turning."

Kiro slowly moved towards the fan and he carefully moved the pebble towards it. The sound of the fan hitting the stone startled him and he pulled back in fright.

"Careful, Sharpedobait."

"I can't do it!"

"Sirius, this isn't a good idea." Misty said.

"He'll be fine. Try again."

"Okay." Kiro placed the pebble a few inches away from the fan and gently pushed it towards it.

"That's it, Sharpedobait. Nice and steady."

Kiro continued to push the pebble until it stopped the fan. "I got it! I got it!"

Misty sighed in relief. "He did it!" Bloat cheered.

"That's great, kid! Now, swim up the tube and out."

As Kiro began to climb his way out of the tube, the fan started moving again, and the pebble was getting loose until it was pushed out and he was getting pulled towards the filter. "Oh no! Sirius! Sirius!"

"Sharpedobait!"

"Oh my gosh!" Bloat gasped.

"Get him outta there! Get him outta there!"

"What do we do?! What do we do?!" Gurgle asked frantically.

Everyone started to panic, and Sirius quickly grabbed a vine and pushed it up the tube. "Stay calm, kid! Just don't panic!"

Kiro pressed his hands and feet against the tube to try to slow himself down, but he was dangerously close to the fan. "Help me!"

"Sharpedobait! Grab hold of this!"

With the vine close to him, Kiro managed to grab onto a leaf with his teeth, but it quickly broke and he was still holding onto the side of the tube. "No! No!"

"Feed me more!" Sirius called out.

"That's it!" Gurgle replied.

"Come on, Sharpedobait! Grab it!"

Kiro struggled up the pipe and managed to grab onto the end of the vine with his teeth. "I got it!"

"Pull!" Sirius ordered, and everyone pulled and they managed to get Kiro out of the tube. He was whimpering from the near-death experience and Misty went to comfort him.

"Sirius, don't make him go back in there."

"No. We're done."


	35. Finding Pichu Part 6

Smashing Parodies

Finding Pichu Part 6

* * *

"Dude. Dude. Focus, dude. Dude."

"Ooooh..." Sparky slowly opened his eyes to see who is was that was talking to him. It was a Blastoise, and he was riding on its back.

"Oh, he lives! Hey, dude!"

"Ooooh...what happened?"

"Oh, saw the whole thing, dude. First you were like, whoa! And then we were all like, whoa! And then you were like, whoa."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, mini-man. Takin' on the jellies. You got serious thrill issues, dude."

Sparky then sat up and gasped when he felt a stinging pain in his stomach. "Ooh."

"Awesome."

"Ooh...ooh, my stomach. Ooooh..."

"Oh, man. No hurlin' on the shell, dude, okay, just waxed it."

Sparky managed to recover and sat back up. "So Mr. Blastoise..."

"Whoa, dude. Mr. Blastoise is my father. Name's Crush."

"Crush? Really? Okay Crush, listen I need to get to Route 124."

"Ha ha ha, dude, ha ha, you're ridin' it, dude! Check it out!" Sparky looked around himself and gasped. There were a bunch of other Blastoise around them, and they were all swimming down a stream. "Okay, grab shell, dude!"

"Grabbing-" Sparky wasn't able to finish his sentence as they went down a waterfall and he screamed and held onto Crush's shell tightly.

"Ha ha! Righteous! Righteous! Yeah!" Crush shouted, and then they landed right at the bottom and continued swimming down the calm stream. He waited for Sparky to calm down before asking, "So, what brings you on this fine day to Route 214?"

"Well, Rosie and I need to get to Mossdeep City." Sparky gasped. "Rosie! Rosie! Is she all right?!"

"Oh. Oh, Little Pink. She is sub-level, dude." Crush looked over to a nearby Blastoise where Rosie was.

"Rosie, Rosie! Rosie!" Sparky jumped onto the other Blastoise's back and was sitting there with her hands over her eyes mumbling to herself. "Oh, Rosie. I-I-I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, it's my fault..."

"29, 30! Ready or not, here I come!" Rosie called, and then a Squirtle popped out of the water. "There you are! Catch me if you can! Ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Huh?"

The Squirtle laughed and splashed around when it fell out of the water and into a pit of rocks. "Whoa!"

Sparky gasped. "Oh my goodness!"

"Whoa. Kill the motor, dude. Let us see what Squirt does flying solo."

The Squirtle then shot back up on a stream of water and landed right on Crush's back. "Whoa! Whoa! That was so cool! Hey dad, did you see that? Did you see me? Did you see what I did?"

"You so totally rock, Squirt! So give me some fin." The two turtles slapped their hands and then their heads together. "Oh, intro. Jellyman, Offspring. Offspring, Jellyman."

"Jellies? Sweet."

"Totally."

"Well, apparently, I must've done something you all like." Sparky smiled. "Heh, uh, dudes."

"You rock, dude." Squirt said as he bumped Sparky with his head.

"Curl away, my son." Crush ushered Squirt away. "Aw, it's awesome, Jellyman. Little dudes are just eggs, leave 'em on the beach to hatch, then coo-coo-ca-choo, they find their way back to the big 'ol blue."

"All by themselves?" Sparky asked.

"Yeah."

"But-But-But dude, how do you know when they're ready?"

"Well, you never really know. But when they'll know, you'll know, you know? Ha."

"Hey! Look, everybody!" Rosie exclaimed.

"I know that dude. It's the Jellyman." Squirt said.

"Well, go on, jump on him."

"Turtle pile!"

"W-W-Wai-Wait-" Sparky stammered when a bunch of other Squirtle jumped on him. After a moment, they got off him and they all looked at him strangely.

"Are you funny?"

"Where's your shell?"

"Hold on, I need to breathe-" Sparky said.

"Are you running away?"

"Did you really cross the Tentacruel forest?"

"Did they sting you?"

"One at a time!" Sparky shouted.

"Mr. Pikachu, did you die?"

"Sorry. I was a little vague on the details." Rosie admitted.

"So where are you going?" Squirt asked.

"Well, you see my son was taken. My son was taken away from me." Sparky explained, and the Squirtle gasped.

"No way." Rosie added.

"What happened?" Squirt asked.

"No, no, no, kids. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Awww! Please?" The Squirtle begged.

"Pleeeease?" Squirt asked with pleading eyes.

Sparky sighed. "Well, okay. I live on this plain, a long long way from here."

"Oh, boy. This is gonna be good, I can tell." Rosie commented.

"And my son, Kiro, see he was mad at me. And maybe he wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been so tough on him, I don't know. Anyway, he went out in the open to this plane and when he was out there, these hunters appeared and I tried to stop them but the plane was too fast. So we went out in the outside to follow them..."

"They couldn't stop them. And then Kiro's dad, he goes out to the outside and they bump into..." a Squirtle explained to a Blastoise.

"...three ferocious rock types! He scares away the rock types by blowin' them up!" a Carvanha explained to a Gyarados.

"Golly, that's amazing!"

"And then goes thousands of..."

"...feet straight down into the dark. It's like wicked dark down there, you can't see a thing. And the only thing that they can see down there..." a Crawdaunt explained.

"...is the light from this big horrible creature with razor sharp teeth. And then he has to blast his way..." a Relicanth said.

A Gorebyss was swimming with a Huntail. "So, these two little Pokémon have been searching the outside for days. On Route 214."

A Banette was talking with a Duskull. "Which means that he may be on his way here right now. That should put them in Mossdeep City..."

"Harbor in a matter of days. I mean, it sounds like this guy's gonna stop at nothing until he finds his son. I sure hope he makes it." a Pidgeotto said as it was flying with a Swellow.

"That's one dedicated father if you ask me." the Swellow said.

* * *

At a harbor, a Magikarp splashed onto the pier and a bunch of Wingull started shouting, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Oh, would you just shut up! You're Raticate with wings!" Nigel groaned.

Another Pelipper then flew down next to him. "Bloke's been lookin' for his boy Kiro."

"Kiro?"

"He was taken off the plain by hunters and this..."

"There, take it! You happy?" Nigel threw the Magikarp at the Wingull.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Say that again! You said something about Kiro. What was it?"

"Last I heard, he's headin' towards the harbor."

"Ho ho! Brilliant!" Nigel then started flying over to the dentist's office.

* * *

Kiro sighed as he stared out the glass and towards the window.

"Is he doing okay?" Deb asked.

"I don't know, but whatever you do, don't mention D-A-R..." Gurgle began.

"It's okay, I know who you're talking about." Kiro then went over to Sirius. "Sirius? Sirius?"

"Hey, Sharpedobait."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop the-"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so ready to get out, so ready to taste that fresh air. I was willing to put you in harm's way to get there. Nothing should be worth that. I'm sorry I couldn't get you back to your father, kid."

Just then, Nigel flew right at the window. "Alright! Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"What the?!" the dentist asked as he pulled a tooth out, causing the patient to scream in pain. "Well, uh, that's one way to pull a tooth. He he he he he! Huh, darn kids. Well, good thing I pulled the right one, eh, prime minister?"

"Hey, hey. Psst!"

"Oh, Nigel. You just missed an extraction." Misty said.

"Ooh! Has he loosened the periodontal ligament yet-oh, what I'm talkin' about?! Kiro! Where's Kiro? I gotta speak with him."

"What? What is it?" Kiro asked.

"Your dad's been fighting the entire outside looking for you."

"My father? Really?"

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah. He's travelled hundreds of miles. He's been battling rocks types and Tentacruel and all sorts of-"

"Rock types? That can't be him."

"Are you sure? What was his name? Some sort of electric type or something: Electabuzz, uh, Jolteon..."

"Sparky?"

"That's it! Sparky! The little Pikachu from the plain."

"It's my dad! He took on a rock type!"

"I heard he took on three."

"Three?!" Deb, Bloat, and Gurgle asked in shock.

"Three rock types?!" Sirius asked in shock as well.

"That's gotta be forty eight hundred teeth!" Bloat exclaimed.

"You see, kid, after you were taken by hunter Dan over there, your dad followed the plane you were on like a maniac."

"Really?" Kiro asked.

"He's going and he's going and he's giving it all he's got and then three rock-types capture him and he blows them up! And then goes thousands of feet and gets chased by a monster with huge teeth! He ties this demon to a rock and what does he get for a reward? He gets to battle an entire Tentacruel forest! And now he's riding with a bunch of Blastoise on Route 214 and the word is he's headed this way right now, to Mossdeep City!"

"Wow!" Bloat laughed.

"Oh, what a good daddy!" Deb said.

"He was looking for you after all, Sharpedobait." Sirius said, and he noticed that Kiro wasn't there.

"He's going to the filter!" Gurgle exclaimed.

Sirius gasped. "Sharpedobait!"

Everyone quickly rushed over to the vent. "Not again!" Bloat said.

"You've got your whole life ahead of you!" Gurgle shouted.

Kiro continued to go up the vent and towards the fan.

"We'll help you, kid!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Gimme that thing!" Deb said, and they quickly grabbed a vine and put up the vent. "Get him outta there!"

"Come on, kid! Grab the end!" Gurgle shouted. There was then a tug, and they all pulled the vine out, only to see that Kiro wasn't there. Everyone gasped upon seeing the shredded up vine.

"Sharpedobait! Are you okay?!" Bloat asked.

"Can you hear me, Sharpedobait?! Kiro! Can you hear me?!" Sirius asked frantically.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

Everyone turned around to see Kiro behind them completely fine. "Sharkbait, you did it!" Sirius said.

"Sharpedobait, you're...covered with germs!" Gurgle screamed.

"That took guts, kid." Sirius complimented, and then turned to everyone else. "Alright, gang. We have less than 48 hours before Darla gets here. This tank'll get plenty dirty in that time but we have to help it along any way we can. Jacques!"

"Oui!"

"No cleaning."

"I shall resist."

"Everybody else, be as gross as possible. Think dirty thoughts. We're gonna make this tank so filthy, the dentist'll have to clean it."

* * *

Sparky and Rosie continued to ride on Crush until they reached a bunch of rapids. "Alright, we're here, dudes! Get ready! Your exit's comin' up, man!"

"Where?!" Sparky asked. "I don't see it!"

"Right there! I see it! I see it!"

"You mean the swirling vortex of terror?!"

"That's it, dude!" Crush answered.

"Of course it is."

"Okay, first: find your exit buddy! Do you have your exit buddy?"

"Yes!" Rosie nodded.

"Okay, Squirt here will now give you a rundown of proper exiting technique!"

"Good afternoon, we're gonna have a great jump today! Okay, crank a hard cutback as you hit the wall! There's a screaming bottom turn, so watch out! Remember: rip it, roll it and punch it!"

"It's like he's trying to speak to me, I know it! You know, you're really cute! But I don't know what you're saying! Say the first thing again!" Sparky said.

"Okay, Jellyman! Go, go, go, go, go, go!" Crush shouted and the two of them began to go down the rapids and down a short waterfall until they landed right onto a small pool below. They then got out of the water and onto the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha! That was...fun! Ha ha! I actually enjoyed that!" Sparky laughed.

"Hey, look! Turtles!" Rosie exclaimed.

"Ha ha! Most excellent! Now, turn your tails 'round and go straight on through to Mossdeep City! No worries, man!" Crush called.

"No worries! Thank you, dude Crush!" Sparky said.

"Bye! Bye, Jellyman!" the Squirtle called out.

"You tell your little dude I said 'hi', okay?"

"See you later, dudes!" Squirt called out.

"Bye, everyone!" Rosie called back.

"Oh, Kiro would've loved this. Hey, ooh! Hey, Crush! Crush, I forgot! How old are you?"

"Hundred and fifty, dude! And still young! Rock on!"

"Hundred and fifty! Hundred and fifty, I gotta remember that."

The two Pokémon walked until they reached an area that was completely engulfed in fog. "Whoa. We going in there?" Rosie asked.

"Yup." Sparky nodded.

"Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn?"

"Yup. We're gonna just go straight."

"Just keep floating, just keep floating."

"Rosie?" Sparky asked, and Rosie stopped singing. They then began walking into the foggy area and they couldn't see anything as it was getting foggier and darker. "Boy, this is taking a while."

"Hey, how about we play a game?"

"Okay."

"Uh, okay. I'm thinking of something, uh, yellow. And it's small..."

"It's me."

"Right. Okay...yellow, and uh, small..."

"It's me."

"Alrighty, Mr. Smarty Pants. Yellow and small, and brown stripes..."

"Me. And the next one's just a guess: me."

"Okay, that's just scary."

"W-W-Wait, I have definitely seen this pebble before. That means we've passed it before and that means we're going in circles and that means we're not going straight!"

"Hey. Hey!"

"We gotta get out of here, come on! Let's figure it out up there. Let's go! Follow me!" Sparky was about to head towards a light from above when Rosie stopped him. "Wha?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! Relax. Take a deep breath." Rosie said, and Sparky managed to take a deep breath and calm down a little. "Now, let's ask somebody for directions."

"Oh, fine. Who do you wanna ask, the pebble? There's nobody here!"

"Well, there has to be someone. It's the outside, silly, we're not the only two in here. Let's see..." Rosie looked around the area to see if there was someone that could help them. "Okay, no one there. Uhh, nope. Nada." She gasped when she saw a floating shadowy figure. "There's somebody. Hey! Excuse-" Rosie was about to head over to the mysterious figure when Sparky stopped her.

"Rosie! Rosie! Rosie! Okay, now it's my turn. I'm thinking of something dark and mysterious. It's a Pokémon we don't know. And if we ask it directions, it could ingest us and spit out our bones!"

"What is it with men and asking for directions?"

"Look, I don't wanna play the gender card right now. You wanna play a card? Let's play the 'Let's Not Die' card."

"You wanna get outta here, don't you?"

"Of course, I do."

"Well then, how are we gonna do that unless we give it a shot and hope for the best? Hmmm? Hmmmm?! Come on, trust me on this."

Sparky sighed. "Alright."

Rosie then went over to the figure. "Excuse me! Woohoo! Little fella? Hello. Don't be rude, say hi. His son Bingo..."

"Kiro."

"Kiro, was taken to, uh..."

"Mossdeep City."

"Mossdeep City. Yes. And it's really, really important that we get there as fast as we can. So can you help us out? Come on, little fella. Come on."

The creature started moving a little and Sparky realized something. "Rosie, I'm a little fella. I don't think that's a little fella."

"Oh. Oh, oh, big fella. Big fe-ghost. Okay. Maybe he only speaks ghost." Rosie then started wailing rather eerily. "MOOOOO-WEEEEEEE NEEEEED..."

"Uh, Rosie...what're you doing?"

"TOOOOOOO FIIIIIIND..."

"What're you doing?"

"HIS SOOOOOOOOOOOON..."

"Are you sure you speak ghost?"

"CAN YOOOOOOOUUU GIIIIIIIIIVE USSSS DIRECTIOOOOOOOONS TOOOOOOOOO..."

"Rosie! Heaven knows what you're saying!" Sparky then noticed the figure leaving. "See, he's floating away."

"COOOME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"He's not coming back. You offended him."

"Maybe a different dialect. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Rosie, this is not ghost. You're speaking like...upset stomach."

"Maybe I should try Gastly."

"No, don't try Gastly."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!" Rosie wailed.

"Okay, you actually sound sick."

"Maybe louder, huh? RAAAH! RAAAAH!"

"Don't do that!"

"Too much Haunter. Didn't it sound a little Haunter-ish?"

"It doesn't sound Haunter! It sounds like nothing I've ever heard!"

"MOOOO...MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rosie continued wailing and bellowing until Sparky heard heavy breathing from behind them. The two of them froze, and then turned around to see a large shadowy figure standing over them.

"Move, Rosie! Move!" Sparky shouted, but they couldn't get out of the way in time as the figure grabbed them and disappeared into the fog.

* * *

Sirius looked around at the tank, which was completely covered in filth. "Look at that. Would you look at that? Filthy. Absolutely filthy. And it's all thanks to you, kid. You made it possible." He smiled at Kiro, and then he looked over to see Jacques cleaning something. "Jacques, I said no cleaning!"

"I am ashamed."

Gurgle walked around the tank and was freaked out by all the filth.

"Flo! Flo! Has anybody seen Flo?" Deb asked.

"Nine o' clock and cue dentist." Misty said, and as on cue, the dentist came in. "Okay. Walks to the counter, drops the keys..."

Gurgle then saw Bloat eating a piece of dust floating in the air. "Bloat, that's disgusting!"

"Tastes pretty good to me." Bloat replied as he let out a belch.

"Eww! Don't you people realize we are walking in our own-"

"Shhh! Here he comes." Misty said, and everyone went over to listen.

"Leave it open, would you? I gotta clean the tank before Darla gets here."

"Did you hear that, Sharpedobait?" Sirius asked.

"Yay! He's gonna clean the tank! He's gonna clean the tank! We're gonna be clean!" Kiro cheered.

"Are you ready to see your dad, kid?"

"Uh-huh."

"Of course you are. Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if he's out there in the harbor waiting for you right now."

"Yeah."


	36. Finding Pichu Part 7

Smashing Parodies

Finding Pichu Part 7

* * *

Sparky and Rosie were thrown into a dark room and trapped in there as the figure left. The room was dark, with the only source of light being ominous blue flames.

"Here comes a big one-whooooooo!" Rosie said as one of the flames lifted her up into the air. "Come on, you gotta try this!"

"Would you just stop it?!" Sparky asked angrily.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We're in a ghost tower! Don't you get it?!"

"A ghost tower?"

"A ghost tower! 'Cause you had to ask for help! And now we're stuck here!"

"Wow. A ghost tower. You know I speak ghost."

"No, you're insane! You can't speak ghost! I have to get out! I have to find my son! I have to tell him how old Blastoise are!" Sparky fell to the ground and began sobbing.

"Hey. You okay?" Rosie went over to him and tried to comfort him. "There, there. It's all right. It'll be okay."

"No. No, it won't."

"Sure it will, you'll see."

"No. I promised him I'd never let anything happen to him."

"Huh. That's a funny thing to promise."

"What?"

"Well, you can't never let anything happen to him. Then nothing would ever happen to him. Not much fun for little Harpo." Rosie then noticed something odd. "Hmm..."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I'll ask him." Rosie began her eerie wailing again. "MMMWWHAAAAAAAAA! HUUUWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT'SSS GOOIIIIIIING OOOOOOOOONNN?" Her voice echoed through the room. "I think he says we're stuck."

"Of course, we're stuck. Just stop trying to speak ghost, you're gonna make things worse." Sparky gasped upon hearing something. "What is that noise?" He looked up to see a vortex right above them.

"Okay, that one was a little tougher. He either said we should go to the top or he wants a lollipop."

"Of course he wants us to go there! That's stealing our souls! How do I taste, ghostie?! Huh?! Do I taste good?! You tell him I'm not interested in being lunch!"

"Okay. HEEEEEEEEE-"

"Stop talking to him-" Suddenly, the vortex began to get a bit bigger. "What is going on?!"

"I'll check! WHAAAAAAA-"

"No! No more ghost! You can't speak ghost!"

"Yes, I can!"

"No, you can't! You think you could do these things but you can't!"

"Okay." Rosie was then starting to get sucked up by the vortex. Sparky desperately held onto the nearest object he could find.

"Rosie!"

"He says it's time to let go! Everything's gonna be alright!"

"How do you know?! How do you know something bad isn't gonna happen?!"

"I don't!" sparky finally let go and they were sucked into the vortex and thrown out from the top of the tower and sent flying through the air. They landed on a beach in a city on an island.

Sparky got up and saw that they were still alive. "Ha ha ha! We're alive!"

Rosie looked around to see that they had in fact arrived at their destination. "Look! Mossdeep...City! Uh, Mossdeep City! Mossdeep City again!"

"You were right, Rosie! We made it! We're gonna find my son! All we gotta do is find the plane that took him."

"Right!"

"Come on, Rosie. We can do this!" The two then headed off in search of the plane.

* * *

It was morning time, and Misty yawned as she woke up. "Morning." She gasped. "It's morning, everyone! Today's the day! The sun is shining, the tank is clean and we are getting out of-" gasped again. "The tank is clean. The tank is clean!"

"But how?" Deb asked.

"Boss must've installed it last night while we were sleeping." Sirius muttered.

"What're we gonna do?" Kiro asked.

"What's it say, Misty?"

"The Purifier 2003 is an all-purpose, self-cleaning...maintenance free air purifier...that is guaranteed to even extend the life of your Pokémon."

"Stop it!" Bloat shouted as he inflated.

"The Purifier is programmed to scan...your tank environment every five minutes?!"

"Scan? What does that mean?" Gurgle asked as he held his hand out, and the machine scanned him.

 _"Temperature: 82 degrees. PH balance: normal."_ a computer voice said, and everyone oohed.

"Nice." Misty commented.

"Ooh-Oh! Curse you, Purifier!" Gurgle shouted in despair.

"That's it for the escape plan. It's ruined!" Bloat exclaimed.

"Then what're we gonna do about-" Kiro began.

Everyone suddenly gasped. "Darla!"

"Stay down, kid!" Sirius pulled Kiro down as someone passed by, but it wasn't the girl they were dreading.

"False alarm." Bloat said as they all got up.

"My nerves can't take much more of this." Gurgle muttered.

"What're we gonna do when that little brat gets here?" Bloat asked.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Sirius said, when he suddenly heard Kiro scream.

"Sirius!"

Sirius turned around and gasped when he saw the dentist grabbing Kiro. "Kiro!"

"Help me! Help me!"

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Sirius quickly ran over to Kiro and tried to pull him free. The other Pokémon then joined him.

"What the?!" the dentist asked as all of the Pokémon managed to get Kiro out of his grasp. However, their relief was short lived as he grabbed Kiro again and took him out of the tank and placed him in a cage.

Kiro began to panic as he was being locked in the cage. "Sirius! Don't let me go belly up!"

"Just calm down, Kiro. You won't go belly up, I promise. You're gonna be okay."

Just then, a girl with braces came in, and everyone gasped. "Darla!"

* * *

"Alright, do any of these planes look familiar to you?" Rosie asked as she Sparky and were looking around at various planes.

"No, but the plane has to be here somewhere! Come on, Rosie, we're gonna find it."

"I'm totally excited." Rosie yawned. "Are you excited?"

"Rosie, wake up, wake up. Come on."

Rosie gasped. "Psyduck!"

"That's not a Psyduck. It's a PELIPPER!" Sparky screamed as the Pelipper flew right for them. "No! I didn't come this far to be breakfast!"

"Hey, hey, Nigel. Heh, would you look at that? Sun's barely up and already Gerald's had more than he can handle." one Pelipper commented with a bunch of other Pelipper.

"Yeah. Reckon somebody oughta help the poor guy. Well, don't everybody fly off at once." Nigel flew over to the other Pelipper. "Alright, Gerald, what is it? Pokémon got your tongue?"

"I gotta find my son Kiro!"

Nigel gasped. "Kiro? Hey, hey, hey! He's that Pikachu! Y'know the one we were talking about! The one that's been fighting the whole outside! Hey, I know where your son i-huh?" He saw that Sparky and Rosie were trying to leave. "Hey, wait! Come back! Stop!"

"Rosie, keep going! He's crazy!"

"I got something to tell ya!" Everyone froze when they saw that they were surrounded by a bunch of Wingull. All of them were staring at them and one of them said a single word.

"Mine."

"Okay, don't make any sudden moves. Hop inside my mouth if you want to live." Nigel whispered.

"Hop in your mouth, huh? And how does that make me live?" Sparky asked.

"Because I can take you to your son."

"Yeah, right."

"No. I know your son. He's yellow, he's got a gimpy ear on one side..."

"That's Kiro!" Sparky shouted, and then all the Wingull began attacking them.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Fasten your seatbelts!" Nigel scooped up the two Pokémon with his mouth and flew them away with the Wingull chasing after them. "Everybody hold on!"

* * *

Inside the tank, all of the Pokémon were panicking at the fact that the girl had arrived.

Eventually, the girl stopped torturing them when the dentist told her about her present. However, when he picked up the cage, Kiro was lying in there with his eyes closed and motionless.

"He's dead!" Bloat gasped.

The dentist then left the room and as soon as the he left, Kiro opened his eyes and winked at the others.

Sirius gasped. "He's still alive!"

"He's not dead!" Misty exclaimed.

"What's happening? Why is he playing dead?" Bloat asked.

The dentist then took Kiro out of the cage. "He's gonna get thrown into the dumpster! He's gonna get outta here!" Sisius said, and everyone cheered, but then the dentist headed towards the trash in the bathroom. "Oh no, not the trash can!"

Just then, Nigel arrived with Sparky and Rosie in his mouth. "Hey, hey. I found his dad!"

"Where's Kiro?! Where is he?!" Sparky asked.

"Dentist! Dentist!" Bloat shouted.

"He's over there!" Sirius pointed to where the dentist was.

"What's a 'dentist', what is that?" Sparky looked to see the dentist about to throw Kiro in the trash can. "Nigel, get in there!"

"I can't go in there."

"Oh, yes you can." Sparky grabbed Nigel's tongue and shouted, "CHHHHAAAARRGGEEE!" before the Pelipper flew right into the office.

"What the?!" The dentist looked to see that a Pelipper has burst into his office flying around frantically. "Darla, sweetie, look out!" Nigel continued to fly around the room and knocked over some trays. "Steady, steady-"

From outside the office, a boy and his mother watched as the scene unfolded in the waiting room.

"HOLD STILL! Go on, nobody's gonna hurt ya!" Nigel flew right into the dentist and Kiro fell out of his hands and landed on a tray, still in his pretend-to-be-dead state.

Sparky gasped. "Kiro!"

Rosie gasped as well. "Oh my goodness."

The dentist then grabbed Nigel. "Gotcha!"

"Kiro!" Sparky shouted.

Kiro opened his eyes slightly upon hearing his father's voice. "Daddy?"

"Out with ya...and stay out!" The dentist pushed Nigel out the window and slammed the window shut.

"Daddy?!" Kiro asked in fear, but quickly closed his eyes again just as Darla began poking at him.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Oh no!" Deb gasped.

"Quick! To the top of Mt. Wannahockaloogie!" Sirius ordered, and all of the Pokémon went over to the mountain.

"Why are you sleeping?!" Darla asked as she kept poking at Kiro, who wasn't moving a muscle.

"Bloat! Ring of Fire!" Bloat turned on the Ring of Fire and Sirius was shot out of the volcano and broke right through the glass and into the office. Darla screamed when she saw the Lucario right in the office with the glass to the tank broken.

"What?! All the Pokémon have gone mad!" The dentist then took out a stun-gun and zapped Sirius with it. He fell to the ground next to Kiro weak and hurt.

"Sirius..." Kiro began.

"Sharpedobait. Tell your dad...I said...hi. Go get 'em." With a Force Palm, Kiro was sent into the dumpster and down the chute, which would surely take him to the outside.

* * *

"I'm, I'm so sorry. Truly, I am." Nigel apologized as Sparky was starting to walk away from the city in order to head back home. He flew away as the two Pokémon were leaving.

"Hey..."

"Rosie. If it wasn't for you, I never even would have made it here. So, thank you." Sparky said as he began to walk off.

"Hey! Hey, wait a minute. W-W-Wait! Where are you going?"

"It's over, Rosie. We were too late. Kiro's gone and I'm going home now."

"No...no, you can't! Stop! Please don't go away. Please? No one's ever stuck with me for so long before. And if you leave, if you leave...I just, I remember things better with you. I do. Look, Steven Stone, Moss...Moss...agh! I remember it, I do. It's there, I know it is because when I look at you, I can feel it. And I, I look at you and...I'm home. Please. I don't want them to go away. I don't wanna forget."

"I'm sorry, Rosie, but I do." Sparky muttered and he began to walk away, leaving Rosie alone.

* * *

Once he had landed in the dumpster outside the building, Kiro got out and saw that he was outside. He was free at last, but he was lost. His dad had to be here somewhere. Kiro then noticed two Corphish and went over to them to see if they could help him.

The two Corphish were telling a Surskit to get off their property when they noticed Kiro.

"Hey, have you seen my dad?" Kiro asked, and the Corphish responded by snapping their pincers at him. He knew that they were no help. "Dad! Dad! Dad!" Kiro called out, but there was no answer. He then reached an area by the sea, and then he saw a Jigglypuff and went over to her.

"Aah! No!" the Jigglypuff screamed.

"Um, excuse me. Are you alright?" Kiro asked.

"I don't know where I am! I don't know what's going on, I think I lost somebody but I, I can't remember."

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm looking for someone too. Hey, we can look together."

"I'm Rosie."

"I'm Kiro."

"Kiro? That's a nice name." Rosie commented, and the two of them began to call for Kiro's dad.

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Dad!"

"Dad! Wait a minute, is it your dad or my dad?" Rosie asked.

"My dad."

"Got it. Dad!"

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Dad! Dad!" Rosie then noticed a sign. "Oh. M-Mm-Moss-Mossdeep City." She gasped when everything suddenly came back to her. "Steven Stone, Mossdeep City, Hoenn." Rosie gasped again when she saw Kiro and grabbed him. "Kiro! It's you! You're Kiro!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm Kiro!"

"Oh! You're Kiro!" Rosie gasped. "You were dead! I saw you! And then I-here you are! I found you! You're not dead! And your father-" She gasped again. "Your father!"

"My father?! You know my father?! Where is he?!"

"This way! He went this way! Quick!" Rosie led Kiro in the direction where Sparky went, but were stopped by the two Corphish from earlier. "Hey! Have you seen a yellow Pokémon run by? It looks just like him!"

"But bigger!" Kiro added.

"Yeah, I saw 'im, pinky! But I'm not tellin' you where he went. And there's no way you're gonna make me!" Rosie held up the Corphish in front of a group of Wingull. "Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk! He went to the hunting grounds!"

* * *

Sparky walked through the forest trying to get back home.

"Dad! Dad!"

Sparky stopped when he heard that voice. "Kiro?"

"Daddy!"

"Kiro?"

"Dad!"

"Kiro's alive!" Rosie called out.

"Kiro?" Sparky gasped when he saw that Kiro was with Rosie. "Kiro!"

"Daddy!"

"Kiro! I'm coming, Kiro!" Sparky turned around and began running in their direction.

"Dad!"

"Kiro!"

"Dad!" Kiro exclaimed as he jumped into his father's arms.

"Oh, thank goodness! It's alright, son. It's gonna be okay."

Suddenly, many Pokémon began running away from something. "Look out!" Rosie shouted.

Sparky turned around to see that a giant net was heading right for them, and that was what the Pokémon were running from. "Move! Move!" They quickly began to run away from the net.

"Help!"

Sparky and Kiro turned around to see that Rosie was stuck. "Rosie!"

"Come on!" Kiro shouted. Rosie tried getting up, but she wasn't able to as she got caught in the net. "Rosie!"

"No, no, no! No! Rosie!"

"Dad! I know what to do!" Kiro ran towards the net and jumped into it.

"Kiro! No!"

"We have to tell all the Pokémon to move down together!"

"Get out of there, now!"

"I know this will work!"

"No, I am not gonna lose you again!"

"Dad, there's no time! It's the only way we can save Rosie! I can do this!"

Sparky was about to protest, but realized that this really was the only way they could save Rosie. "You're right. I know you can. Now go! Hurry!"

"Tell all of the Pokémon to move down!"

"Well?! You heard my son! Come on!" Sparky ordered, and all of the Pokémon began to do as told.

Kiro moved around the net until he reached Rosie. "Rosie! You have to tell everybody to..."

"Move down together! Do you understand what I'm saying to you?! Move down!" Sparky ordered.

"Everybody move down!" Rosie said, and the Pokémon continued to move down, pulling down the plane above as it tried to pull the net up. Many Pokémon even began to use their attacks to get the net down even more.

"Don't give up! Keep moving! Just keep moving!"

"It's working!" The net was getting even closer to the ground. "Come on, dad!"

"You're doing great, son!"

"That's my dad!"

"Come on! Let's get to the bottom! Keep moving! Almost there! Keep moving!"

Eventually, the line holding the net broke and it fell to the ground, allowing all the trapped Pokémon to run free. Through the crowd, Sparky tried to look for Kiro. Soon the crowd cleared, but he still couldn't see his son.

"Rosie! Where's Kiro?!"

Rosie gasped. "There!"

Sparky looked over to where Rosie was pointing, and he saw Kiro lying on the ground. "Oh no. Kiro!" They quickly ran over to him. "Kiro? Kiro?" Kiro wasn't responding, and Sparky put his arms around him. "It's okay. Daddy's here, daddy's got you."

Kiro coughed and opened his eyes. "Daddy?"

Sparky smiled when he saw that his son was alive. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Dad...I don't hate you."

"No, no, no. I'm so sorry, Kiro." Sparky replied as he hugged his son tighter. After a moment, the three of them began to walk home. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Kiro asked.

"Blastoise? I met one! And he was a hundred and fifty years old."

"Hundred and fifty?"

"Yep."

"'Cause the Marill said they only live to be a hundred."

"Marill? Do you think I would cross the entire outside and not know as much as that Marill?! He was a hundred and fifty! Not one hundred! Who is this Marill who knows everything?"

* * *

"Time for school! Time for school! Get up! Let's go! Go!" Sparky exclaimed as he woke Kiro up. "I'm gonna win!" he added as he ran out.

"No, you're not!" Kiro quickly got out of the den and ran after his father. He managed to get to school first. "I did it! Woohoo!"

"Oh! My own son beats me!"

"Climb aboard, explorers!" Mr. Ace said as the students got on his back. "Well, hello, Kiro! Who's this?" he asked when he noticed the Pichu with a Squirtle.

"Exchange student." Kiro answered.

"I'm from Route 214, dude!"

"Sweet."

"Totally." Kiro and Squirt replied.

"But seriously, Sparky, did you really do all the things you say you did?" Ember asked.

"Uh, pardon me." The three Pokémon turned around and gasped upon seeing an Aggron, Tyranitar, and Rhydon behind them. "Hello." Bruce flashed a smile, causing Moxie to poof himself. "Don't be alarmed."

"Oh, we just wanna make sure that our newest member got home safe." Axel said as Rosie got off his back.

"Thanks, guys."

"Well, we'll see you next week." Bruce said.

"Keep up with the program, Rosie." Bronx added.

"Remember: Pokémon are friends..." Axel began.

"Not food! Bye!" Rosie waved as the three left.

Mr. Ace was ready to take off his with class. "Hold on! Here we go! Next up, knowledge!"

"Bye, son! Have fun!" Sparky called.

"Bye, Dad! Oh! Oh, Mr. Ace! Wait. I forgot something." Kiro got off Mr. Ace's back and went to Sparky. "Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, son." Sparky replied as he hugged Kiro tightly.

"Uh, Dad, you can let go now."

"Sorry!" Sparky let go and Kiro got back on Mr. Ace. "Now go have an adventure!"

"Goodbye! See you later, dudes!" Squirt called out.

"Bye, Elmo!" Rosie called.

"Kiro." Sparky corrected.

"Kiro! Bye, Kiro!"

"See you after school, Rosie! Bye, Dad!"

Sparky smiled as he watched the Pidgeot take off and fly away. "Bye, son."

* * *

The dentist sighed as he finished putting up new glass on the tank. "I don't understand it. This glass was impact resistant and it breaks! I had to take all the Pokémon out, put 'em in cages and-" He noticed that all of the cages where empty. "Where'd the Pokémon go?"

Outside the building, the Pokémon had escaped from going down the trash chute and were outside in the water on a boat. Once they were all on, Sirius started up the boat and they were off. "Yay! We did it!" everyone cheered, but once they were a pretty far distance from the city the engine broke down and they were now stuck in the middle of the ocean on a broken down boat. There was along and awkward silence until Bloat broke it.

"Now what?"

 **The End**

 **Coming Next to Smashing Parodies: Kamui (Moana)**


	37. Kamui Part 1

Smashing Parodies

Kamui Part 1

"In the beginning, there was only ocean, until the Mother Island emerged. Palutena. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself, and Palutena shared it with the world. But in time some began to seek Palutena's heart. They believed if they could posses it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day..."

A muscular blue-haired man ran through a forest with a giant sword in his hand, slashing away at the thick brush in his way.

"The most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a mercenary of blue flames. He was a warrior. A trickster. And his name was Ike."

The mercenary reached a hidden temple which held a bright blue stone, and he reached out and took it.

"But without her heart, Palutena began to crumble giving birth to a terrible darkness. Ike tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart. Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness."

Ike tries to escape the collapsing temple, but is stopped by a giant pale-skinned goddess.

"Ike was struck from the sky never to be seen again, and his sword and the heart of Palutena were lost to the sea. Where, even now, a thousand years later, Medusa and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart. Hiding in a darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island, until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death!"

A blue-haired woman was telling a story to a bunch of young children. All of them were terrified, except for a silver-haired girl, who was listening intently and started clapping.

"But one day, the heart will be found by someone who will journey beyond the reef, find Ike, deliever him across the great ocean to restore Palutena's heart and save us all."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Thank you, Azura. That's enough." A man in red armor came into the room. "No one goes outside the reef. We are safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters." He backed away and bumped into a wall which caused several posters of monsters to come down and surrounded them.

"Monsters!" a child screamed, and the other children started screaming and running around in terror.

"There's no monsters, no monsters. No, there is nothing beyond our reef, but storms and rough seas. As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine."

"The legends are true. Someone will have to go."

"Azura, Hoshido is a paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else?"

While they were talking, a certain girl snuck away and headed towards a beach. She played around in the sand, until she noticed a tiny turtle trying to get to the sea, but couldn't because of birds.

"Shoo, shoo!" She shooed away the birds and watched as the little turtle went all the way to the sea and followed it. As she moved closer to the sea, the water moved away from her. She could see the beautiful creatures and other marine life from it. She then noticed something glowing in the water, and it moved closer to her. It was a glowing bright blue stone with some kind of symbol on it. She reached out and grabbed the stone from the water and looked at it curiously.

"There you are, Kamui." Ryoma picked up Kamui and she dropped the stone into the water. "What are you doing? You scared me."

"What? I wann's go back."

"I know, I know. But you don't go out there. It's dangerous. Kamui, come on. Let's go back to the village. You are the next great chief of our kingdom of our people. But first, you must learn where you're meant to be." Ryoma took them into the village and began to sing.

 _Kamui, make way, make way_

 _Kamui, it's time you knew, the kingdom of Hoshido is all you need_

 _The dancers are practicing, they dance to an ancient song_

 _Men: Who needs a new song, this old one's all we need_

 _Ryoma: This tradition is our mission, and Kamui there's so much to do_

 _Don't trip on the taro root, that's all you need_

 _We share everything we make_

 _We joke and we weave our baskets, the fishermen come back from the sea_

 _Kamui: I wanna see_

 _Don't walk away, Kamui stay on the ground now_

 _Our people will need a chief, and there you are_

 _There comes a day, when you're gonna look around_

 _And realize happiness is where you are_

 _Consider the coconut, consider its tree_

 _We use each part of the coconut, it's all we need_

 _All: We make our nests from the fibers, the water is sweet inside_

 _We use the leaves to build fires, we cook up the meat inside_

 _Ryoma: Consider the coconuts, the trunks and the leaves_

 _All: The island gives us what we need_

 _Kamui: And no one leaves_

 _Ryoma: That's right we stay, we're safe we're well-provided_

 _And when we look to the future, there you are_

 _You'll be okay, in time you'll learn just as I did_

 _You must find happiness right where you are_

When Ryoma wasn't looking, Kamui snuck away to the beach where Azura was dancing on the shore.

 _I like to dance with the water, the undertow and the waves_

 _The water is mischevious. Ha! I like it how it misbehaves_

 _The village may think I'm crazy, or say that I drift too far_

 _But once you know what you like, well there you are_

 _You are the chief's half-sister, stubbornness and pride_

 _Mind what he says but remember, you may hear a voice inside_

 _And if the voice starts to whisper, to follow the farthest star_

 _Kamui, that voice inside is who you are_

A now adult Kamui was looking out at the ocean and then stared at a bunch of boats. She then noticed Ryoma standing right behind her and gasped. "Ryoma! I was only looking at the boats. I wasn't gonna get on them."

Ryoma sighed. "Come on. There's something I need to show you. I've wanted to bring you here from the moment you opened your eyes." He led them to a stone pillar at the top of a mountain. "This is a sacred place. A place of Chiefs. There will come a time when you will stand on this peak and place a stone on this mountain. Like I did. Like my father did. And his father, and every chief that has ever been. And on that day, when you add your stone, you will raise this whole island together. You are the future of our people, Kamui. And they are not out there. They are right here. It's time to be who they need you to be."

 _All: We make our nets from the fibers, we weave our nets from the fibers_

 _The water is sweet inside, a real tasty treat inside_

 _We use the leaves to build fires, we sing these songs in our choirs_

 _The kingdom believes in us, the kingdom believes_

 _The island gives us what we need_

 _Ryoma: And no one leaves_

 _Kamui: So here I'll stay_

 _My home, my people beside me, and when I think of tomorrow_

 _All: There we are_

 _Kamui: I'll lead the way, I'll have my people to guide me, we'll build our future together_

 _All: Where we are_

 _Kamui: 'Cause every path leads you back to_

 _All: Where you are_

 _Kamui: You can find happiness right_

 _All: Where you are, where you are_


	38. Kamui Part 2

**Note: First off, in case you haven't noticed yet, I changed my username to Latias425, because that's what I'm known as on the other sites that I'm on like AO3 and DeviantArt. Don't worry, I'm still the same Latias.**

 **As another note, you've probably noticed that I didn't update Know Your Smashers last week. The reason why is because I just want to take a break from it for a little while. The only characters that I plan to do before we get to the Ultimate newcomers is the palette swap characters Alph and the Koopalings. As for the Ultimate characters, I want to actually wait until the game comes out to do them, so I'll be getting back to updating Know Your Smashers in October. Until then, I'll be updating my other Know Your Stars parodies with the Golden Sun one that I published earlier this year and I have another one planned for later with the cast of OK K.O., so if you're a fan of either of those, then you can look forward to that.**

* * *

Smashing Parodies

Kamui Part 2

* * *

Kamui, now chief of Hoshido was helping the people in the village. After fixing a broken roof, she went over to the farm where a chicken was trying to eat a rock.

"I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything. Should we maybe just cook him?" the farmer asked.

"Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface. Far beneath in some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye." Kamui assured, and the chicken went back to try to eat the rock and managed to swallow it.

"Chief?" A fisherman came up to her panting. "There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east lagoon, they're pulling up less and less fish."

"Then we'll rotate the fishing grounds."

"Uh, we have. There's no fish."

"Oh. Then we'll fish the far side of the island."

"We tried."

"The windward side."

"And the leeward side, the shallows, the channel. We've tried the whole lagoon. They're just gone."

"Have you tried using a different bait?" Ryoma asked.

"I don't think it's the bait. There's no fish. It seems like it's getting worse and worse."

"Of course, I understand you have reason for concern. I will talk to the council. I'm sure we-"

"What if we fish beyond the reef?" Kamui asked.

"No one goes beyond the reef."

"I know. But if there are no fish in the lagoon...and there's a whole ocean."

"Kamui, we have one rule."

"An old rule, when there were fish."

"A rule that keeps us safe..."

"But Ryoma, I..." Kamui began, and then she ran off towards the beach.

"...instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water." Ryoma then noticed Kamui running off to the water. "Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the reef!"

Kamui went down to the beach and was about to get on a boat but was stopped by her half-sister Hinoka.

"Well, it's not like you said it in front of your brother. Standing on a boat."

"I didn't say go beyond the reef, because I want to be on the ocean."

"But you still do." Hinoka replied, and Kamui sighed. "He's hard on you because..."

"Because he doesn't get me."

"Because he was you. Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Kamui. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. Ryoma couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes who we wish we were, what we wish we could do, it's just not meant to be." Hinoka then left, and when she was gone Kamui stared out at the water and began to sing.

 _I've been staring at the edge of the water long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect sister, but I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track, every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know where I cannot go where I long to be_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea, it calls me, and no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know_

 _If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go_

 _I know everybody in this kingdom seems so happy in this kingdom, everything is by design_

 _I know everybody in this kingdom has a role in this kingdom, so maybe I can roll with mine_

 _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong, I'll be satisfied if I play along_

 _But the voice inside sings a different song, what is wrong with me?_

 _See the light as it shines on the sea, it's blinding, but no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me, and let me know_

 _What's beyond that line, will I cross that line_

 _The line where the sky meets the sea it calls me, And no one knows how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me, one day I'll know how far I'll go_

Kamui got on a boat with her pet pig and set out into the ocean. "We're okay, Pua. I can do this. There's more fish beyond the reef. There's more beyond the reef." There was then a sudden gust of wind, but it wasn't so bad. As Kamui went closer to the end of the reef however, the wind got more violent, causing her to begin losing control of the boat. She nearly got knocked over into the water, but she managed to make it back to shore, lucky that she was still alive.

"Whatever just happened, blame it on the pig."

"Azura!" Kamui gasped. "Are you gonna tell Ryoma?"

"I don't have to tell him anything."

"He was right. About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain."

"Okay. Well, then, head on back. Put that stone up there."

Kamui was about to head to the mountain, but then stopped. "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

"You said that's what you wanted."

"It is."

"When I die, I'm going to come back as one of these." Azura showed Kamui the manta ray tattoo on her arm. "Or I chose the wrong tattoo."

"Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job."

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me!" Kamui demanded, and then asked nervously, "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Is there something you want to hear?"

* * *

"You've been told all our people's stories but one."

"What is this place?" Kamui asked as they reached a cave hidden behind a waterfall.

"Do you really think our ancestors stayed within the reef?" Azura asked as she lit a torch.

Kamui looked into the dark cave. "What's in there?"

"The answer to the question you keep asking yourself. Who are you meant to be? Go inside, bang the drum, and find out." Azura handed Kamui the torch.

Kamui nodded and then went into the cave. The stone floor lit up slightly with every step she took until she reached the drum. "Bang the drum." Kamui repeated to herself, and then grabbed the stick and banged the drum. The beat of the drum echoed through the cave, and then the light on the torch went out and she began to hear chanting in some other language and she could see her ancestors traveling on the ocean.

 _We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high, we sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze_

 _At night we name every star we know where we are, we know who we are, who we are_

 _We set a course to find a brand new island everywhere we roam_

 _We keep our island in our mind, and when it's time to find home, we know the way_

 _We are explorers reading every sign, we tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain_

 _We know the way_

When the vision faded away, Kamui gasped. "We were voyagers. We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers! We were voyagers!" she shouted excitedly as she ran out of the cave, and then stopped and asked Azura, "Why'd we stop?"

"Ike. When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Medusa awoke. Monsters lurked and boats stopped coming back. To protect our people, the ancient chiefs forbid voyaging. And now we have forgotton who we are. And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island."

"Our island."

"But, one day, someone will journey beyond our reef, find Ike, deliever him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Palutena." Azura led Kamui back to the beach. "I was there that day. The ocean chose you."

"I thought it was a dream."

"Nope! Our ancestors believed Ike lies there, at the bottom of this hook. Follow it, and you will find him."

"But why would it choose me? I don't even know how to make it past the reef. But I know who does!"


	39. Kamui Part 3

Smashing Parodies

Kamui (Moana) Part 3

* * *

Strange things were starting to happen on the island from the crops turning black to the fish disappearing and the villagers were starting to get concerned. "Please, please, settle down." Ryoma said.

"What are you going to do?" a villager asked.

"We will dig new fields. We will find a way to-"

"We can stop the darkness! Save our island!" Kamui shouted as she went over to them. "There's a carvern of boats. Huge canoes. We can take them, find Ike, make him restore the heart. We were voyagers! We can voyage again! You told me to help our people. This is how we help our people." She then noticed Ryoma walking away towards the cave. "Ryoma? What are you doing?"

"I should've burned those boats a long time ago!"

"No! Don't! We have to find Ike! We have to restore the heart!"

"There is no heart! This-This is just a rock!" Ryoma took the glowing stone from Kamui and threw it towards the ocean.

"No!" Kamui shouted.

Just then, a horn blew and a villager came. "Chief! It's Azura!"

Ryoma and Kamui gasped, and they went to a hut where Azura was lying on a bed dying.

"Azura..." Ryoma sighed. "What can be done?"

Kamui then knelt down next to Azura, and she weakly told her, "Go."

"Azura..."

"Go."

"Not now. I can't."

"You must! The ocean chose you. Follow the fish hook."

"Azura..."

"And when you find Ike, you grab him by the ear. You say, 'I am Kamui of Hoshido. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Palutena'."

"I-I can't leave you."

"There is nowhere you could go that I won't be with you." Azura said with a smile, and with her last few breaths she said, "Go!"

Kamui nodded and then left. As she did, died and her spirit departed into the heavens. Kamui managed to find the heart lying on the beach and got on a boat and began to said towards the ocean.

 _There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me, but no one knows how far it goes_

 _All that time wondering where I need to be is behind me, I'm on my own to worlds unknown_

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track, is a choice I make, now I can't turn back for the great unknown, where I go alone where I long to be_

 _See her light up the night in the sea she calls me, and yes I know that I can go_

 _There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me, soon I'll know how far I'll go_

* * *

 **Note: Yeah, I know this part was pretty short, but I just wanted to not really have too much this one. Just me being a little lazy, I guess. The next parts will be longer.**


	40. Kamui Part 4

Smashing Parodies

Kamui (Moana) Part 4

* * *

"I am Kamui of Hoshido. You will board my boat, sail across the sea and restore the heart of Palutena." Kamui repeated to herself as she sailed across the ocean. "I am Kamui..." There was suddenly a thud from somewhere. "Of Hoshido..." There was another loud thump coming from underneath the floor, and she went over to the hatch and opened it, revealing a chicken. "Heihei?"

The chicken got out of the hatch and looked around to see that it was surrounded by the endless ocean and then let out a loud caw. Kamui quickly put a lid over its head to quiet it.

"It's okay. You're all right. See?" Kamui splashed some water to show him that it was okay. "There we go. Nice water. The ocean is a friend of mine." The chicken then started to walk towards the edge of the boat. "Heihei?" Kamui picked up the chicken and placed him into the hatch. "Heihei! Stay." she ordered, and then went back to sailing the boat. "Okay. Next stop, Ike."

Kamui continued to sail the boat for several hours until it was getting dark.

"I am Kamui of Hosido. You will board my boat...sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Palutena. I am Kamui of Hoshido..." Kamui was nearly falling asleep and the mast hit her, snapping her awake. "Board my boat!" She then heard what sounded like thunder, and she saw that she was heading towards a violent storm. "Oh, no." She tried to steer away, but the got sucked in by the wind and began to lose control. "No, no, no! Ocean, can I get a little help?" The storm grew more and more violent and the strong waves knocked the boat over, causing Kamui to fall into the water and lose consciousness.

* * *

Kamui slowly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on the shore of some island. "Whew! Um..." She got up and gasped when she saw that her boat was destroyed. "What? I said help me! And wrecking my boat? Not helping! Fish pee in you all day! So..." She was about to get angry when she heard clucking from behind her. "What?" She turned around to see a tall man with blue hair with walking down the shore. "Ike!" Kamui gasped, and then she quickly grabbed Heihei and hid behind the raft muttering to herself, "Ike, mercenary of blue flames, I am Kamui of Hoshido. You will board my boat. No. You will board my boat. Yeah. I am Kamui of Hoshido. You will board my..."

"Boat!" The man lifted up the boat with one hand. "A boat! The gods have given me a..." He then noticed Kamui and dropped the raft in surprise.

Kamui quickly got up and pointed an oar at him. "Ike, mercenary of blue flames, I am Kamui of..."

"Hero of men."

"What?"

"It's actually Ike, mercenary of blue flames, hero of men. I interrupted. From the top. Hero of men. Go."

"I am..."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy, girl thing. You know, Ike is a hero to all. You're doing great."

"What? No! I'm here to..."

"Of course. Yes, yes, yes. Ike always has time for his fans." Ike took Kamui's oar and grabbed Heihei. "When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting." he chuckled as he used the chicken's beak and wrote his name on the oar and handed it back to her, who looked at it in confusion. "I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero." Ike was then hit in the head with the oar and Kamui pulled his ear and pulled him closer to her.

"You are not my hero, and I'm not here so you can sign my oar! I'm here 'cause you stole the heart of Palutena! And you will board my boat, and sail across the sea and put it back!"

"Um...Yeah, it almost sounded like you don't like me which is impossible beacause I got stuck here for a thousand years trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals. So you could have the power to create life itself. Yeah. So, what I believe you were trying to say is thank you."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome."

"What? No, no, no! I didn't...I wasn't...Why would I ever say that?"

Ike chuckled. "Okay, okay."

 _I see what's happening, yeah_

 _You're face to face with greatness and it's strange, you don't even know how you feel_

 _It's adorable, well it's nice to see that humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin, yes, it's really me, it's Ike, breathe it in_

 _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod, when you're staring at a demigod_

 _What can I say except you're welcome, for the tides, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome, I'm just an ordinary demi-guy_

 _Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky when you were waddling yay high, this guy_

 _When the night gets cold, who stole you fire from down below, you're looking at him, yo_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun. You're welcome, To stretch your days and bring you fun_

 _Also I harnessed the breeze, you're welcome, to fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except you're welcome, for the islands I pulled from the sea_

 _There's no need to pray it's okay, you're welcome, I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome, well, come to think of it_

 _Kid, honestly I could go on and on, I could explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground, oh that was Ike just messing around_

 _I killed an eel, I buried its guts, sprouted a tree now you got coconuts_

 _What's the lesson what is the take away, don't mess with Ike when he's on a breakaway_

 _And the tapestry here on my skin, is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been I make everything happen, Look at that Mean Mini-Ike just tickety tappin'_

 _Well anyway let me say you're welcome (You're welcome)_

 _For the wonderful world you know, hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome (You're welcome)_

 _Well come to think of it, I gotta go, hey it's your day to say you're welcome (You're welcome)_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat, I'm sailing away away, you're welcome (You're welcome)_

 _'Cause Ike here can do everything but float, you're welcome (You're welcome)_

 _You're welcome, and thank you_

Ike spun Kamui in a cave and closed the entrance with a large boulder.

"Hey!" Kamui ran over to the boulder and shouted, "Let me out! You lying, slimy son of a..."

Ike hummed to himself as he headed over to Kamui's boat. "You're welcome. You're so welcome." While he was humming, the tattoo on his arm pulled on his skin and pointed towards the cave. "No. I'm not going to Palutena with some kid. I'm going to get my sword. You have yours and I'm not Ike without mine." He continued walking and the tattoo tried to stop him again. "Okay, talk to the back." Ike flicked the tattoo to his back and spotted Heihei on a rock. "Boat snack."

Inside the cave, Kamui tried to push the boulder, but it wouldn't budge and eventually she gave up. She then looked around to see if there was another way out and then noticed a slight opening in the roof.

Meanwhile, Ike pushed the raft out to the sea and began rowing. "Good riddance, you filthy pile of pebbles." He then noticed the tattoo on his arm giving him a dirty look. "Oh, no, no, no. Don't look at me like that. It's a beautiful cave. She's gonna love it." He then turned to Heihei. "And I'm going to love you in ma belly. Now, let's fatten you up, drumstick."

Kamui had managed to get herself out of the cave through the roof and noticed Ike rowing away with her boat. She quickly jumped down the pile of rocks to run after him, only to land right in the water not too far from the raft.

"I could watch that all day. Okay, enjoy the island. Ike, out." Ike began to row away, splashing water in Kamui's face.

"No! Stop! Hey! You have to put back the heart!" Kamui shouted, and then the water pulled her under and carried her onto the raft.

"Did not see that coming."

Kamui turned to Ike with her wet hair in her face and said, "I am Kamui of Hoshido. This is my canoe and you will journey to-" She yelped as he threw her off the boat and into the ocean.

The tattoo tried to get Ike to go back only to get poked. "Alright, get over it. We gotta move." He turned around to sit, but then the water put Kamui back on the raft. "And she's back."

"I am Kamui of Hoshido..." Ike threw Kamui off the boat again, but the water brought her back on again.

Ike sighed. "It was Kamui, right?"

"Yes. And you will restore the heart!" Kamui showed the heart of Palutena to Ike, and he gasped and quickly grabbed it out of her hand and threw it into the ocean, but it came back.

"Alright. I'm out." Ike jumped off the boat but the ocean brought him back on. "Oh, come on!"

"What is your problem? Are you afraid of it?"

"No! No." Ike chuckled nervously. "I'm not afraid." The tattoo's expression said otherwise. "Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit." Ike then turned back to Kamui. "You, stop it. That is not a heart. It is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted outta the sky and I lost my sword. Get it away from me."

"Get this away?" Kamui asked as she brought the heart closer to him.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a mercenary, okay? Stop that. I will smite you! You wanna get smote? Smotten?" Ike grunted as he couldn't get his threat correct. "Listen, that thing doesn't give you power to create life, it's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away, bad things are gonna come for it."

"Come for this? The heart? You mean this heart right here?" Kamui asked as she raised the heart in the air.

"Don't, you can't raise your voice like that!"

"Come and get it!" Kamui hollered as she waved the heart around, and Ike tried to shush her.

"You are gonna get us killed!"

"No, I'm gonna get us to Palutena, so you can put it back. Thank you. You're welcome." An arrow suddenly shot by and hit the floor. "Huh?"

"Kakamora." Ike muttered.

"Kaka-what?"

"Murdering little pirates." Ike picked up the arrow and threw it into the ocean, and turned to Kamui who was holding the heart in the air. "Wonder what they're here for." Coming out of a field of fog was a large ship with masked coconut creatures standing in the front.

"They're kinda cute." Kamui smiled, and then the pirates began beating their drums and they all pulled out their weapons. "Ocean! Do something! Help us!"

"The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself! Tighten the halyard. Bind the stays!" Ike ordered, but Kamui just stood there. "You can't sail?"

"I, uh...I am self-taught." Kamui answered nervously. The beating of the drums got louder and the little pirates prepared to attack. "Can't you use your powers or something?"

"Do you see my sword? No sword, no powers!" Ike put Kamui on her knees and began rowing as fast as he could while the ship began to sail after them. The pirates threw hooks and spears at them which hit the raft and began to pull it towards them. Kamui and Ike began to pull the hooks and spears off, but the pirates were throwing long ropes onto the raft and the large ship began to split off into smaller ones.

"Their boat is turning into more boats!" Kamui exclaimed, and a bunch of pirates jumped on the raft, but Ike quickly kicked them off. Meanwhile, she struggled to pull out a spear and after some effort, she finally managed to pull it out and it hit multiple pirates. "Yep, I just did that." A pirate suddenly jumped on her and tried to get the heart off her neck, and she held onto it tightly. The force from the pulling caused the locket to open and the heart landed right towards Heihei who swallowed it. "No, no! Heihei!" The pirates took the chicken and jumped back onto their ship. "Ike! They took the heart!"

Ike looked at the pirates climbing back onto the ship with the chicken. "That's a chicken."

"The heart is in the..." Kamui groaned in frustration. "We have to get him back!" Ike groaned and began to row towards the ship. "There! Right there!" Kamui saw that they were steering towards the side. "You're turning? What are you doing?"

"Uh, escaping!"

"The heart!"

"Forget it! You'll never get it back! Besides, you got a better one." Ike raised the oar with a heart etched on it and Kamui quickly grabbed it and grabbed a rope and climbed up to the ship. "Hey! What am I gonna steer with? They're just gonna kill ya!"

Kamui climbed onto the highest deck of the ship and saw that the pirates were pointing bows at her. "Coconuts." She ran and fought away the pirates and grabbed Heihei. "Got it! Hey!" She then Ike trying to paddle away and she quickly ran across the deck while being chased by the pirates. She then grabbed onto a rope and swung back onto the raft just as the two ships crashed into each other. "Yeah! We did it!"

"Congratulations on not being dead, girlie. You surprise me. But I'm still not taking that thing back. You wanna get to Palutena you gotta go through a whole ocean of bad. Not to mention Medusa. Dark goddess? Ever defeat a dark goddess?"

"No. Have you?"

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with some mortal. You can't restore that heart without me and me says no. I'm getting my sword. End of discussion."

"You'd be a hero. That's what you're all about, right?"

"Little girl, I am a hero."

"Maybe you were. But now, now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Palutena. The guy who cursed the world. You're no one's hero."

Ike scoffed. "No one?"

"But...put this back, save the world, you'd be everyone's hero." Kamui showed him the heart and the tattoo showed himself putting it back and a crowd chanting, "Ike! Ike! Ike!" He then realized that it was Kamui doing the chanting. "You're so amazing!"

"We'd never make it without my sword. Not past Medusa."

"Then we get your sword. We get your sword, take out Medusa, restore the heart. Unless you don't wanna be Ike, mercenary of blue flames. Hero to all?"

"First, we get my sword."

"Then save the world. Deal?" Kamui asked as she held out her hand.

"Deal?" Ike grabbed Kamui's hand and threw her out into the sea, only to be brought back by the water. "Worth a shot. Okay, we go east. To the lair of Ridley. If anyone has my sword, it's that beady-eyed bottom-feeder."

"Teach me to sail." Kamui demanded, and Ike responded by blowing a raspberry. "My job is to deliver Ike across the great ocean. I should...I should be sailing."

"It's called wayfinding, princess. And it's not just sails and knots, it's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are by knowing where you've been."

"Okay, first, I'm not a princess. I am the half-sister of the chief."

"Same difference."

"No."

"If you wear a dress, and you have an animal sidekick, you're a princess. You are not a wayfinder. You will never be a wayfinder, you will never be a..." Ike suddenly felt a poke in his behind and fell to the floor. "Really? Blow dart in my butt cheek?" Kamui laughed and high fived the water that poked him. "You are a bad person."

"If you can talk, you can teach. Wayfinding." Kamui then stood up to the front of the raft. "Lesson one. Hit it."

"Pull the sheet." Ike huffed, and Kamui pulled the front sheet. "Not the sheet. No. Nope. Nope. No. Tried that one already." Later, she looked up at the night sky with her hand reaching up. "You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high-five." Much later, she had her hand in the water. "If the current's warm, you're going the right way."

"It's cold. Wait, it's getting warmer." Kamui realized what Ike did and screamed in disgust. "That is disgusting! What is wrong with you?!"


End file.
